House of Anubis: A Pregnancy Pact
by Sibuna4260
Summary: What happens when one unexpected girl turns up pregnant? Her friends join her. Couples: Peddie, Fabina, Amfie, Jara, and Moy. Please read, story much better than summary ;) Rated T for occasional swearing and mentions of "it" and teenage pregnancies.
1. Chapter 1: The Pact

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA. If i did, Peddie would've never broken up, Nina would still be there and her and Fabian would live happily ever after, Mick would come back and him and Joy would fall magically in love, Jara would've never taken the break(they're too perfect!), and Amber would've never gone to fashion school and Amfie would still be perfect and like get married!**

**Couples- Fabina, Amfie, Peddie, Jara, Moy**

**Author's Note: This takes place **_**after**_** season 2- the start of a new year! So that would mean that this story starts place in September. Let's say it's the 3rd week of school when they make the pact.****Nina and Joy are close friends now. Joy and Mick are dating. NO SEASON 3! Which means NO KT & WILLOW! I actually do like them (now) but I started this story way before them so yeah...**

* * *

**Nina's Pov**

I was hanging in mine and Amber's room with Amber and Patricia when Joy came in, sat down between me and Patricia and asked  
"Do you guys notice anything wrong with Mara?" me and Amber shook our heads.

"No, not really. Well, she is acting like closed up and everything but she's always been shy" Patricia said

Joy said  
"Yeah but ever since she started to date Mick she hasn't been that shy and now that she's dating Jerome she hasn't been shy at all!" Patricia just shrugged.

We heard a knock on the door and Amber said  
"Come in!"

Mara walked in and shut the door behind her.

"Hey" she said and she sat down between Patricia and Amber.

"Hey" we all said back.

Amber asked Mara, first starting our concerned about her behavior then screaming about her outfit, "What's wrong with you? You've been acting wierd lately...and you're in sweats today! Something is wrong with you! Sweats shouldn't even exist and you're wearing them! I mean what's wrong with you?!"

"AMBER!" me, Patricia and Joy screamed.

Amber put her hands up in defense. We looked at Mara who now had tears streaming down her face.

"Mara what's wrong?" I asked.

Mara said after a few seconds  
"I'll tell you guys why I've been acting wierd lately. But you have to promise me you won't get mad at me. And you have to promise me you won't tell anyone because you guys will be the first to know" we nodded.

She took a deep breath and said "I'm pregnant"

"WHAT?!" we all screamed.

Mara now was really crying. We all crawled over to comfort her. Joy said something about being there for Mara no matter what but Mara exclaimed  
"No! You guys don't how this feels! You guys don't understand! You guys have never been in my shoes!"

After a long period of silence Patricia said  
"What if we were?"

Mara looked up at her and cried cluelessly  
"Huh?"

Patricia said  
"What if all of us got pregnant?" Joy and Amber nodded.

Mara shook her head and said  
"I couldn't ask you guys to do that" and I said  
"I agree with Mara. We can't all get pregnant- we're only 16!"  
Amber said  
"Going on 17, though"  
"Yeah but still" I said.

Joy said "C'mon, it's not like we all haven't had sex with our boyfriends, so why not trick them into not using protection and then we'll all be pregnant along with Mara and we'll be like, best friends for life" Amber nodded whispered,  
"Yeah" and Patricia smiled.

I looked at Mara who had a very small smile on her face. Sure, me and her aren't _that _close that I'd do something like that for her, but we have been becoming closer this year and my close friends seem to want to get pregnant. I love Fabian and I guess having a baby wouldn't be so bad. Everybody was looking at me, waiting for my answer.

I nodded and said  
"I'll do it" and we had a group hug.

When we pulled apart Amber squealed,  
"YAY! A Fabina, Peddie, Jara, Moy and Amfie baby! EHP! I'm so excited" Patricia, Joy and I hissed at her "SHHHH"

She whispered "Sorry" we rolled our eyes at her, well except for Mara, she looked too worn out from crying to do anything but pass out.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Out

**Okay so here is chapter 2! It's pretty long but that should be a good thing! And i would like to thank all the people who have reviewed/followed/favorited, you know who you are! And I apologize if the conversations between the couples are a little repetitive :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis :(**

* * *

**1 month later...End of October**

**Joy's Pov**

It's been a month since we made the pregnancy pact. Me and the other girls were at the drug store off campus.

"Where would we take these tests?" I asked.

Mara said "I took mine in the restroom at the ice-cream parlor across the street. So take it there. It's not like we'd run into anyone we know there" we all nodded.

As we were checking out, the lady behind the counter was shaking her head at us and was mumbling something about how irresponsible teenagers were. We walked across the street to the ice-cream parlor. We made a beeline for the restrooms so no one would see what we had in the bag but as we passed a table, someone from that table screamed  
"Hey girls!" we turned around and saw our boyfriends at that table eating ice-cream, smiling and waving at us like doofuses. Uh-oh. We all shared a look with each other and turned around and ran straight to the girls' bathroom. As we stormed inside we heard chairs move and footsteps coming our way.

Mara hissed "I'll keep watch, you girls just take test" me, Patricia, Nina and Amber went straight into the stalls.

We did the tests and came out. We waited 3 minutes like the directions said. We heard the guys ask a lot of questions from the other side of the door, like what were we doing there, why we ignored them, why are we hiding in the bathroom.

The 3 minutes were up and me, Patricia, Nina and Amber squeeled "YES! I'm pregnant!"

Mara shushed us a few seconds before the guys stormed into the bathroom.

"WHAT?!" they screamed/asked.

"We didn't want you guys to find out this way" Patricia mumbled.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold up. Do you girls mean to tell us that you are all pregnant. And we're the fathers?" Eddie asked.

We all looked down and nodded. The guys looked shocked. Then a girl came into the bathroom and saw the guys and screamed accusingly  
"BOYS!" then the guys got out of their trance and rushed out. The girl smiled at us and went into a stall.

Me and the girls cleaned up and went outside. The guys were gone.

"OH GREAT!" Patricia exclaimed when we got outside. "They probaly hate us!" she complained.

I said "They can't. It's their kids, respectively. They just can't hate the mother of their respective child" we nodded and Nina said  
"They probaly went back to Anubis House. They need to think about this situation. It's a lot to be dumped upon when you hear it in an ice-cream parlor restroom instead of hearing over dinner or in a bedroom or something like that" we nodded and headed back to the house.

When we got in the house, we noticed a note on the staircase. It said  
"_To My Dearies, I went into to town to get some groceries since I'm behind, sorry about that. Victor is out doing some research of something top secret at Frobisher-Library. I wrote this around noon time so you'll be home alone for a few hours. Victor won't be back 'till late tonight and I won't be back 'till 5. Love, Trudy_"  
Great. We're alone for...3 and a half hours. We looked at each other and went into the living room to find our boyfriends sitting alone somewhere in the room with their heads in their hands.

Nina went to Fabian and took his hands and stood him up. Amber did the same with Alfie, Mara did the same with Jerome, Patricia did the same with Eddie, and I did the same with Mick. I saw that they were crying. Awww. Nina brought Fabian to his, Mick and Eddie's room. Amber brought Alfie upstairs, probaly to her room. Patricia brought Eddie upstairs, probaly to ours and Mara's room. Mara brought Jerome to his and Alfie's room. I just sat Mick back down on the couch and sat down next to him.

I said "Are you ok?" he looked up at me and said "I don't know. I'm only 16! I can't have a baby!"

I nodded and said "Listen. I know you're upset. I didn't want you to find out the way you did. I wanted it to be special when I told you...You mean a lot to me and I need you these next 9 months-"  
"You think I'm not gonna be there for you?! Of course I will! I love you! I will not leave you or our baby!" all I can do is nod and say  
"I love you too" after a few minutes of silence, he asked  
"What are we gonna do?"  
I shrugged and said  
"I dunno. We'll figure it our soon. We could keep it or give it up...No way am I doing an abortion!" he shook his head when I mentioned abortion.

He then asked "How are you so calm? And how come you were excited when you found out you're pregnant?" I have to think of a lie of how I'm happy fast!  
"I don't know how I'm so calm. I guess the news hasn't fully reached me yet. And I thought it said I wasn't pregnant and when I realized it said I was, I already screamed it" he nodded.

Then BANG! The news hit me. I'm pregnant. I'm gonna be a mother in 9 months. I'll have to take of a little screaming baby. When I graduate, I'll have a year old baby. I'll be responsible for another living thing(besides Mick). I'll have to experience the extreme pain of giving birth at only 17 years old(I'll be won't be 17 in 9 months though will be in 10 months). I'll blow up like a balloon. None of my clothes will fit. I'll have to spend money that I don't even have. My parents will kill me... and Mick. Oh crap. Why did I agree to this life-breaking idea?

I feel my cheeks get very hot and tears stream down it. Mick gives me a kiss and gives me a hug. I cry into his shoulder while he whispers things like  
"It'll be okay" and "We'll make it, I promise"

**In Amber and Nina's room with Amber&Alfie**

**Amber's Pov**

I brought Alfie to mine and Nina's room. I sat him on my bed and took his hands in mine.

I said "Alfie. Look at me" he looked up at me.

I sadly chuckled and said "Honey, why are you crying?"

He screamed/cried at me "Because! In 9 months we'll have a screaming baby! We're only 16! We can't have a baby!" he started to calm down and then said  
"How are we going to do this?" I shrugged.

I was thinking about this pregnancy, and it wasn't until now did I realize that I'm actually pregnant. I'm gonna be a mother in 9 months. I'll have to take of a little screaming baby. When I graduate, I'll have a year old baby. I'll be responsible for another living thing(besides Alfie). I'll have to experience the extreme pain of giving birth at only 17 years old(I'll already be 17 in 9 months though I'm only 16 now). I'll blow up like a balloon. None of my clothes will fit. I'll have to spend money that I don't even have(well my parents have it but they won't help me). Speaking of my parents, they will kill me... and Alfie. Oh crap. I love kids but did I realize these consequences? No. I felt tears come down my cheeks.

"Amber? Are you ok?" Alfie asked.

I shook my head and he just hugged me and kissed my hair. I just cried harder.  
"We'll make it. I'm never leaving you. I promise. I love you" Alfie whispered. I nodded and kept crying.

**In Fabian, Mick and Eddie's room with Fabian&Nina**

**Nina's Pov**

I brought Fabian to his, Mick and Eddie's room. I sat him on his bed and rubbed his back soothingly.

After of few moments of silence, he said(calmly)  
"How are we going to do this? In 9 months we'll be parents of a little baby. A baby that's going to depend on us for every little thing"

I never really thought of that. Well I did think of that, remember? I was the hesitant one on becoming part of this pregnancy pact. But when I agreed I got brainwashed and now every bad thing is coming back to me. I'm gonna be a mother in 9 months. I'll have to take of a little screaming baby. When I graduate, I'll have a year old baby. I'll be responsible for another living thing(besides Fabian). I'll have to experience the extreme pain of giving birth at only 16 years old(I won't be 17 in 9 months but I will be in 10 months!). I'll blow up like a balloon. None of my clothes will fit. I'll have to spend money that I don't even have. And though Gran will be supportive because my mom was pregnant with me at only 16 years old, and she had her oldest kid at like 22 years old, Fabian's parents are very strict people.

**In Patricia, Mara and Joy's room with Patricia&Eddie**

**Patricia's Pov**

I bring Eddie to my room and we sit down on my bed.

"Eddie, are you ok?" I ask him.

He looks at me and quickly rubs his eyes saying frantically  
"Yea, yea I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be fine?"

I grab his hands and calm him down and say  
"Because we're having a baby" he nods.  
"How are we supposed to do this?" he asks me, I shrugged.

He thinks for a mintue then starts freaking out  
"My dad is the principal! This is NOT going to end well!" oh my god, I didn't think of that. His dad is Mr. Sweet, he's right, this won't end well.

BOOM! It hits me. The news hit me. I'm pregnant. I'm gonna be a mother in 9 months. I'll have to take of a little screaming baby. When I graduate, I'll have a year old baby. I'll be responsible for another living thing(besides Eddie). I'll have to experience the extreme pain of giving birth at only 17 years old. I'll blow up like a balloon. None of my clothes will fit. I'll have to spend money that I don't even have. My parents will kill me... and Eddie. Mr. Sweet won't be too happy. I feel tears stream down my face. I'm breaking down in front of the only person I feel comfortable doing anything in front of, including crying. He leans over and hugs me. I cry into his shoulder. Why did I have to come up with this horrible idea?

**In Jerome and Alfie's room with Jerome&Mara**

**Mara's Pov**

Once we got to Jerome's room, Jerome fell onto his bed. He looked like a mess. I feel sooo bad! And now the other guys have to got through it because I didn't stop the stupid pact!

"Jerome, baby?" I say as I sit down next to him and rub his back.

He sits up and says "I shouldn't be crying. I'm supposed to be tough. Not because that's how I look to others, but for you. I can't imagine what you're going through"

Awww.

I say "Jerome it's ok. Cry if you want. I'll be right here when you want to talk." "I want to talk now!" he cries. We both lean backwards onto the bed.

He asks "How are we supposed to do this?"  
"I don't know"  
"We're only 16. Well, we will be 17, but."  
"Jerome, we'll make it, I promise"

He asks me "Is this why you've been very depressed and secretive lately?" I nod.

He pulls me into him and I just start crying. I've been doing a lot of crying but something is coming back to haunt me.

**Phew I've finally finished this. I've had the Joy/Nina/Amber Povs done for quite a while but I just wrote the Patricia/Mara Povs. What do you guys think is coming back to haunt Mara? I already know but you guys won't know till next chapter! It's probably gonna be a snow day tomorrow so I'll update tomorrow! Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

**Here is chapter 3! Today I had early dismissal because theres a blizzard coming! Boo! I might not be able to update if the power and internet goes out :( but ill try to do a bunch of chapters today :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

**Mara's Pov**

Jerome fell asleep so I quietly slip out of his room, and I see Nina doing the same. We go into the common room and see Mick passed out on thecouch. We go into the kitchen and see Joy, Amber and Patricia standing near the counter.  
"Where's Alfie and Eddie?" Nina asks.

Amber says "Alfie is asleep on my bed" and Patricia says  
"Eddie is sleeping on my bed"

Joy asks "Jerome in his room? Fabian in his room?" me and Nina nod.

"I have to confess something" I say.

They all look at me expectingly. I sigh and say  
"I think I got pregnant on purpose"

"WHAT?!" they all yell at me.

I hear footsteps but I chose to ignore it and I sigh again and say  
"The night I got pregnant, me and Jerome were just caught up in the moment and forgot to use a condom. But I knew that I had my birth control pills. The morning after, I went to take my pills and the morning after pills but I just thought 'What would happen if I didn't take it?' In the back of my head I knew the answer but... I don't know. I'm so sorry. And then when I told you guys I was pregnant you hopped right onto the ride. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for the pact to happen" the girls glared at me.

Patricia screams "I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I CAME UP WITH THIS STUPID IDEA!"

Nina says "Patricia calm down" Patricia sighs.

Joy says "Why did we go through with this pregnancy pact? I thought it was going to fun to be a mom, but seeing Mick cry made me realize I made a huge mistake" Amber and Nina nodded along.

Patricia says "I can't believe you forgot to take your birth control pills, ON PURPOSE!"

"WELL YOU DID TOO!" I scream back.

Amber cries "I can't believe we got pregnant on purpose!"

"What?!" we hear 5 voices croak.

We turn around and see the guys standing there looking at us in shock, sadness and anger. Patricia stands up and asks  
"How much did you hear?"

Eddie said "Everything" and the guys all stormed away.

I feel more tears coming. Me and the girls go out to the corridor. The front door slams. They left the house. We all know there's no point in going out there and looking for them. We run upstairs to our rooms.

**Trudy's Pov**

I was walking up to the house when I see the boys storm out.

"BOYS!" I scream.

They walk towards me. They look like they've been crying.  
"Awww my lovlies. What happened?"

"The girls" Fabian croaks.

"Did something happen?" I asked, worriedly.

"They're pregnant" Eddie says.

"On purpose" Mick murmurs.

"What?" I ask.

Alfie says "Why don't you ask them" and the guys walk away.

Jerome says "We'll be back later"

"How much later?" I ask/scream.

"We don't know!" Jerome screams back.

I walk into the house it sounds empty. I put the groceries on the counter then head up to the girls' dormitory. I knock softly on Nina and Amber's door. They're both crying on their respective beds. "Girls?" I ask. Nina looks up and cries "Trudy! There's something we need to tell you-"

"I already know"

"How?"

"I ran into the guys"

Amber jumps up and asks  
"Really? Where are they? Will they be back?"

"I don't know where they went and they said they'll be back later but they don't know when" the girls sigh. I ask them "Wanna tell me what happened?" they shook their heads. "We can go to the other girls' rooms and you can all tell me together" I say. They nod and get up. We go to Mara, Patricia and Joy's room and the girls tell me everything. I'm very shocked and disappointed.

**I'm so sorry! This chapter is HORRIBLE! I told you I have a bad case of writer's block! I'm gonna write the next chapter after I write the next chapter for 'House Of Anubis Reunion' Next chapter I'll do perspectives from the guys' pov. You must be wondering what they're thinking. I'll be doing a bunch of updates for all my stories as I'm snowed in for the next few days and I have no life(I'm just kidding I do have a life, just a boring one... Well not technically boring but you know what I mean) Anyway please please please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Guys

**Here's chapter 4! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own House of Anubis**

**Fabian's Pov**

Me and the guys were just walking. Walking nowhere. Walking anywhere to get away from our troubles. I can't believe the girls would do this! They got pregnant ON PURPOSE! I'm not really mad at Nina anymore, more upset. She got me feeling bad about ruining her life, but she's the one who ruined my life! No wait, _our_ lives. Okay, I'm still mad but I_ love _her, I can't leave her. She would never do something like this, maybe there's something I don't know. She knows what it's like to grow up in a hardship family. Her parents were 16 when they had her, so she didn't have everything when she was a baby. She knew it would just be history repeating itself, why would she do this?

**Eddie's Pov**

Why?! Why Patricia?! Why the hell would she come up with a plan to get pregnant of purpose? Did she think of her future, my future, _our future_? Did she think that we would be able to take care of this baby? I mean what is wrong with her?! And she got Nina, Joy and Amber to join her! And Mara was already pregnant but she did it 'just to see what would happen' pshhh yeah right! I just want to punch something! But I can't. I need to come home in one piece. Go home to Patricia. _Patricia. _You know once I found out about the pact, I seriously thought about leaving, but I could never get myself to finish thinking the sentence because I can't leave Patricia. I _love_ her too much. When I found out she was pregnant I wanted to _kill _myself, for being so stupid. But I'm not the stupid one. Wait, yes I am. I didn't have to fall into her trap. I don't want to go back there right now. But I need answers, why would she do this?

**Alfie's Pov**

I can't believe Amber! I know she loves kids, I do too, but why would she join the stupid pact? Did she even think about the future? I wanted _us_ to do things, go places, go to college, get married, then have a family. Even though I mad and upset, I can't leave her. I _love_ her. And _our_ baby. I know it sounds crazy but I'm already attached to the baby. A little mini me or Amber. A living thing that's half me, half her. A _dream come true_. SNAP OUT OF IT ALFIE! I'm angry and upset with her! But I'm ready to go back and get some answers.

**Mick's Pov**

Can you believe Joy?! I can't! We only started dating at the end of the summer**(A/N: Let's just pretend Mick and Joy are neighbors. They bonded over losing Fabian and Mara. They became close friends and started to have feelings for each other) **and she tricks me into getting her pregnant! Like this is unbelievable! I really want to punch something! But I won't. I feel trapped. But honestly I don't mind. Like I told Joy, I would _never _leave, I _love_ her. I know I said we only started dating at the end of the summer and people would say we are moving too fast, but I really _love _her. I just want to know why would she want to ruin _our_ lives.

**Jerome's Pov**

I don't believe Mara! I know she wasnt part of the pact and that she was pregnant first, but I don't believe she would just skip taking her pills just 'to see what would happen.' She knew what would happen! She's too smart for that! Just why?! I'm really angry and upset! I just don't believe this. Before me and the guys eavesdropped, I had a dream about this little baby who looked just like Mara but with my eyes and mouth. I actually got excited about having a baby, but then. But then I found out. I really do _love _Mara and I would _never_ leave her even if this is true. Who am i kidding? This is true. But I still wouldn't get up and leave. I _refuse_ to be like my dad. And we are _never _shipping out kid off to boarding school at 5 years old. I say to the guys "I'm ready to go back. Who's with me?" they nod and we start to head back.

**Phew! I finally got this done! It didn't take me very long but I don't know if this good or not, I'm not very good at writing from guys' perspectives. I did the best I could with what the guys might be feeling- anger, sadness, confusion, but still in love and devoted(unlike Jesse from the actual movie who just left and didn't care) I might lose power soon so imma try to write another chapter and upload before i lose power. Anywho please REVIEW! :)) xx**


	5. Chapter 5: Make Ups Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

* * *

**Amber's Pov**

Me, Nina, Mara, Patricia, Joy and Trudy were waiting for the guys to return. We hear the front door open and we jump up. The guys walk in and I run straight for Alfie, and the other girls run straight for their respective boyfriends.

"Where did you boys go?" Trudy asked.

Eddie said "We just walked" all of us pulled away.

They all somehow got a black eye!

"Beau what happened?" I asked Alfie.

The other girls asked what happened but the guys just yanked us off their arms and followed Trudy into the kitchen. I felt like crying. They didn't even answer us. Alfie didn't even hug back. Once they all got ice packs they all sat down at the table. Us girls sat on the other side.

Jerome said "We got into a fight" we gasped.

"What happened?" Nina asked.

***Flashback***

**3rd Person Pov**

The guys were walking back to the house when they saw the few guys from school fighting in the road. Mick and Eddie went to break it up, but they were pushed to the ground. Fabian, Jerome and Alfie went to help and then they all got punched, but they eventually stopped the fight.

***Present***

**Jerome's Pov**

I finished telling the story. The girls reached out to touch their respective boyfriend's hand. They did it very slowly in fear of us pulling our hand away. But we kept our hands there and held their hands.

Trudy said "Sorry to break up this little reunion, but when are you guys going to tell Victor and Mr. Sweet about the pregnancies?" we all shrugged.

Nina said "Maybe next week? I really don't feel like telling anybody right now" we all nodded in agreement. We all got up to head to bed.

"Mara? Can I please speak to you for a minute?" I ask Mara before she goes upstairs. She nods and follows me into the common room. As soon as I close the door she says  
"Jerome! i'm so sorry! I didn't mean to get pregnant!"

"Just tell me. Answer this honestly. Did you really 'forget' to take your birth control pills on purpose?"

She looks down and whispers,  
"I don't know what I was thinking. I just wanted to know if I could really get pregnant for just forgetting one day"

"Mara... You're too smart to think like that"

"I know! I honestly didn't think I would get pregnant!"

"But you did! Tell me, what did you think would've happened if you did end up pregnant?"

"I didn't think! I'm so sorry! I don't even know what we're supposed to do now!" she starts crying. I pull her into a hug. She keeps whispering "I'm so sorry" over and over.

After a few minutes I pull away and say  
"I forgive you"

"Really?" she smiles.

"Yeah. I love you too much to stay mad at you for too long. And I just couldn't leave you. I don't want to be like my dad" she smiles a sympathetic smile then says  
"I love you too. I'm so happy you forgave me!" and she kisses my cheek and we hug.

Then Victor gives his famous pin drop speech.

"Goodnight love" I say as I kiss her. Then we go to our seperate rooms and go to sleep.

**Patricia's Pov**

Mara comes in and she says happily  
"Jerome forgave me!"  
Me and Joy say "Great" in a sarcastically way but she didn't notice.

I go into my bed and wonder if Eddie would forgive me. I did come up with the pact, and I don't know why. It seemed like a good idea at the time. I'm such an idiot! I hear see my phone vibrate. I pick it up and look at it. I got a message from Eddie. It says  
'_Go outside your room'  
_I crawl out of bed. Joy and Mara fell asleep. I go outside my room and I see Eddie standing there.

He says "Hey"

I whisper "What are you doing up here?"

"I want an explanation. Please be honest. Why?"

"I have no idea. It seemed like a good idea at the time. I felt so bad Mara and she said how we didn't know she felt and I just said 'What if we were' and then the pact just happened. I'm so sorry. I didn't even realize the consequences untill it was too late"

"I still can't believe you, you know that right?"

"Please don't leave me!" I cry "You just can't! I cannot be a single mother! I've seen what that has done to my mother!"

"Hey! I'm not leaving you" he says grabbing my shoulders.

He says "I've seen what being a single has done to my mother too. And I'm not going to be like my father. He was not there. He maybe here now, but it doesnt change all the things he missed" I nod and whipe away the single tear that escaped my eye.

He pulls me into a hug. He whispers  
"I will never leave you. I love you"  
"I love you too" I whisper back.

After we stand like this for a while before I say  
"I should probably get back to bed"

He says "Yeah I should too. Goodnight baby" he kisses my forehead and then leans down and kisses my stomach.

"That was cheesy" I laugh.

"Too bad. I'm gonna be cheesy and soft these next 9 months" he says.

I lean up and give him a kiss and whisper  
"I love you" and the I walk back into my room.

When I crawl into my bed my phone vibrates again. It's from Eddie again. It says  
'_I love you too. Also you're forgiven_'  
I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

***Next Day***

**Nina's Pov**

I wake up and I realize it's Sunday. Thank god, no school. I really don't feel like going. I quietly walk to the bathroom. I feel throwing up. Ugh morning sickness. As I'm throwing up I hear footsteps and someone comes in and leans down and holds my hair. After I finish I say "Thanks" I look up and see that's Fabian. He leaves the bathroom. I get up and brush my teeth. As I walk out of the bathroom, I see Fabian standing near the attic door.

"Hey" I say.  
He says "Be honest. Why did you do it?"

"I was reluctant at first. But then the other girls begged me to join them, and then I was brainwashed. Then yesterday, when you were crying it made me remember why I didn't wanna do it in the first place. I'm so sorry" and I feel myself starting to cry.

He sighs and pulls me into a hug. I cry harder and keep saying  
"I'm really sorry, I don't know what I was thinking" we stand like this for a few minutes.

Then I say "Please don't leave me" he pulls away and says  
"I would never leave you. I've said this a million times before, I'll always be there for you, I'll never give up on you" I smile.  
He says "I've forgiven you by the way"  
"Really?" I ask.

He nods and I jump and hug him. He kisses my hair and whispers  
"We'll get through this, I promise" and all the sudden I feel my stomach drop for some reason.

* * *

**Okay! This will be my last update if I lose power! So if I don't update tomorrow it's because I lost power, but if I didn't lose power then I'll update tomorrow! Anyway who loved the Peddie part?! I loved writing it! And yay! Jara, Peddie and Fabina made up! Don't worry Amfie and Moy will make up soon! And why does Nina feel weird? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Make Ups Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

* * *

**Amber's Pov**

I woke up and I noticed Nina was missing. She walked back in and said  
"Good morning Amber! Guess what?!"

"What?!"

"Fabian forgave me!"

My heart dropped. I mean I'm happy Fabina made up but I really want Alfie to forgive me. I should go talk to him. I get out of bed and say to Nina  
"That's great! But if you don't mind, I need to go talk to Alfie"

"I don't mind! Go fix Amfie!"

"It's Alber!"

I then walk out of the room. I see Joy, Patricia and Mara walk out of their room. Joy says  
"Eddie and Jerome forgave Patricia and Mara"

I say "Fabian forgave Nina"

Joy said "I'm going to go talk to Mick. Amber?"

I nod and say "I was just about to go talk to Alfie" we head downstairs.

As soon as I reach the bottom of the stairs Alfie steps in front of us and says  
"Amber can I talk to you?" I nod and follow him into the common room. I see Joy go to Mick's room and knock on his door.

Alfie says "Amber?" I turn and look at him.

"Alfie! I'm so so so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking! I though having a baby was going to be fun! You and me both love kids and I really don't know what I was thinking! Please don't hate me!" I start crying.

"I could never hate you" he says as he pulls me into a hug.  
"I love you, you know that right?" he asks. I pull away and say  
"I know. I love you too" he kisses me on my cheek.

"Am I forgiven?" I ask.

He pretends to think for a minute then says "Sure" and we hug again.

He says "You know, I already feel attached to the baby" I smile at that.  
He puts his hand on my stomach and says "That's a little you or me"

I say "Yes, yes it is" and then we kiss.

**Mick's Pov**

Both Fabian and Eddie were out of the room. I was just lying in bed thinking about why Joy could do this. I've been thinking about it all night, all the guys have forgave the girls, so why shouldn't I forgive Joy? I want to, and the more I've been thinking the more I realize why she did this. She probably thought it was going to be fun, and didn't think of the consequences untill it was too late. That's at least what I heard her tell the other girls.

_knock knock_

Someone just knocked on my door. I get out of my bed and walk to the door. I open it and there stands Joy. She whispers  
"Hey"

I say "Hey"

She says "Mick I'm so sorry I-"

I cut her off by kissing her. After we pull apart I say  
"I really missed you. I hate being mad at you. I remember what you told the girls yesterday when I found out about the pact. I love you and I forgive you"

She smiles and says "I love you too" and we hug.

* * *

**I lost power PHOOEY! But i posted 3 chapters on Friday! That should've kept you guys for a while! I have the next couple chapters already written so just REVIEW if you want them RIGHT AWAY! I have no school tomorrow because my school is being used as a shelter! And next week I'm on vacation! So I'll update A LOT next week! OMG I'm soooo cold! I wrote this and the next couple chapters while my power was out but this chapter I posted AS SOON as my power came back on! Anywho please review and tell me what you thought about all the make-ups between the couples! Which one was your favorite? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

* * *

***Monday Morning******They are all at breakfast***

**Nina's Pov**

We were all at breakfast. Trudy brings out chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries and chocolate syrup, eggs, bacon and toast. Wow!

Alfie exclaimed "Wow! Trudy! This is the most and best food for breakfast you've made in a long time!"

Trudy shrugs and says  
"Oh it's nothing! Just a little something for...Uhmm. Well you know, the girls are eating for 2 now and-" me and the other girls slump down in our chairs.

Mick and Eddie say (trying to light up the mood)  
"Well more food!" and we all grab some food.

Trudy says "I think you guys should talk to Mr. Sweet and Victor today"

We all put the food down and looked down. Eddie says  
"My dad will not be too happy with any of us, especially me"

"And Victor will probably have a fit for us bringing in 5 more people" Fabian points out.

Trudy says "Well, they should know at some point. And I told Victor and Mr. Sweet that you guys need to talk to them so you'll be missing first period"

"WHAT?!" we all scream.

"You have to tell them at some point! And I told Mr. Sweet to arrange for all your parents to come here next weekend and he said that he'll make the calls at lunch"

"WHAT?!" we all scream again.

"Again, you have to tell them at some point" and Trudy walks away.

The guys start eating and us girls look really grossed out. Mara's hands fly up to her mouth. She jumps up and runs out of the room and upstairs.

Jerome asks "What was that? Is she alright?"

Amber says "That was morning sickness" and then she eats a bite of pancakes. And then she jumps up and runs upstairs too. Joy and Patricia push their food away.

Joy says "I don't want to be around food-"  
Patricia and Joy say together "It makes me wanna throw up"

Patricia says "We're gonna go help Amber and Mara"

They stand up and go upstairs. I look at my food. There was nothing on my plate. I didn't grab any. I'm not hungry but I don't feel like throwing up. Do I just not have morning sickness? I did yesterday morning. I don't feel like throwing up but my stomach really really hurts.

I stand up and say  
"I'll be upstairs" and walk to the bathroom where the girls are.

***At school in Mr. Sweet's office***

**Eddie's Pov**

We were all sitting in my dad's office.**(A/N: Just pretend that their's like 2 benches that can fit like 4 people each. Jerome, Mara, Joy and Mick were on one, Fabian, Nina, Amber and Alfie were on the other, and Patricia and Eddie are sitting on the 2 chairs in front of Mr. Sweet's desk) **Victor was there and he was glaring at us, like he always does.

My dad says "Trudy said you kids have something to tell us? And that it will also involve your parents, who I've arranged for them to come Friday afternoon" we all just shrug.

I say "Since I'm your son, I guess I should break the news to you. Well, your news is that you're going to be a grandpa, surprise!"

* * *

**I know it's short! I apologize! And I wanted to leave this as a cliff hanger! Mwahahahaha! I've left you in suspense! Ahaha! Next chapter we'll find out Victor and Sweetie's reactions and also how they tell their parents! Should be interesting! :)**

**Please review and tell me what you think! But like seriously REVIEW! If I get 5 reviews then I'll post the next chapter right away because I already have it written! And it's really really really long! C'mon people, REVIEW! :)) xx**


	8. Chapter 8: Telling Parents

**Okay here's the next chapter! thanks to all the people who reviewed! and u didnt have to wait TOO long for another chapter! ****This chapter is VERY long! Your welcome! Also I'm going to pretend that they have siblings sooo... yah! :)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own HOA**

* * *

_**Previously on HOA: Pregnancy Pact**_

**Mr. Sweet says "Trudy said you kids have something to tell us? And that it will also involve your parents, who I've arranged for them to come Friday afternoon" they all just shrug. **

**Eddie says "Since I'm your son, I guess I should break the news to you. Well, your news is that you're going to be a grandpa, surprise!"**

* * *

**Patricia's Pov**

Once Eddie said that, all the color drained from Mr. Sweet's face. Victor screamed "WHAT?!"

Mr. Sweet said "Victor calm down! So Eddison, by what you just said, you mean to tell me that Miss. Williamson is pregnant?" me and Eddie nod. Mr. Sweet then says "Well, that is a personal matter that I'll speak to you two about, after" me and Eddie look at each other.

Victor asks "What are the other brats doing here?"

Nina, Amber, Mara and Joy say "I'm pregnant too"

Mr. Sweet looks like he's about to have a heart attack. So does Victor.

Victor screams "5 BABIES IN ANUBIS HOUSE?! I THINK NOT!"

"Victor calm down!" Mr. Sweet screams. Mr. Sweet continues saying "You kids do not know how disappointed I am right now" we all look down. Victor says "I am not going to tolerate having 5 babies in the house!"

Mr. Sweet says "Well, your just going to have to deal. We will have to change seating arrangments. I guess we will put a couple in the attic. The couples will share a room and the babies will stay in the rooms with their parents"

Victor says "We cannot have them share a room because they could just get pregnant again! They would be able to do things! Letting them share a room is like giving them permission to have sex!"

"ENOUGH!" Mr. Sweet yells. I flinch at that and I'm sure the other girls did too.

Victor continues saying "Eric! They had to be able to sneak around in order to do things before, but if we let them share a room then they will do things for sure! For god sakes Eric, they're teenagers! Irresponsible teenagers!"

"Enough Victor! The decision is final! And we cant stop them from doing things. They're already pregnant! There's nothing we can do! And if it happens again, it happens again. I'll be very disappointed if it's happens again. And Eddie next year you'll be a Senior and that baby will already be born so if you get Patricia pregnant again before graduation I swear I will take you to the clinic to get a vasectomy!" Eddie's mouth dropped open and he gulped. We all were shocked, not only with the whole Mr. Sweet taking Eddie to get a vasectomy but with the whole 'if it happens again, it happens'. Mr. Sweet says "When all your parents get here on Friday, each couple will take their families to dinner, to bond, then break them the news. No further questions. You are now dismissed to go to homeroom" as we were getting ready to get up, Mr. Sweet said "Except Eddie and Patricia" me and Eddie sat back down, while the others and Victor exited.

Mr. Sweet said "Eddie, you don't know how disappointed I am-"

I cut him off by saying "It's not Eddie's fault"

"Don't try to stick up for him Patricia. I mean I know it takes 2 people to make a baby but-"

"No I mean, uhhmm... I uh... meant to get pregnant"

"Oh" Mr. Sweet looked a little angry.

Eddie said "Please don't get mad at Patricia! She didn't really mean to get pregnant-"

"Eddie, yes I did" I cut him off. He looks at me and whispers "Why are you telling him this?" I shrug. I tell Mr. Sweet "Me and the other girls made a pact to get pregnant. We didn't understand the consequences until it was too late. But please hear me out. I am in love with your son and I didn't mean to ruin his life.. or mine. But he's willing to stay and help even though he knows that I got pregnant on purpose"

Eddie says "Yeah, I love Patricia and if you tell me to leave her, I won't. I refuse to be like you"

Mr. Sweet looks up at us and says "Edison, I am very proud of the you for wanting to be there and take responsibilty for your actions. Same for you Patricia, to take responsibility by telling the truth. You know I'm disappointed but I can tell you really love each other. Just good luck telling your parents Patricia"

I chuckle and say "Oh I know. They're going to have a fit"

Eddie asks "Is mom coming?"

"Yes, she said she would"

"Okay"

"You two can go to second period now" and me and Eddie get up and leave.

***Friday Afternoon. School is out***

**Amber's Pov**

Over the course of the week Alfie moved into my room, Eddie moved into Patricia's room, Mara moved into Jerome's room, Joy moved into Mick's room, and Nina and Fabian moved into the were all going to go out to dinner with our parents, to different resturaunts, to tell them about the pregnancies. Mine and Alfie's families are going to Friendly's, Nina's gran and Fabian's family are going to Olive Garden, Patricia and Eddie's families are going to the 99, Mara and Jerome's families are going to The Outback, and Joy and Mick's families are going to Barbyanne's**(A/N: I do not own any of these restraurants. And I'm not even sure if they have any of these resturaunts in England but whatever, just pretend :)** I was getting ready to go to dinner. I put on a hot pink strapless dress that goes down to my knees. I put on light pink tights and I'm wearing white ballet flats. I put on a white cardigan. I curl my hair loosely and put on light make up. I put on my charm bracelet, and silver hoop earings. Alfie comes in and walks up behind me and hugs me from behind. I lean backwards into him. He whispers "You look beautiful" I smile and mouth 'thank you'

He says "Babe, we got to go"

I say "I don't want to do this"

He nods and takes my hand and turns me around. We walk downstairs and into the cab that's going to take us to our doom. When we get to Friendly's I see my parents, Alfie's parents and Alfie's little 10 year old sister, Isabella. Isabella loves me and when she saw me she squeeled "Amber I love your dress!" and she hugged me.

Alfie said "Really?! You hug someone you've only met twice before your favorite brother?!"

She laughs and says "You're my only brother!" and gives him a hug.

My parents give me a hug, and Alfie parents give him a hug. We sit down at our table. It's a round booth and we sit like this from left to right- Alfie, me, Isabella, Alfie's parents and my parents. We have dinner and at the end of dinner I look at Alfie and he nods.

"Everyone, there's something we need to tell you" Alfie announces.

They all look at us. I sigh and say "Before we say anything, promise you won't get mad"

My dad says "Uh-oh. That line is never good"

I sigh and say "Uhmm, well. I am pregnant"

Alfie's parents' forks drop, Isabella claps and whispers "Amfie baby!", my mom's mouth drops and my dad gets up and says in a threatning way to Alfie "Son, outside"

I cry out "Daddy please don't!"

But my dad says "He touched you Amber! You're my little girl! I need-"

I interrupt him and say "But I got pregnant on purpose!"

My mom cries "What?!" My dad sits back down.

Alfie's mom asks "What do you mean you got pregnant on purpose?"

I sigh and say "There was a pact. I thought it was a good idea at the time because I love kids but once I realized what I'd have to go through, it was too late. But Mr and Mrs. Lewis, I love your son and I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to ruin his future or mine"

Alfie says "And even though she did this on purpose, I love her and I'm not leaving"

My mom says "Amber, you know we love you-"

My dad interrupts and says "You're out"

I cry "What?!"

My dad says "You heard me. We will pack up what you have at home and mail it to Alfie's parents. There's no way I'm letting someone who's not my daughter live in my house"

Alfie's dad asks "What do you mean she's not your daughter?"

"I'm disowning her" I gasp.

My parents then get up and leave. I look down at my hands and start to cry. Alfie's mom put her hand on mine and says "Honey, you can live with us" I look up and say "Are you sure?" she nods. I smiles. Isabella asks "Amber's living with us? And the Amfie baby?!" Alfie says "Yea, Bels" she claps and squeels "YAY!" I smile at her. If only she knew that this isn't the happiest moment in history, far from it actually.

**Mara's Pov**

I was in mine and Jerome's room getting ready for dinner with our parents. I put on a light blue baby doll dress with a white sweater and leggings. I twisted a couple strands of hair on the right side in the front and clipped it back. I'm wearing blue ballet flats and a 'J' necklace. Jerome walks in, leans against the doorframe and says "You look beautiful"

I look at him through the mirror and say "No, I look fat"  
"What are you talking about?"

"Can't you see? I have a small bump!"

"Your dress is flowy, it's not noticeable"

"But it will be!"  
"So? It'll be worth it!"

I sigh and say "I know. I just... I don't know. I don't want to tell our parents" he comes over and hugs me. "It'll be okay" he says. We walk out to the cab that'll take us to The Outback. We see my parents, my older brother Travis, Jerome's dad, and Poppy. **(A/N: Jerome lives with his dad, not his mom. His mom was barely a mom anyway)** Poppy hugs me first. We sit down at a square table. Me and Jerome on one side. Travis across from us, and our parents and Poppy on our respective sides. We talk and talk and our parents bond but I couldn't bring myself to say anything about getting pregnant. After we have dinner we order dessert. Jerome keeps nudging me to say something but I couldn't. Soon enough the dinner is over. As we walk outside and are about to say our goodbyes I scream "I can't take this anymore! I'm pregnant!" everyone in the parking lot gasps. Travis goes up to Jerome and punches him and he fell to the ground. He already had a small black eye from when he broke up that fight! I go up to Travis, hit his shoulder and yell "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"He got you pregnant!"

"That's no reason to punch him!"

"Yes it is, Mara! You're my baby sister!" and my dad says "If Travis didn't do it, I would have" I look at Jerome and see that his dad and Poppy helped him up. I say to Jerome "I'm sorry, I didn't know he'd do that"

Jerome says "It's OK, if Poppy was pregnant I would've done the same thing"

We all stand here and talk about what we're going to do. Since Jerome's dad and Poppy are living in a shoebox house right now, my parents said they can move into the apartment attached to my house, and Poppy can transfer schools. Jerome will move into my room and the baby's nursery will be in the guest room next to my room. After that me and Jerome head back to Anubis house.

**Joy's Pov**

I was in mine and Mick's room getting ready for dinner. I do not want to do this! My parents will kill Mick! I can't do this! Mick comes in and says "You ready, babe?" I stand up and look in the mirror. I'm wearing a black and white striped baby doll dress, black leggings, black leather jacket and some black stud earings. Mick says "Wow, you look amazing. Beautiful, really" I smile. He kisses my cheek and we go out to the cab that's taking us to Barbyanne's. When we get there we see our parents. We go inside and we sit at a round table. I decide to come right out and say it after we've done a little catching up. "We need to tell you something. It's important. Please don't get mad"

My dad laughs and says "Come on, it can't be that bad. It's not like you're pregnant or anything" me and Mick look down.

Mick's dad asks "Don't tell me you're pregnant, Joy! You two only started dating 2 months ago!" we kept looking down.

When I looked up, both of our parents were glaring at Mick. Mick said "Listen Mr and Mrs. Mercer, I love your daughter, and I promise to be there for her" my dad said "That's very kind of you Mick but do you realize that you have ruined both yours and Joy's futures?"

"I know but-" I can't let him take the fall for me

I interrupt him and say "I got pregnant on purpose!"

"No she didn't! She's just lying so it won't seem like it's all my fault, but it is! I take full responsibility!"

I look at him and mouth 'What?'

He mouths 'Go along with it'

I mouth 'Are you sure?'

'Positive' he mouths back.

My dad says "Well I don't know what to say"

Mick's mom says "I do. Mick I can't believe you would be so stupid!" and she gets up and slaps him. I gasp. Mick's mom just walks out. His dad says "Sorry son, but we'll be bringing your things over to the Mercers'" and he walks out.

My dad says "Mick, you can stay with us. We'll see you at Chistmas" then my parents kiss me on my head and walk out too. I look at Mick and say "I'm so sorry your parents kicked you out!"

"It's okay. They're right next door so it's not like they can actually get away from me"

"One question. Why did you not let me tell them about the pact?"

"Because, I'd rather get kicked out of my house, then see you get kicked out of yours"

"Aww you're so sweet, but you didn't have to do that"

"I know. I wanted too"

**Patricia's Pov**

Me and Eddie were on our way to the 99. Mr. Sweet isnt going because he already knows about the baby. I was wearing a purple tank top, black jeans and a black leather jacket. My hair was curled slightly. When we get to the 99 I see Eddie's mom, my mom and Piper.**(A/N: Lets just pretend Patricia's dad left when her mother got pregnant with Patricia and Piper) ** Great. I'm the screw up child and my perfect sister is there and my mom will rub it in how she's perfect and I'm not. I mean I love my sister but did she have to be here tonight? We greet, talk and have dinner. When the dessert came Eddie decided to speak up. But he doesn't say what I thought he was going to. "Ms. Williamson, will you give me your blessing to marry your daughter?" I gasp! So does everyone at the table. Eddie says "Not now, probably not before graduation. Most likely after college but I just want to be able to call her my mine, will you let me?" my mom exclaimes "Why of course!"

Eddie takes out a black box. He gets down on one knee and says "Patricia will you marry me?" I feel a single tear stream down my face. "YES!" I squeel. Oh my god, did I just squeel? But I really don't care right now! I jump up and hug him! He spins me around and the entire resturaunt claps! When he puts me down, I pull him into a kiss. Some guys whistle. After we pull apart our parents and Piper congratulate us. Then this idiotic guy screamed "So when's the baby due?!"

Me and Eddie turn to glare at him. Piper tells him "Oh no, there's no baby. They're just engaged"

"Uh.. Piper" I poke her with my elbow. She looks at me and gasps, she whispers "Patricia? No, you're not pregnant. Patricia tell me you're not pregnant!" her voice got a lot louder by each word. I'm pretty sure the whole resturaunt can hear what she just said. My mom says "Patricia?"

I look down. Eddie's mom scolds "Eddie I thought I raised you better than this!"

This waitress comes over and says "I'm gonna have to ask you to please take this outside" we all walk outside after my mom gives the waitress the money. When we get outside Eddie's mother screams "HOW COULD YOU BE SO INCREDIBLY STUPID EDDIE?!"

I'm about to tell her about the pact but Eddie whispers to me "Don't tell her" I look confused at him. He tells his mom "Listen I love Patricia and do whatever you want to do with me" he turns to my mom and says "Ms. Williamson, I am in love with your daughter. You cannot keep me away even if you wanted to"

My mom says "I will not keep you away. I don't want Patricia to be a single mother, after what I've been through, I don't want her to go through that. Even though she would have me and Piper, I can see how much you two love each other, and taking you away from her would not be pretty"

Eddie said "Thank you Ms. Williamson" and I nodded and said "Thanks mom"

My mom turned to Eddie's mom and said "I think it would be a good idea if Eddie moved in with us. We can't have the baby split his or her time between two countries. You seem incredibly upset with him so if you want, when you get home, you can ship his stuff to my house"

Eddie's mom hesitated then said "I am upset with my son but I don't want him to move away from me... Eddie what did your father say?"

"He's okay with it... Sorta but he's learning to deal"

"... Well... I guess it would be best if you live with Patricia. You could be able to help out with the baby. You would also be closer to your father" she sighed and said "Just promise you'll visit and send me lots of pictures" Eddie nodded and went to give her a hug. I heard them both say "I love you" after they pulled apart she came over to me and said "Good luck Patricia" and she gave me a hug. My mom gave her our address for her to be able to ship Eddie's stuff. Wow, this all happend so fast. In less that a month I got pregnant, got engaged, me and Eddie share a room in Anubis House and Eddie moves in with me, my mom and Piper. Piper says to me "I bet that your guys' baby will be the most cutest baby with the most sarcastic attitude and fierce personality" I laugh. Eddie comes over and kisses my forehead. Piper says to him "Listen buddy, hurt her and you'll have to deal with me, got it? I may be the nice, soft and sweet twin, but I'm related to Patricia, I do have claws" Eddie nods and says "You have nothing to worry about"

**Nina's Pov**

I walked down the stairs into the common room. Me and Fabian were getting ready to go to the Olive Garden. I was wearing a white flowy shirt that went down to about mid thigh and was long sleeves, denim jeans, and a pair of white uggs. My hair was straightened and I put on my silver ring and matching earings. Everyone else was already at dinner. When I got to the common room I saw Fabian. He turned around and said "Wow. You look... breathtaking" I blush and say "Why thank you. It's not even much"

"Yea but you always look breathtaking... Even in sweats or your gym clothes"

"You're very sweet" and we smile at each other like idiots. We hear _beep beep_ and know that that was our ride to take us to dinner. When we get there we see my Gran and Fabian's parents already sitting at a table. They look like they were talking about something serious. Huhm. When they notice us they get up and hug us. When me and Fabian sit down I ask "What were you guys talking about?"

My Gran says "You'll find out soon honey... How have you been doing?"

"Good... How about you? Everything OK?"

"I'm afraid not"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you after we order"

The waitress comes and we order. I really don't feel like eating. Oww.. My stomach really hurts.. And my back. I have the worst headach right now. The food came fast and I just play around with it. I've been silent for a while, and no one really seems to notice. Then my Gran says "Nina, I have something important to tell you" I look up at her.

"You know how I was sick last year? Well, I've came down with some sort of disease and I'm moving into a nursing home this weekend"

"What?! Oh my god! Gran, please tell me you're joking" I am starting to freak out.

My Gran continues saying "I was talking to Fabian's parents asking if they'll let you move in with them. I have all of your stuff from America in the car and they'll take it back with them"

Fabian's mom says "And you'll have to sleep in the guest's bedroom, sweetie"  
I look at Fabian and he looks just as shocked as I am. I put my head in my hands and say "I can't believe this is happening"

Gran puts her hand on my hands and says "Oh sweetie, I'll be right in the neighborhood. You'll be able to visit me when you're at the Rutter's and while you're at school"

"You don't understand!"

Fabian looks at me and whispers "You would've had to move anyway"

His parents and my Gran were a little confused on that. I sigh and say "I'm pregnant" I hear them gasp. Gran exclaimes "Well, this is exciting!"

Fabian's dad says "No this is not very exciting! I can't believe my son would be so stu-"

Fabian's mom cuts him off and says "Enough! We don't need to lecture Fabian or Nina. They've just been given pretty hard news, and they just gave it right back to us. Fabian's right, this arrangment would've had to happen sooner or later because we couldn't have them live in seperate countries when they share a baby! Okay everyone let's just calm down"

Fabian says "Mum, I think you're the one that needs to calm down"

"You're absolutely right!"

We continue on with our dinner. This night did not turn out the way I wanted it to. I barely eat my dinner and I have the worst headach all night but I don't say anything.

* * *

**PHEW! I finally finished this chapter! Pretty long, huh? I warned you last chapter didn't I? I hope u enjoyed it! Okay soooo I'm really sorry about the outfits! I am really stupid and don't know how to find outfits and put links, well I know how to post links but the outfits were just in my head and I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to find them anyway so just use your imagination! And Patricia's ring... Well it's gold with a tiny diamond. I really didn't think that much about it.. Sorry.**

**Also i just want to say... I finally figured out how to update from my phone! And how to edit/write from my phone! Haha! I feel smart! :))**

**Anyway PLEASE REVIEW! Anyone have any guesses to what's wrong with Nina? Keep reading! Oh and i was thinking about doing flashbacks about the nights they all got pregnant... Review telling me if you'd want to read that or not ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: Flashbacks

**Hey guys! Thanks to all the people who reviewed last chapter. You know who u r!** **And** **this chapter is a flashback chapter. Its still rated T bc i dont know how to write stuff like ****_that _****but... Yah :p and the flashbacks were the nights they got pregnant(not the couples' first time. In the flashbacks they already had their first times sooo) And this chapter might absolutely suck as Im not very good at 'intimidate' scenes or whatever so no hate :p oh and the girls part of the pact will be a little.. i dunno but remember this is before they realized they did the wrong thing.**

**this chapter is very short, i apologize**

**Disclaimer: Do not own HOA**

* * *

**Jara *First Night back from break***

**Mara's Pov**

Me and Jerome were in his room on his bed talking about the summer. After we finished we just sat there for what seemed like 5 minutes.

I sighed "Im bored" Jerome just smirked at me.

He leaned closer whispering  
"I know a little something that can keep us entertained" and he kissed me.

I smiled into the kiss. We continue making out for like the next 10 minutes. Then Jerome pulled away and started kissing my neck. He starts playing with the hem of my dress. I move my hands to his shirt and unbutton it and push it off. We kiss again and fall backwards onto the bed. I think you know what happens next.

**Peddie *A week after they made the pact**Friday Night***

**Patricia's Pov**

Me and Eddie just got back from the movies. As soon as we got in the door we started making out and we were making out while walking to his room. Can ya keep a secret? Before we went to the movies I snuck into Eddie's room and stole all of his condoms and threw them into the fire place. I know, pure evil right? But I need to get pregnant! We fell onto his bed still kissing. Somehow we were both already topless and bottomless, except for our underwear. He reached over to his bedside table and was searching for a condom. I could feel myself smirking.

He says "Uhmmm.. it looks like we're all out of condoms"

I shake my head and say "Im on the pill" and pull him into a kiss.

Okay you and I both know that I wont use the pills. Now we both know what happens next.

**Moy *The day after Peddie**Saturday***

**Joy's Pov**

I was on my way to Mick's room to get pregnant! Im really excited! I knock on his door and he opens it smiling at me. I pull him into a kiss, walking in and slamming the door behind me.

He pulls away and asks "What was that?"

"I want to have a little fun" I smile.

"Care do join me?" I ask as I sit down on his bed.

He smiled and walks up to me and climbs in top of me and we lean backwards kissing. After things get heated and he goes to reach for a condom I say  
"Dont. Im on the pill" and then I think you know what happens next.

**Amfie *The day after Moy**Sunday***

**Amber's Pov**

Everyone was out today. I had mine and Nina's room set up with flowers and candles. And you know what? No condoms in sight! Eeephh! An Amfie baby! Im so happy! Iwas dressed in a pink short nightgown. Alfie wont be able to resist! Not like he hasnt before but... Nevermind! I send Alfie a text telling him to come upstairs. He knocks on the door. I go to open it. When he sees the room and what im wearing his mouth drops. I smirk and pull him into the room and we fall onto my bed, kissing. I think we both know what happens next.

**Fabina *A week later**Friday***

**Nina's Pov**

Me and Fabian were up in the attic having a picnic. I think that it is a perfect time to go through with the pact. I feel wrong doing this but I've been thinking of a little mini me or Fabian and I've been slowly falling in love with the idea. After we finish eating Fabian asked me  
"What do you want to do?"

I smiled and said "I can think of something" and give him a kiss.

We fall backwards and you can guess what happens next.

* * *

**Now, that wasn't as bad as I thought it was when I first wrote it. But please review telling me if you liked it or not! Speaking of reviewing... Ive noticed not that many people have been reviewing... Some people have but not everyone... WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO GET A REVIEW OUT OF YOU GUYS! I kno ive said either in this story or my other one that i didnt want to be one of those authors that say "5 reviews for the next chapter" and im not. Im still gonna update no matter how many reviews i get but.. Maybe that'll change if i only get 4 reviews per chapter! so please review! I like to know what you guys think! If i get tons of reviews ill update later today... But if i dont then you might have to wait until tmrw. Plus I have a science project to work on- BOO! Anyway PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10: She Lost What?

**Here's chapter 10. Beware this chapter is very sad**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

***A week later***

**Nina's Pov**

I was asleep when I feel a sharp pain in my stomach.

"Fabian" I whisper.  
He turns around to face me and asks  
"Yea Nines?"

I say "I don't feel good"

He says "It's probably nothing. It's probably just the baby"

I say "I've been feeling like this for 2 weeks, Fabian. I think something's wrong" and all of the sudden I feel the sheets get wet. "Fabian turn on the light!" he reaches up quickly and turns on the light. I lift the sheets off of me and I see blood.

"Oh my god" Fabian says.

I scream at the top of my lungs and then start crying.

**Amber's Pov**

I heard Nina scream.

"Alfie! Did you hear that?!" I ask him as I jump out of bed. He jumps out too.

When we get out of our room we see Patricia and Eddie walk out of theirs too, and Jerome, Mara, Mick and Joy run upstairs. Trudy and Victor were not far behind them.

"Who screamed?" Trudy asked

"Nina!" I say and we all go up to the attic.

When we open Fabian and Nina's door and see the sheets on Nina's side covered in blood. Me and the other girls gasp. Trudy and Victor go up to Nina and ask her if she's ok.

Fabian cries "What's wrong with her? She just screamed and started crying, she won't tell me what's wrong!" all the other guys looked really confused.

I feel tears streaming down my face. I look at the other girls and see they've started crying too.

Fabian asks "Amber, what's wrong with her?"

I turn around to the guys and whisper  
"She lost the baby" me and the other girls go to our boyfriends and cry into their shoulders. Alfie holds me tightly. I can hear Fabian start to cry. I keep hearing my voice saying 'She lost the baby'

* * *

**OKAY DON'T HATE ME! I'm so sorry! But this makes it different from the movie! I know this is a very sad chapter :( but something very special will come up for Fabina shippers ;)**

**Please review telling me your thoughts**

**oh and tmrw is another snow day ;p**


	11. Chapter 11: She Lost The Baby

**Here's chapter 11. I know I'm evil :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

**Mara's Pov**

We were at the hospital right now to see if Nina really lost her baby. Fabian was with Nina in the hospital room. Me and the rest of the house including Trudy and Victor were in the waiting room. Me, Patricia, Joy and Amber have been an emotional wreck ever since we saw Nina. I feel soo bad. I can't imagine how Nina and Fabian must be feeling, especially Nina. What if I lose mine and Jerome's baby? I wouldn't be able to take it.

After all the crying Patricia speaks up and says "I really don't find this fair. Nina was the one who didn't want to go through with the pact, so why did she have to lose her baby? It's just not fair" me, Joy and Amber nod. Patricia continues saying "It should've been me. I'm the one who came up with the pact"

Eddie shushes her and tells her "Don't say that. It'll be okay. Everything will be alright" and kisses her hair.

I say "Yea, don't say that Patricia. It should've been me. I'm the one that started this whole thing"

Jerome tells me "Don't say that Mars, it's not your fault"

"I feel like it is!" I scream.

Trudy says "It's not your fault, Mara. It's no one's fault. Everything will be ok"

Amber says "Not for Nina and Fabian"

Mick says "I can't imagine how they're feeling right now"

**Fabian's Pov**

We brought Nina to the emergency room. Amber said that Nina lost the baby. I don't want to believe it! After the nurses brought Nina in and ran some tests, they asked me to come in and the nurse said "Well Mr. Rutter, Miss. Martin did have a miscarriage"

I feel like punching something. I feel like crying. I'm feeling so many things right now that I can't even start to explain. The nurse leaves me to be alone with Nina.

She looks at me and croaks "Fabian" she looks even worse then I must look. God, I bet she feels even worse than me. I sit on the bed with her, and pull her into a hug. **(A/N: Like Ben and Adrian from Secret Life after they lost their baby)**We both fall asleep.

***Next Day, Nina and Fabian went home***

**Nina's Pov**

Me and Fabian got to come home today. I just went right up to our room and crawled into bed. I haven't got up since. I'm so sad. I've been crying non-stop. I feel like I did something wrong. But I haven't done anything. The doctor said that I didn't do anything wrong, just that the baby didn't make it, that it was all in God's hands. What kind of god goes around killing innocent babies? I mean that's just wrong. I'm depressed. I will not get up. I feel horrible, I've been feeling like something was wrong for the past 2 weeks, why didn't I tell someone? I could've saved my baby.

**Amber's Pov**

When Nina and Fabian got home, Nina went right to her room. The rest of us were in the common room, mourning. Me and the other girls have been crying. I said "I can't believe this, this could happen to any of us. And why Nina? She's the one that didn't want to go through with the pact. Like Patricia said, it's just not fair"

Joy said "Yea. We're all really sorry, Fabian" and we all nodded.

Fabian looked up at us, he cried even more than me, and i'm a girl, and i'm a drama queen, and i'm pregnant, thats saying something. He just stared at us. He didn't say anything.

Joy said "Fabes? Didn't you hear what i said? I said we're really sorry"

"Yea I heard you" Fabian snapped.

Mick defended Joy "No need to yell at her"

Fabian said "Sorry, I'm just really upset. You guys don't know how this feels"

Mara said "We are really sorry. I wish there was something we could do"

"Yea well, there's not. Go on and be happy. Go start your little families. No need to have a pity party for me and Nina" Fabian snapped.

Eddie said "Woah Fabian, calm down. There's no pity party, we're just really sor-"

"Someone say they're sorry one more time" Fabian glared at us.

I said "Geez Fabian. We love you and Nina and losing your baby is like losing part of you two. But we are really sorry"

Fabian screamed "I DON'T NEED YOU GUYS TO BE SORRY! STOP SAYING THAT! IT's JUST REMINDING ME OF WHAT I LOST!"

Me and Joy stand up and go up to hug him. He falls right into our hug and breaks down. After a while I say "I'm going to go see Nina"

Patricia says "I'm coming with you"

And me and Patricia go up to the attic and see Nina on her bed curled up in a ball, crying. We walk over to her bed and we crawl in with her. Patricia behind her and me in front on her. **(A/N: Has anyone ever seen Charmed? Well if you have then remember when they had to vanquish Cole, and Phoebe was upset? And Piper and Paige crawled into bed with her? Well the position is like that) **

***A week later***

**Nina's Pov**

It's been a week since me and Fabian lost our baby, and I've barely left the attic. I can't. I'm too depressed. I've been excused from school for the next month, then I have to go back. The news of my miscarriage and the other girls' pregnancies spread around the school, since the head cheerleader's (she's a bitch and can't keep a secret) sister is a receptionist at the hospital and told her. Amber came up and knocked on the door, she said through the door "Nines, can I come in?"

I croak "It's open"

She walks in and says "Me, Mara, Joy and Patricia and the guys are going to our first sonograms"

"That's great. I hope everything is alright" I said truthfully.

"If you don't want us to go, we won't"

"Amber, you have to go to your sonogram. It's ok, go, I'll be fine"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I want to make sure everything is alright with your baby. And the others"

"Ok! And Fabian is downstairs. He's gonna come upstairs after we leave"

"Okay, thanks Ambs. Good luck" i give her a weak smile. She gives me a hug then exits the attic.

After a while, I hear Fabian come up. "Hey" he says. I try to smile, but I can't.

"I have a surprise for you" he says.

"What?" I say as I sit up.

He gets down on one knee and he pulls out a small box. I gasp. Is that what I think it is?

He says "This is not a proposal, it's a promise. A promise to stay true to you. A promise to be the best boyfriend a girl could ever have. A promise to always be honest. A promise that we'll get through this. A promise to marry you one day. And i hope you'll return these promises and be mine, forever"

I start to cry. I nod and say "I accept... Or I promise" and I softly chuckle for the first time since we lost the baby. He puts the ring on my finger. I lean down and give him a kiss. Then he picks me up and we stand there hugging each other. After we pull apart I say "This is the happiest I've been in a while" he nods and says "Me too" and we kiss again.

**Okay that's the chapter. Who loved the Fabina moment? I know a lot of you are upset with the death of the Fabina baby and IM SO SORRY! But it makes a good story right? And I have tomorrow off again as its another snow day so I'll update a couple times tomorrow :)**

**Next chapter it's a flashfoward to when we find out the genders :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	12. Chapter 12: Boy or Girl?

**I just want to say thank you to ALL people who have been reviewing! Your reviews is what keeps me going! I didn't think this story was gonna be any good but you guys have proved me otherwise! Thanks again!**

**oh and lets just say that Nina's gran and Fabian's parents were told about the miscarriage at Christmas(great xmas present rite?)**

**And here is chapter 12! btw this is a flashfoward chapter, when we find out all the genders. So like if you remember from ch 9 Patricia, Amber and Joy got pregnant the same weekend, and lets just say Mara is only 3 weeks ahead of them. Right now Mara is 23 weeks, and Patricia, Amber and Joy are 20 weeks. And the timeline is actually reality right now- we are now February 10, 2013. Anyway lets continue with the story :)**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own HOA? If I do then I need to get a makeover.**

***In the waiting room w/ Jara, Peddie, Amfie and Moy***

**Patricia's Pov**

Me and the others were in the waiting room, waiting to be called to be told if we are having a little girl or boy. Don't tell anyone this but I'm really excited! I know, me? Excited? Well i am, and i could squeal like Amber if I wanted to, but I won't because the guys would never let me live that down. Mara and Jerome could've found out the gender 3 weeks ago but Mara wanted to find out with us. And you might be wondering who's paying for these appointments, well Mr. Sweet is paying for all of us actually. But our actual parents will have to help pay for everything else(we all come from rich families, not as rich as Amber[and her parents disowned her so]). The nurse came in and called "Patricia Williamson" Why am I first? My name is at the end of the alphabet? But anyway me and Eddie stand up and follow the nurse into room. **(A/N: I do not know what doctor-like things are called, so i might be wrong. Who am I kidding? Im most likely wrong) **I laid down on the bed thingy. Our doctor, Dr. Powers, came in and said "Hello Patricia, Eddie. How are you two today?"

Eddie said "Nervous, but excited too"

"Perfectly normal" she said. "You're getting ready to know if you are having a baby boy or girl. Its very exciting. What were you two hoping for?"

I said "Well we agreed that we'll be happy no matter what we're having"

She nodded and squirted the gel on my stomach. I looked up at the monitor and could see a little baby. It's not the first time I've seen our baby but it's still amazing to watch every time. I can hear the heartbeat bounce up and down the walls.

Dr. Powers said "Well it looks like you two are getting a baby girl! Congratulations!"

My face broke put into a wide smile. I looked up at Eddie and saw that his smile was just as big as mine. Dr. Powers left the room to leave us alone. I looked at Eddie and said "A little girl" he nodded and smiled bigger(if that was even possible) he leant down and gave me a kiss. We stood up and I fixed my shirt and then we walked out to where our friends were. Jerome asked us "So what are you kids having?"

Eddie said "First of all we're not kids and we're having-"

I cut him off and squeal "It's a girl!" I know I squealed but I don't care and I don't think anyone noticed. The girls came up to hug me, while the guys went up to congratulate Eddie.

**Amber's Pov**

Ohmigawd! Patricia is having a baby girl! I am so happy for her! In case you didn't know we all had the same doctor so Dr. Powers came in and said "Amber Millington"

Me and Alfie followed her into the room. I laid down on the bed thingy and Dr. Powers squirted the cold gel(It's really cold!) onto my stomach. She asked "How are you guys doing?"

Alfie said "We're doing good"

"That's good. What do you two want to have?"

I squealed "We want a girl!"

Dr. Powers moved around the wand thingy and our baby popped on the screen. She's(or He's) still beautiful every time I see her(or him). She said "Well "Congratulations, you two got your wish! It's a girl!" I squealed again! Im so happy!' Me and Alfie are having a girl! When Alfie helps me stand up I give up a huge hug, and he spins me around. "I'm so happy!" I squeal. He smiles really big and says "Me too" and we kiss. We walk out to our friends and I squeal "It's a girl!" And they all congratulate us!

**Joy's Pov**

Wow! Patricia and Amber are having girls! I want one too! But a little boy would be awesome too! Mick wants a boy so he can teach him sports. We babysat this little boy over the summer and he's just the sweetest thing, so I want a boy too! Dr. Powers comes in and says "Joy Mercer"

Me and Mick follow her into the room. I lay down on the bed thingy. I lift up my shirt and she squirts the gel on my stomach. Mine and Mick's baby pops up on the screen, it's our little miracle. "How is the happy couple today?" She asks us.

Mick says "We're doing great"

"What would you two like to have?" She asks.

I say "We both want a boy, but a little girl wouldn't be so bad"

She nods and points to the screen and says "There's your baby. See the little-"

Mick interrupts her and exclaims "It's a boy! Yes! It's a boy!" I start laughing uncontrollably.

Dr. Power says "Yes Mick, it's a boy. You two can calm down now. Congratulations!"

My laughter dies down and Mick calms down. I get off the bed and fix my shirt. When I stand up Mick picks me and spins me around! When he puts me back down we kiss. We're both really excited! We walk out to our friends.

Mick exclaims "It's a boy!" And everyone comes to congratulate us.

**Mara's Pov**

Okay so Patricia and Amber are having girls, and Joy's having a boy. Me and Jerome don't know what we want. We agreed that we'll be happy either way but I can tell he really wants a boy. Dr. Powers comes in and says "Mara Jaffray"

Me and Jerome follow her into the room. I lay down on the bed and lift up my shirt. Dr. Powers puts the cold gel on my stomach and moves the wand around. I see mine and Jerome's baby on the monitor for like the 5th time, but it's still magical to me.

Dr. Powers asks "So Mara, why did you want to wait 3 weeks to find out the gender?"

"I wanted to find out the same time as my friends" i told her.

She asks us "What do you two want to have?"

Jerome says "We'll be happy with whichever"

She tells us "Well, it looks like you're having a boy!"

Jerome whispers "YES!" I look at him and smile a big smile. He leans down and gives me a kiss. Now that I think about it, i wanted a boy too!

We walk out of the room over to our friends and say simultaneously "It's a boy!" And they all come over to hug us.

**Okay so that was chapter 12! I'll update later today but I have to work on my science project and long comp :p**

**And the idea of Joy(and Mick) babysitting a little boy over the summer was actually from my life because I've babysat this adorable little boy(he's 2) these past 2 summers and hope to do it again this summer. I also have 2 nieces that are 5 and 3! **

**And all the girls baby bumps are actually going to be small. Like not humungous. Like you know how normal pregnant women look when they're like idk, 4 months in? That's how they'll look through the entire pregnancy. And don't think it's not possible because it is! First of all they're only 17(well Patricia and Mara are the only ones that are 17[Everyone's bday is the same in real life, well except for Joy and Nina]). What was I saying? Oh yah, they're 17 so their baby bumps wouldn't be that big. Plus th girls are small anyway... And my sister is small too and she was 17 when she had her first daughter and her bump was very small too. And when she was pregnant again, her bump was small again. So yea :)**

**And here's what you've all probably been waiting for! Baby names! I have a few names picked out but I want you guys to give me some ideas! Next chapter I'll put up a poll but right now give me some up ideas! Review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- Don't own House of Anubis**

**Nina's Pov**

I was waiting for the others to come home so they can reveal the genders! It's been 4 months since me and Fabian lost our baby and we've been doing better. We're still depressed, but not that much. You just don't get over something like that overnight do you? No. I've been back at school for about 3 months now. Me and Fabian haven't even done _**anything**_ since we found out. Right now me and him were in the common room studying for our french test. I don't need to study. Actually I don't want to study.

"What does 'Je t'aime' mean" Fabian askes me.

"Okay, that's not in the unit but it means 'I love you' and i feel the same way"

We sit there smiling at each other. He sighs and says "I don't want to study"

I smirk and say "I know what we can do instead" and I scooch closer to him and lean in and kiss him. He kisses back. We hear the door open and close and we jump apart. The rest of the house walks into the common room and Jerome says "We weren't interrupting anything were we?"

I just ignore him and say "Sooo.. What are you guys having?!"

Amber and Patricia squeal "A girl!"

Joy and Mara squeal "A boy!"

Me and Fabian get up and congratulate them. I really am happy for them. The guys pull out their sonogram photos and me and Fabian "Awwwwe" at them. Trudy comes in and says "Oh you're back! Oohh tell me what you're having!" They tell her that Amfie and Peddie are having girls, and Jara and Moy are having boys.

**Patricia's Pov**

After we show Nina, Fabian and Trudy the sonogram photos we all go to our rooms to call our parents. I take my phone out of my pocket and dial Piper's number. She picks up on the third ring.

**(A/N: Here's the convo. Patricia is _bold italic _and Piper is bold underlined)**

**Hey Trixie!**

_**Hey Piper!**_

**What's up?**

_**Me and Eddie found out the gender of the baby!**_

**No way! Tell me!**

_**It's a girl!**_

**Aww yay! I wanted it to he a girl! I'm gonna have a little niece!**

**_Yup! Got to go, sis. I'll talk to ya later, yea?_**

**Okay! Tell the baby Auntie Piper loves her!**

**_Will do. Bye love ya_**

**Love you too**

**(End of convo)**

I texted my mom telling her that it's a girl.

I sit on my bed and look down at my stomach. There's my daughter in there. Wow.

Eddie walks in and says "Just got off the phone with my mom"

"Cool" i said.

He sits down next to me and says "Sooo... What should we name her?"

"I don't know"

"Well we have 4 months to figure it out"

I nod and he kisses my forehead.

**That's the chapter! Sorry it's short! Tomorrow is not a snow day so I'm going back to school :( but next week I'm on vacation! Yay! :) I prob won't update until like Friday because I want to give you guys time to vote on the names.**

**Speaking of names.. Here they are. Thanks to the people who gave me some ideas! You all can vote on 2 for each couple! PS- I'm horrible at coming up with boy names so the names are inspirations from my life... Anyway here are the names you can chose from.**

**Peddie-**

**Jade**

**Molly**

**Eleanor**

**Keira**

**Lexie**

**Emma**

**Kayla**

**Brittany**

**Isabel**

**Katie**

**Amfie-**

**Ana**

**Amirah**

**Avalon**

**Ariana**

**Aria**

**Amy**

**Ashley**

**Adriana**

**Ahlyah**

**Alyssa**

**Jara-**

**Ethan**

**Toby**

**Jake**

**Zayn**

**Matty**

**Moy-**

**Dustin**

**Ryder**

**Sawyer**

**Jonah**

**Michael**

**You can vote on 2 names for each couple! Please review! :)) xx**


	14. Chapter 14: Voting

**Okay I know I said I prob wont update until Friday... And this is technically not an update. Sorry. I wasnt going to update until Friday because I went back to school today and thought my teachers would overbear me with homework as we missed 2 days because of the storm, but I barely got homework so yay! I would like to thank all the people who voted on the names ;) I even asked some of my friends which names they like better... Lol**

**I've narrowed it down to 3 each couple. Please vote on your FAVORITE! Along with a middle name. The middle name could be any of the other 2 choices OR you can come up with your own middle name ;)**

**Here are the FINAL choices-**

**Peddie- Jade(or Jadelyn), Isabel or Keira **

**Amfie- Aria, Ana or Avalon**

**Jara- Jake, Matty or Ethan**

**Moy- Jonah, Dustin or Ryder**

**Okay so please review telling me your favorite and dont forget to include a middle name. Again for the middle name you can chose one of the other 2 choices or come up with your own ;)**

**Imma give you guys till Friday to vote. **

**PS: I'm on vacation next week so I'll update A LOT! I know I've prob said I'll be on vacation next week a lot. Well you're hearing it again ;)**

**Sooo VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE ;)**


	15. Chapter 15: Baby Names & Valentine's Day

**Okay so I just would like to address something. If you have noticed any spelling errors in this I APOLOGIZE! When I write the stories I'm either on my computer or my phone, and when I PM people(so if I've ever PMed you) I'm on my phone. My laptop is old, well not really old, like only a few years old but a couple keys have fell off because my dog has jumped on it, plus my computer DOESNT HAVE SPELLCHECK! Grrrrr! And on my phone I turned autocorrect off, and for some reason it doesnt ALWAYS underline mispelled words. So roar! And i might miss a couple letters because my phone is cracked :(**

**Since yesterday was Valentine's Day... And the timeline of the story is all caught up to reality... The couples are gonna celebrate Valentine's Day after we find out the names ;) **

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN HOA! I have to go cry in a corner now :"(**

**Nina's Pov**

Amber was visiting me in mine and Fabian's room. She keeps listing names for her daughter. Okay I AM happy for her, and Patricia, Joy and Mara but I feel a little jealous. I mean I lost my baby. Is it wrong for me to wish for them not to be happy? I mean I want them to happy but like... I don't know.

"NIIIINNNAAAA!?" Amber screams.

I snap my head up at her and ask "What?!"

"You zoned out on me"

"Sorry! So what were the names again?"

"Oh right! Well since mine and Alfie's names both start with 'A', our baby's name should start with 'A' right?"

"Well, it doesn't have to, but I think that it's a very cute idea"

"Okay soo... I really love the name Ana! Don't you?! But I don't know if it should be the first name or a middle name!"

"Well what are the other names?"

"Me and Alfie really like the names Aria and Avalon! And if we name her Aria, it could be a nickname for Ariana! But like we don't know. And some possible middle names are Elizabeth, Marie, Annabeth, Macy, Grace, Lilly, Rose.. And Nina"

"Awwwe.. You don't have to name her after me"

"It's a possibility"

"You really don't have to!"

"I know, but I'd like to"

"Well can I tell you the names I like?"

"Yes!"

"Ariana or Aria for short Ana, Avalon Elizabeth, Avalon Marie and Aria Macy"

"Ooohh I love those! I'll talk to Alfie about it tonight!" And she takes out her phone and starts typing, probably writing down the names. She asks me

"If we were to name her after you, what would the first name be?"

I shrugged and said "Uhmmmm... I don't know, probably Avalon. But please you really don't have to name her after me"

"Ugh fine I won't! But I swear, the next daughter I have, her middle name WILL be Nina!"

"OKAAAYY!"

We both start laughing. We hear someone knock on the door. "It's open!" I yell.

Mara, Patricia and Joy waddle in. You know what's weird? The 4 of them actually aren't that big, as in baby bumps obviously. But it makes since, first of all they're all small anyway, and they're only 16/17. Anyway they sit down and Patricia says "What were you guys talking about?"

Amber squeals "Baby names! Now tell me do you guys like Ariana or Aria for short Ana, Avalon Elizabeth, Avalon Marie or Aria Macy better?"

"Ariana Ana, Aria for short" Joy says.

"Avalon Elizabeth" Patricia says.

"Aria Macy" Mara says.

"K! Thanks! I guess her first name will be Aria! I'll ask Alfie to decide on a middle name!" Amber squeals.

"So, what are the rest of you planing on naming your baby?" I ask.

"Me and Eddie had a hard time deciding between Jade and Isabel. We liked a lot of our names for middle names like Emma and Paige and Rose, oh and we really like Felicity, but we decided on Jadelyn Isabel, Jade for short" Patricia says.

The rest of us said at the same time "Pretty name!"

I look at Joy. She says "Me and Mick liked the names Dustin, Ryder and Jonah. We still can't seem to decide. We do know that we are gonna have the middle name be Ryder, but should his first name be Dustin or Jonah?"

Me and Patricia said "Dustin" while Amber and Mara said "Jonah"

Joy sighed and said "Well that helped"

"Well does Jonah Ryder Campbell have a better ring to it or does Dustin Ryder Campbell?" I said.

Patricia said "Now that I think about, I like Jonah much better" I nod along.

"What about baby Jara?" Amber asked Mara.

"Me and Jerome decided on Ethan Jonathan Clarke" Mara said.

"Awwww" we all said.

***Valentine's Day***

**Amber's Pov**

It's Valentine's Day! Yay! Too bad it's a school day! I put on a hot pink baby doll dress with a red heart sweater, and white ballet flats. Oh did I mention that the school lifted the uniforms?! Yea they did! I'm so happy! Anyway I straighten my hair and put a pink bow headband on.

I walk downstairs and see the girls, but no guys. I see that the girls dress up for Valentine's Day too!

Nina's wearing a see-through black shirt and a pink tank-top with red and purple hearts underneath, with jeans and her sneakers. Her hair is in a side-braid. I approve, except for her choice of shoes, but whatever.

Patricia was wearing a red long sleeve maternity shirt and black jeggings with her black boots. Her hair was just down and straight. It's very Patricia, but I approve.

Joy was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a red sparkly vest, red maternity jeans and red ballet flats. Her hair was curled. I approve.

Mara was wearing a red baby doll dress with a grey sweatshirt and black ballet flats. The side front of her hair was pulled towards the back. I approve, except her sweatshirt. Why not a cardigan, she has a ton of them, or not a sweater like mine? But it's ok.

"Good morning besties! Happy Valentine's Day!" I cheer as I sit down at the table with them.

"Good morning, Amber!" they say.

"Where are the guys?" I ask.

"I don't know.. Fabian wasn't in his room this morning" Nina said.

"Neither was Eddie" Patricia said.

"Or Jerome" Mara said.

"Or Mick" Joy said.

"That's weird, neither was Alfie" I say.

"They didn't even say 'Happy Valentine's Day'" Joy whined.

"That makes me sad" I said.

"We should get to school so we can yell at them" Patricia said as she stood up and put her plate in the sink.

We all started to walk to school. When we go there, this girl from Isis House, I think her name is Willow, came running up to us. When she reached us she squealed,  
"Go to the drama room! A big surprise is waiting for you!"

We followed her to the drama room. When we got there, our jaws dropped. Wow! The room was covered in rose petals! And they were on the stage wearing tuxes, under a big sign that said  
"Happy Valentine's Day"

Alfie walked over to be carrying flowers and a teddy bear. He said,  
"Will you be my Valentine?"

"YES!" I squealed as I jumped up hugged him.

I look around and see Fabina, Peddie, Jara and Moy hugging too!

After me and Alfie pull apart he says "We have reservations at Breadstixs tonight"**(A/N: I have absolutely no idea if Breadstixs is a real resturaunt, it's on the show Glee)**

"Omg! That resturaunt is really exspensive!"

"It's Valentine's Day so there's a discount"

"Oh! Well yay! I can't wait!"

I kiss his cheek.

The bell rings.

***After School***

**Mara's Pov**

Me and the other girls were all in Amber's room getting ready for our Valentine's Day dates at Breadstixs!

Amber was helping us get ready.

I was wearing a white silk dress that was lacy on the top and the skirt was baby blue and flowy so that it sorta hides my small baby bump. I was also wearing white ballet flats.

Nina was wearing a long-sleeved purple dress that went down to just above her knees. She was wearing purple ballet flats.

Amber was wearing a plain baby pink half-sleeved maternity dress. She was wearing pink ballet flats.

Joy was wearing a yellow short-sleeved maternity dress that had a bow in the middle. Her shoes were yellow ballet flats.

Patricia was wearing a black short-sleeved maternity dress that was splattered with purple and red sparkles at the top. She obviously wore her black boots.

Amber was the only one who changed her hair. She curled her hair slightly. The rest of us just redid our hair but kept it the same as earlier.

We all put on our coats and headed downstairs.

***At Breadstixs with Jara***

**Still Mara's Pov**

Me and Jerome were sitting at a booth at Breadstixs.

"Have I told you look beautiful?" He asks.

"All day actually" I say.

"Well it's true"

"Why thank you"

"... Are you excited for Ethan to get here?"

"Yeah... But I'm much more nervous. What about you?"

"I have absolutely no idea. I just hope I'm a good father and I don't screw up"

"You'll be a great father, trust me"

"But the way I blackmail-"

"That was the OLD you! You've changed a great deal, Jerome"

"I know, but-"

"No buts! You've been with me in this pregnancy since you found out! You might've been a little mad when you found out that I might've got pregnant on purpose but you stayed. You could've just left, even if I didn't get pregnant on purpose, but you stayed. You didn't have to give up your life for me or Ethan. But you did. You didn't have to take this upon yourself at 17 years old, but you did. And because of that, it shows that you ARE capable of being a father. Trust me, you'll be a great father. I know you've already fallen in love with him"

"Thanks Mars" he says as he leans across the table to give me a kiss.

"I love you" he says.

"I love you too"

***With Peddie***

**Patricia's Pov**

Me and Eddie were sitting a booth at Breadstixs.

"I can't believe you spent money to take me here" I sighed.

"You're worth it, Yacker" he says.

"Awww you're such a sap"

"Remember the night we made up? I said I was gonna be soft and sweet these next 9 months... 5 down, 4 more to go"

"Yea, you've been doing a really good job of being soft and sweet"

"I'm gonna be even more soft once Jade gets here. And I bet you will be too"

"Maybe" I say and we both laugh.

"I love you"

"I love you too" I say as we both lean over the table and kiss.

***With Amfie***

**Amber's Pov**

Me and Alfie were sitting at a booth at the best restaurant in the town!

"Have you decided on a middle name yet?" I ask Alfie

"What were they again? Ana or Macy?"

"Yup. Our little Aria needs a name"

"And Aria is gonna be short for Ariana, right?"

"Uh-huh"

"Ariana Ana Lewis. Ariana Macy Lewis. Aria Ana Lewis. Aria Macy Lewis. I like Ana"

"Me too! I love the name Ana!"

"So our little girl is Ariana Ana Lewis?"

"Yeah, yes she is. Our little Aria!"

"...I really love you"

"I love you too"

"I feel like life is falling into place for us"

"Yeah, I guess I do too. This is the best Valentine's Day ever!"

"Same here" he says as we both lean over the table and kiss.

***With Moy***

**Joy's Pov**

Me and Mick were sitting at a booth at Breadstixs.

"Are you excited for Jonah to arrive in 4 months?" I ask Mick.

"Totally! It's also very nerve wracking but it'll all be worth it when he gets here"

"Yea... Do you think I'll be a good mom?"

"Of course! Remember when we babysat Jared over the summer?! You were great with him! You'll be great with Jonah!"

"Thanks"

"And I can't wait till he gets a little older and I can teach him football and basketball!"

"He'll be your little assistant on the college field! Ooh I can see a little 3 year old boy following you on a field carrying your basketball!"

"Yah! Do you really think we'll be able to go to college?"

"I don't know. I hope so. Like you go during the day and I go at night... I don't know. We have another year to figure it out. Let's focus on right now"

"Okay.. Happy Valentine's Day, love"

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby! I love you" I say as we both lean over the table and kiss.

***With Fabina***

**Nina's Pov**

Me and Fabian were sitting at a booth at Breadstixs!

"Do you ever feel a little jealous?" I ask Fabian.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Well, we're the only one of our friends that are not having a baby"

"I guess. It's just hard because they always talk about how excited they are and always look at the sonogram photos and there I am, sitting doing homework, and once they notice I'm there, they get all quiet and change the subject. I really don't want them feeling sorry for us. It's just too much pity that we don't need"

"Yeah.. I feel jealous a lot, Like I feel left out... Do you ever want to maybe try again?"

"Uhmmm... I've never really thought of it, why?"

"Because maybe we could try again..."

"I don't think we should"

"Why not?! We haven't even done anything since the night I got pregnant! It's not like we were able to before we moved into the attic, but then we lost the baby and you never want to do anything! Why is that?!"

"I don't want to get you pregnant again!"

"But the last time i got pregnant on purpose! It wasn't your fault! C'mon i want to try again!"

"Just not now, Nines... I don't think it's time yet"

"... Can we at least do something tonight?"

"I still don't feel like it's time..."

"... Are you even a teenage boy?"

"Yes" and we both laugh.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier" I apologize.

"It's okay. I still love you"

"i love you too" and we lean across the table and kiss.

**Okay a big thanks to EVERYONE who voted! To the people who voted- I liked all the names you gave me, but unfortunately I couldnt chose all of them :( I had to narrow it down to one, oh and the ones I picked for Peddie and Moy I already had in my head and then a couple people said the same thing and I'm like "Yay! Great Minds think alike!" Lol :)**

**And who loved the Valentine's Day scenes? Which one was your favorite? And I apologize if they were too sappy :/**

**Oh and I just would like to know if you guys like this story and want me to continue. Someone posted a review on my one-shot(that i've taken down) and told me i should stick to reading and not write. Please tell me otherwise.**


	16. Chapter 16: Peddie Anniversary

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed, and who love the story. It means a lot! :)**

**Okay so this chapter will celebrate Patricia and Eddie's 1-year anniversary! Yay! Later in the story Fabina, Jara and Amfie will celebrate together because they all got together(or back together) on the same day. And Moy will celebrate later too! :) Enjoy chapter 15.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

**Patricia's Pov  
**It was mine and Eddie's 1-year anniversary tomorrow! Damn, these hormones are making me way to happy then usual. But I don't care!

Amber comes in and says  
"Hey Trix!"

"Hey Ambs" I say.

"Are you excited for the Peddie one-yeariversay?!"

"One-yeariversary? Stop making up words"

"Sorry! But come on! It's been a year you and Eddie have been together!"

"Yeah and we were still rocky for the first 3 months"

"But you 2 are perfect!" she squeals and walks over to my wardrobe.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm seeing if I can find a perfect dress for you!"

I groan. She keeps looking through my wardrobe. I decide to ask her,  
"When's yours and Alfie's anniversary?"

"May 15! Same as Fabina and Jara!" she squeals. **(A/N: I am making up May 15, like it was the end of term but let's just pretend not exactly end of term)**

"So will you guys go on a triple date?"

"Probably!"

"Cool"

"Eeeeeppphhhh! I found you the perfect dress!" she squeals as she pulls out my plain black spaggetti-strap dress, that was really tight and short.

"Amber.. I can't wear that! I'm pregnant, it won't fit" I say very sadly.

I really loved the dress. Do you wanna know something? I wore it the first night me and Eddie slept together. And the night we said we love each other. I really would like to wear it but I can't. Then Amber says something that changes my mood,  
"I can fix it up for you!"

"Really?!"

"Yup! I can make the stomach a little bit looser and maybe make it a little bit longer!"

"Thank you Amber! You're awesome!" I say as I give her a hug.

"Can I join in on the hug?" Joy says as she walks in.

"Joy! Tomorrow is the-" Amber starts saying,  
"Peddie one-yeariversary!" Joy and Amber finish together.

"Yeah I know! I just talked to Eddie about what he's doing and Patricia, you'll love it!" Joy exclaims.

"Really? Can you tell me what it is?" I ask.

"Nope!"

***The Next Day*  
Still Patricia's Pov**

It's about 5:00 and I just got finished taking a shower. I put on sweats and walked into Amber's room.

"Amber, I need my dress!" I say.

"Hold on! I'm almost done!" she says.

A minute later she gives me the dress.

"Okay go put it on and then me and the other girls will go and help you with make-up, hair and accesories!"

I just walk out of her room and go to my room. I put on the dress and find that it fits really well. It's a few inches longer, so it's now just above my knee. Before it was mid-thigh. I put on my tights because it's cold out. I put on my black boots(I know, I where those a lot)

Amber, Joy, Nina and Mara walk in.

"You guys are really gonna help me?" I ask.

"Of course! It's Peddie!" Joy says.

"I'm gonna find the perfect accesories" Amber squeals.

They sit me down at my make-up table. Amber's looking through my jewerly box, while Joy curls my hair and Nina and Mara did my make-up. When they were done Amber brought over my black feather, and my charm bracelet.  
"What about a necklace?" Nina whispers,  
"Shhhhh... Eddie's gonna give her one, or at least that's what Mick told me" Joy whispers.

I put on the earrings and the charm bracelet.

"Wow Patricia! You look awesome!" they all say.

I smile and say,  
"Thanks guys!"

I walk dowstairs and I pass Jerome and Alfie who whistle and say,  
"Looking good, Trixie!"  
I roll my eyes at them.

I get to the bottom of the stairs and see Eddie standing there in a plain white t-shirt and black dress pants, and a jacket. His eyes bulge out at my outfit.

"You look beautiful, Yacker" he says as he kisses my cheek.

"Thank you... Does this dress look familiar?" I ask.

"Uhmmm" he looks closely at the dress,  
"Oh wait, yes it does"

"Amber fixed it so I would able to fit in it"

"Amber the fasion queen. But she did a good job, and I'm glad you wore the dress, it holds some significances, doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does" I say.

"Shall we go to our dinner?" he says as he gives me his arm.

"We shall" and we walk out of the house.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Over there" he says as he leads me over to an area that has a blanket over it and a picnic basket.

"You set up a picnic? Incredibly cliche" I say.

"Yea I know" he looks down, probably thinking I don't like it.

"But I love it" I say quickly.

He looks up at me and smiles.

We sit down and start eating.

After we finish he says,  
"I have a surprise for you"

"What?" I ask.

He pulls out a long black box. He opens it and it's a gold locket. Wow.  
"Inside is a picture is a picture of you and me, and a picture of our sonogram picture. You can change the photos any time you want" he says as he opens the locket.  
He closes the locket then turns it over. On the back it says,  
'Patricia + Eddie Forever  
I love you  
-Eddie'

"I love it" I say as I lean over and give a kiss.

After we pull away he wipes away the tear that's threatening to fall from my eye.

"My gift for you is crap compared to this" I say as I get out a box.

"It doesn't matter, I love it anyway" he says.

"You haven't even seen it, yet" I say as I hand him the box.

It's a new watch. Horrible, I know, but he need one.

"I love it" he says as he gives me a kiss.

"No, you don't. You're just saying that" I sigh.

"No I really do love it, trust me"

After we finish our picnic, we go to the movies to see Warm Bodies. It's a zombie love story, yeah it's sappy but we both wanted to see it.  
After the movie we head back to Anubis House. It's pretty late so we go right up to our room. We change into our pajamas and crawl into bed.

"I love you" Eddie whispers as he kisses my cheek.

"I love you too" I say.

This has been a great anniversary!

**That was it! All you Peddie shippers must be happy! The ending was horrible, I know, I didn't know how to end it!**

**Oooh have I mentioned I'm now on vacation? I am! Yay! I'll be updating a lot! Yay!**

**Next Chapter: Nina goes to visit her Gran and finds some very _ news! Any guesses?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17: Gran

**Okay so people thought that the news Nina would be recieving would be that she was pregnant. She's not. Her and Fabian still havent had sex since the night she got pregnant. I might have worded the last author's note wrong, I apologize. The news is something about her Gran... Anyway onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

**Nina's Pov**

I decided to visist my Gran at her nursing home today. I havent seen her since Christmas.

I walk into the nursing home and sign in.

I went to her room and kncok on the wall before I walk in.

"Hey Gran!" I exclaim.

"Nina!" she says as she gets up and gives me a hug.

We sit down at her little table in her room.

"How's everything, Nina?" She asks me.

"Okay I guess"

"Are you and Fabian dealing better with the miscarriage?"

"Yea, we've been doing better"

"That's good"

"Yah. But how are you doing Gran?"

"I'm afraid not so good"

"...What do you mean?"

"Apparently my illness has gotten worse"

"How worse?!"  
I feel like crying right now. She can't get worse!

"They reckon by next month my memory won't be too good"

"What?!"

"And they told me I might not make it another year"

I don't speak. I feel tears streaming down my face.

"Awww, Nina. It'll be okay"

"No it won't! You don't understand! I can't lose you! Not now!" I scream.

I then storm out of the nursing home and towards Anubis House.

When I get there I rush into the common room. Everyone was in there talking and when they heard me they look up at me.

"Nines, what's wrong?!" Fabian said rushing to my side.

I pull him into a hug and start bawling.

"Nina, what happened?" Joy asked.

I pull away from Fabian and he sits me on the couch next to Joy and Mick. Fabian was rubbing my back while whispering,  
"It'll be okay"

After I calm down Eddie asks,  
"What happened?"

I talked very slowly,  
"I went to. Visit. My Gran and. She told me. That she's. Getting Worse"

"How worse?" Amber asked.

"They reckon that she'll lose her memory, by next month... And that she won't make it another year" I start crying all over again.

Everyone comes over and gives me a hug and keep saying over and over how sorry they are, but I really can't hear them.

Fabian takes me to our room. I fall on the bed and start crying even harder.

I can't lose my Gran. I just can't. I've never had my parents or any other family. She's the only family I have left. I've lost my baby. I can't lose her too. If she dies, all I'll have is Fabian. Don't get me wrong, I love Fabian, but you never know what could happen in the next year between us. Oh my god, don't think that Nina. I couldn't handle it if I lost him too. And next year is Senior Year, which means we'll all be saying goodbye. I'm losing everybody. My life is falling apart. What did I ever do wrong?

**Okay don't hate me! I know it's very sad with Nina's Gran but since Nina's not having a baby I needed a different storyline for her! I know it's very sad! And poor Nina, she feels like she's losing everybody :(  
Don't worry next chapter should be a happy ending for Nina's doubts ;)**

**Review! **


	18. Chapter 18: We're Family

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own HOA**

**Previously on HOA**

**I can't lose my Gran. I just can't. I've never had my parents or any other family. She's the only family I have left. I've lost my baby. I can't lose her too. If she dies, all I'll have is Fabian. Don't get me wrong, I love Fabian, but you never know what could happen in the next year between us. Oh my god, don't think that Nina. I couldn't handle it if I lost him too. And next year is Senior Year, which means we'll all be saying goodbye. I'm losing everybody. My life is falling apart. What did I ever do wrong?**

**Still Nina's Pov**

I was half asleep on my bed.

_Knock Knock_

I pretend to be sleeping.

I hear the door open. So it must be Fabian.

"Awww she's sleeping" I hear Amber say.

I sit up and say "Im not sleeping"

Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Joy and Eddie sit down on the bed next to me, while the others sit on the couch next to the bed.

"Nina, are you ok?" Joy asks.

"What do you think?" I snap.

"No need to snap at her" Mick defends Joy.

"Sorry, it's just you guys don't know how it feels to lose the only family you have left. The person that's been there your entire life" I confide.

"We don't know how it feels but we are your family" Amber says.

"You'll always have us" Eddie says.

"No I won't!" I scream.

They all jump at my words.

"Next year is our last year together! Then we'll all go our separate ways! Who says we'll stay together" I admit.

Everybody is speechless for the next few minutes.

"You'll always have me" Fabian says.

I give him a half smile.

"I don't want us to fall apart" Alfie says.

"Well we won't. We're all family. A demented one, but we're family. We have our fights and our drama. Or we have. But we will always be a family. Even going to different places will not change that" Fabian says.

Everybody nods in agreement and says "Yeah"

"I need to confess" I say.

Everybody looks at me.

"I already feel like I'm losing you guys. And I've lost my baby, I'm losing my Gran, and I can't lose you guys too" I confess.

"You won't lose us" Patricia says.

"Never ever" Eddie continues.

"We love you" Amber says as she gives me a half hug.

"I love you guys too" I say.

We all stand up and have a group hug.

**Is that a happy ending? Well it's not THE ending! I mean is that a good way to end Nina's doubts! But anyway, wasn't that sweet? It's a little cliché but whatever! **

**Please Review! What do you want to happen next?**


	19. Chapter 19: Baby Shopping

**Heyy I have no idea what to write... So in this chapter the soon-to-be-teen-parents will go shopping for things for their baby and decorate the rooms.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

**Mara's Pov  
**Today me, Jerome, Amber, Alfie, Patricia, Eddie, Joy and Mick are going shopping for Ethan, Aria, Jade and Jonah.

Me and Jerome were in the baby boy section, along with Joy and Mick.

Jerome and I picked out about 20 newborn boy outfits. We bought also bought a blue crib, and a changing table, and a bunch of toys, blankets and diapers.

We all met up at the register.

They all got the same stuff that Jerome and I did, except Jonah's stuff is green, Aria's stuff is pink, and Jade's stuff is purple.

Amber started showing us all the dress she got for Aria. She probably got the most clothes. But anyway the clothes were really cute! They were really pink and full of ruffles...

When we got back to Anubis, me and Jerome went to our room and started setting up Ethan's stuff. I started putting the clothes, blankets and diapers in the dresser we already had set up. I also put toys in the toy box. While I did that, Jerome set up the crib and everything.

"Hey Jerome... Can you get me some ice cream?" I ask.

He looks at me and says,  
"Sure babe" and he kisses my cheek and heads into the kitchen.

"Wait! Can you also get me a pickle?" I ask before he heads out the room.

"Pickles and ice cream? That sounds gross" he says.

"Yeah well your son wants pickles and ice cream, so go get it" I snap.

"Damn hormones" he mutters.

**Amber's Pov**

Me and Alfie were setting up Aria's side of our room. I was putting clothes and toys and diapers and blankets and all that stuff in the drawers, while Alfie was setting up the crib and stuff. Everything is soo pink! I'm so happy!

"Do you need any help, beau?" I ask him.

"Nope. I can handle it" he groans.

"Are you sure? That looks difficult. I could go get Eddie or Fabian"

"No I got it" he says as he finally finishes putting together the crib.

He stands up and walks over next to me.

We look around the room and I say,  
"It looks like we got things ready"

"Yea. Over Spring Break, we should go home and get some stuff set up at home" Alfie says.

"Didn't your parents say that they'll set up the nursery?" I ask.

"Well yea, but we should still make sure it's perfect"

"I guess you're right... I'm so excited! Aren't you?" I squeal.

He nods and I jump and hug him.

**Patricia's Pov**

Me and Eddie were setting up Jade's room. Or side of the room. Whatever. Over Spring Break we're gonna go back home and set up the nursery. I just finished putting the clothes, toys and everything away. Eddie was almost done putting together the crib.

"Do you need any help?" I ask.

"Nope, you should rest. Plus I just got it" he says as he finishes.

I lay down on our bed and Eddie comes and lays down next to me.

"Can you get me something to eat?" I turn and ask him.

"What do you want?"

"It's not about what I want. It's about what your daughter wants"

"Okay" he says then leans above my stomach and asks,  
"Jadey, what would you want daddy to get you?"

I laugh and say,  
"Wooow! You're being incredibly cheesy. Oooh! We want cheese! Cheese crackers... and a lemon slushi!"

"Cheese crackers? With a lemon slushi? First of all that's a horrible combo. And second of all we don't have those in the house"

"Then. Go. To. The. Store. And. Get. It" I glare at him.

He sighs and gets up,  
"You're lucky I love you" and he puts on his jacket and leans over and gives me a kiss on the forehead and then my stomach.

**Joy's Pov**

Mick was setting up Jonah's crib, while I was putting away his clothes and everything. After we finish we hug each other.

"I'm so excited" I say as I lean my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah me too"

I pull away and look at myself in our full-length mirror.

"Do you think I look fat?" I ask him as I lift up my shirt and rub my small baby bump.

"What?! No!" he says quickly.

"LIAR!" I turn around and scream at him.

"No, come on! You're not fat! You're pregnant! They're two totally different things!"

I sit down on our bed and start crying.

He sits down next to me and gives me a hug and says,  
"C'mon, don't cry. You are not fat. You're beautiful"

"Really?" I look up at him.

"Of course. You always look beautiful. And you're even more beautiful now that you're carrying my son"

Awwwww. I smile at him and say,  
"I love you"

"I love you too" he says as he leans in to give me a kiss.

I pull away and say,  
"Go get me a cheeseburger"

He groans and stands up and says,  
"You're lucky I'm hungry too"

"Yeah, yeah. Just go get me food"

"Don't need to be so crabby"

"Hey! Don't be mean!"

He just kisses my cheek and leaves the room.

**Sorry it's short! I didn't know what to write! But someone told me that I should include pregnancy cravings and emotions! So I did! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Especially the Moy and Peddie moments!  
What should happen next? Should I flashfoward to when Ethan is born? Or put in another sonogram? Or maybe a baby shower? Or since the Jara/Amfie/Fabina anniversary is before Mara's due date, should I include that?  
PLEASE REVIEW! C'mon press that button! ;)**


	20. Chapter 20:FabinaAmfieJara Anniversary

**I really didn't know what to write because no one really reviewed telling me what they wanted to see happen next. So it's the Jara/Amfie/Fabina anniversary! So that means that we flashfowarded and it's the middle of May. Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

**Nina's Pov**

Wow. A year ago, tomorrow, was when Sibuna vanquished Senkara and Rufus to hell. But more importantly it was when me and Fabian got back together! And also when Amber and Alfie got back together, and when Jerome and Mara got together.

I was getting ready for bed, which meant that at the moment I was standing in front of my mirror brushing my hair.

I heard my door open. I turned around and saw Amber and Mara walk in.

"Hey girls" I say.

"Hey Nines" they say as they sit on my bed.

"So tomorrow is all of our anniversaries!" Amber squeals.

"Yeah I know! And also did you notice that May 15 was also the night of prom back in Freshman Year?" Mara says.

"Yea I noticed! Fabina got back together on the anniversary of their first kiss!" Amber squeals.

Omg, I never noticed that! Awww that makes me happy!

"I never thought of that!" I said.

I sat next to them and asked,  
"What do Alfie and Jerome have planned for you guys tomorrow?"

"Well, me and Mara were thinking that we should all go out on a triple date! Alfie and Jerome agreed. And we talked to Fabian too! What do you say, Nines?" Amber says.

I look at them and say,  
"That'd be awesome! But shouldn't we all have alone time?"

"That can happen later! Well you and Fabian can have your alone time later, me and Mara are already pregnant sooo. That's why we wanted to do the triple date, because nothing would happen... between me and Alfie, or Jerome and Mara" Amber says.

I look down and say,  
"Oh me and Fabian probably won't do anything"

"Oh" Amber and Mara say.

"Yeah. Me and Fabian actually haven't done anything since the night I got pregnant" I admit.

"Wow" they say.

"That's uhmmm-" Mara starts saying, but I cut her off by asking,  
"Sad?"

"No I wasn't gonna say that" Mara says softly.

"But it is sad. It's more than sad, it's depressing" Amber says.

"AMBER!" Mara screams as she elbows Amber.

"It's okay. Fabian's just..." I start saying but Amber cuts me off,  
"A wimp? Not a teenage boy? Weird? Nina we've known that forever"

"Amber, that's rude" Mara scolds her.

Mara looks at me sympathetically and says,  
"I think it's good that you and Fabian haven't done anything. He doesn't want you to get pregnant again. And I think that it's really brave and smart of him"

"...Is it bad that I really want to have sex with him? Like I miss it" I ask.

"Maybe you could tonight?" Amber asks.

"I doubt it. I've been bugging him since Valentine's Day" I sigh.

"Oooohh" Amber says.

"Well... Uhmmm Amber, just why are you like this?" I ask her.

"Because... I don't know. But I will say, that I agree with Mara. He's very smart now that I think about the situation" Amber says.

"Amber, please tell me. Have you and Alfie had sex since you got pregnant" I say.

"Yes. Well not really. A few times..." she says.

"What about you and Jerome?" I ask Mara.

"A few times. I'm just worried that it could hurt Ethan" Mara says.

"Yea same. I don't want to hurt Aria" Amber says.

"Guys. I really doubt that it could hurt Ethan or Aria. I read somewhere that sex actually helps the baby come faster. And trust me, Joy and Mick do stuff, aswell as Patricia and Eddie. They told me that they were worried at first but it's okay to do it" I say.

"Really?" they ask.

"Anyway off with that topic. What do you say about the triple date?" Amber says.

"I say okay I guess. But like all of us should have a little alone time, like maybe not to do anything, but special time. But a triple date sounds fun!" I say.

"YAY! Okay so you two be in my room at 2:00!" Amber squeals as she runs out of the attic.

Mara and I share a look and start laughing.

**Amber's Pov**

It was about 5:00 and me, Nina and Mara were just finishing getting ready for our triple date! I'm soo excited! And btw Alfie was in Jerome's room getting ready. Or I bet he finished a long time ago. I had kicked him out 3 hours ago.

Anyway I was wearing a light pink half-sleeved baby doll dress with hot pink leggings and light pink ballet flats. My hair was in a high ponytail.

Mara was wearing pink/blue/purple/brown/white flowered baby doll dress with a blue cardigan and purple ballet flats. Her hair was straight.

Nina was the only one that actually got to dress up, because you know, she's not 8 months pregnant(I'm 7 and a half months pregnant). Nina was wearing a red sleeve-less dress that was flowy at the bottom but huggish at the top. She also wore a sparkly silver (with specks of pink and green) jacket, and red heels. Her hair was slightly curled, and she wore a red headband. Oh and of course she wore her promise ring.

"OMG Nina you look amazing!" I squeal as we all finished putting on light make-up.

"Thank you, Amber!" Nina exclaims.

"You look better than us" Mara says as I nod with her.

"No I don't. You two look wonderful" Nina says.

"Thanks but we're wearing baby doll dress, that we practically wear everyday. But you, you are wearing a beautiful dress!" Mara says.

It's true, me and Mara practically wear baby doll dresses everyday. Joy wears them occasionally, but mostly wears jeggings or maternity pants(which Patricia wears all the time). And occasionally they wear sweats...

But anyway we walk downstairs and see Alfie, Fabian and Jerome talking. They were wearing something simple, yet dressy. When they saw us, their mouths dropped, especially Fabian's.

"So where are we going?" I ask.

"We were thinking going to dinner at Breadstixs and then we'll all go off and do our own thing" Jerome answers.

We all nod.

As we walk out to the cab, Alfie whispers to me,  
"You look beautiful"

"Awww thanks boo" I say as I kiss his cheek.

Once we get to Breadstixs we sit down at a table, with girls on one side and the guys on the other.

"Can you guys believe that we've all been together for a year? And that we have the same anniversary? It's crazy" Nina says.

"Yea it is. And so much has happened in the past year" Fabian says.

"And the year before that. Because 2 years ago was prom" I point out.

"Ohhhh yeah!" Jerome says.

"So we got back together on our anniversary? That's really strange but cool" Fabian says to Nina.

"It's like fate really likes this day" Nina says.

Nina and Fabian keep giving each other these really flirty looks. I love Fabina but like I want to puke. It's prob just because I'm pregnant and yeah.

"Okay Martin and Rutter, stop having sex with your eyes" Jerome snaps.

Alfie, Mara and I break out laughing while Fabian and Nina glare at Jerome.

We eat dinner and Nina and Fabian keep asking about Ethan and Aria.

We finish eating and Alfie took me to get ice cream. He got chocolate while I got strawberry.

We sat down on a bench outside the ice cream shop.

Alfie took out a small box and said,  
"Happy Anniversary"

I opened it and it was a pandora bracelet! The charms that were already there were my birthstone, an 'A', a pink one, a shirt and a pen to represent my love for designing, and then there was a heart.

"Awwww, Alfie! I love it! Thank you!" I say as I lean over and kiss his cheek. I continue saying,  
"But you didn't have to spend so much money on me"

"Ambs. I have been collecting these charms since last year" he tells me.

"Really?! But I still wish you didn't spend this much money on me. Pandora charms are really exspensive!"

"But you're worth it"

I took out his present and gave it to him. It was a collage I made of us. And in the middle was our sonogram photo. But there were pictures of us at prom, on our first date, a few pictures that we took when we younger, and a bunch of pictures from the past year.

"Wow! Thank you, Amber! I love it!" he exclaims.

"Can you believe that Aria will be with us in less than 2 months?!" I ask him.

"No I can't. Time flew by so fast"

"Yea. Time does fly by so fast. Oh my god. Time flies by so freaking fast! Soon enough Aria will be learing to crawl, then walk, then talk! Then she'll be going to school, then getting a boyfriend, then graduating, then getting married, then starting her own family! Then you and me will be gone! Oh my god! Oh and next year we'll say goodbye to everyone, and-" Alfie cuts me off by kissing me.

"Hey, don't worry. Everything will be okay" he reasures me.

"And what if it's not?"

"What do you mean?"

"Time is being wasted. Life is being wasted. I just... I don't know. I don't want to say goodbye"

"We are not saying goodbye to anybody. Anubis is our family. You never say goodbye to family"

"Mine said goodbye to me"

"Oh. Yeah"

"Mick's said goodbye to him. See, Alfie. Family DOES say goodbye"

"But I'll make sure we never say goodbye to our friends"

"You can't be sure"

"You're right. I can't. But I'll try. You heard what we all said to Nina. None of us will say goodbye"

"Thanks, Beau" I say as I lean in and give him a kiss.

**Mara's Pov**

After the dinner, Jerome took me to the movies. We saw 'Beautiful Creatures'**(A/N: I know that the movie won't still be in theatres in May, but they're in England. Wait does that movie even premiere in England? Oh well, just pretend. Oh and I don't own Beautiful Creatures)**

After we watched the movie, we got in a taxi to take us back to Anubis House.

When we got home, we went to our rooms. We decided to give each other our presents now.

Jerome hands me a little box. I open it and gasp. It was a pair of diamond earrings, and a matching necklace.

"Jerome! I love it! But I wish you didn't spend so much money on it" I exclaim.

"Oh I didn't buy it. I stole it" he says as if it was no big deal.

I look at him like 'Are you serious'

He breaks out laughing and exclaims,  
"I'm joking! I thought that would make you feel better!"

I hit his shoulder and say,  
"That was not funny!"

"Oh I'm sorry!"

"Jerome! Please tell me how much it costs!"

"You don't want to know"

"Jerome!"

"What?!"

"You always spend money on me! And Ethan!"

"Hey hey hey. I love you! And Ethan! It doesn't matter. Today is a very important day to me. I'll spend as much money as I want, Mars. I love you" he said as he put my hair behind my ears.

"I just.. Just hate it when you spend your money on me"

"Today is special, right?"

"Of course but-"

"Mara. It doesn't matter. I wanted to spend money on you. And plus I got a discount"

"Really?!"

"Yeah, Poppy's friend's older sister worked at the jewerly store I went to"

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Would I ever lie to you?"

"No"

"Correct. It wasn't that much of a discount but I got it less"

"Well I feel better now"

"Good. Now what did you get me?"

I take out his present and it was a CD mix of all of his favorite songs. A few of the songs tell a story about our life.

"I know. It's horrible, but I didn't know what to get you" I sigh.

"Don't apologize. I love it" he reassures me.

"You're just saying that"

"No I mean it. I love it. And I love you. And Ethan" he says as he leans in and gives me a kiss.

After we pull apart he whispers,  
"Happy Anniversary"

"Happy Anniversary" I say as I give him another kiss.

**Nina's Pov**

After the triple date, Fabian took me on a romantic walk. We were almost back to Anubis House (Yes we walked all the way home)

"The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they?" I ask him.

"Yes. But not as beautiful as you" he says.

I just smile at him.

"I really love you" he says.

"I love you too" I respond.

"Do you remember what I told you last year?"

I shook my head.

We were now out front of Anubis House.

He stood in front of me and said,  
"I told you that you are the one. You said that you're the chosen one. And I told you that you're my chose one. And I meant every word of it, and I still do"

I smile and kiss him.

We walk into Anubis House and up to our room.

When we get to our room, we exchange gifts.

He got me a picture of us at prom in a frame, and I got him a new guitar. I know not the best presents but we agreed on nothing more than 100.

He goes and turns on the stereo.

"Care to dance?" he asks as he holds out his hand.

"It would be my pleasure" I laugh as I take his hand.

We dance for like 20 minutes in perfect silence.

I look up at him and say,  
"I'm really happy right now"

"Yeah. Me too"

"Like you seriously don't know how happy I am. I feel like the luckiest girl on the planet. And after everything that's happened to us, I wouldn't change a thing"

"Really?"

"Yes. Really. I'm actually glad with where my life is right now. I mean like what with my Gran and all, yeah I'm sad but I have a few months left with her, the doctor said that she might even live until the new year if we keep her happy. I want to enjoy what I have left with her. And I want to enjoy what I have left with all of our friends. And yes I miss our baby, but I really don't think we should parents right now, maybe in a couple years, but not now. We're still young. We're still growing. But we will grow, together"

"I just really really really love you"

"I know. I love you too"

I lean up and kiss him. We kiss for the next couple minutes then go to the bed. We fall back onto the bed.

He pulls away and breathes,  
"Are we gonna do this again?"

"Do you want to?" I ask.

"Yeah I think so"

I just lean up and kiss him.

**Okay so this is pretty long and the beginning sucked, I'm sorry. I had really horrible writer's block. I've been working on this chapter ALL DAY! Like literally started at like 10:00 this morning and have been writing this all day, and when I upload this, it'll probably be about 10:00.  
And yes Nina and Fabian started 'doing things' again, but don't worry! She is NOT pregnant!  
Oh and Nina's outfit is almost identicle to Quinn from Glee's dress from 'I Do'. And all the baby doll dresses are inspirations from Quinn's from when she was pregnant, so if you watch Glee, you'll be able to picture the dresses better(I hope) And you might be thinking 'Boy, she makes a lot of Glee references' and yes, I know, I do lol :)  
And Mercedes Bieber I was already half-way done with the chapter when I read your review so sorry I couldn't put everything in the chapter.**

**Now people you need to review! Only a couple people have reviewed these past few chapters and it makes me feel like not many people are reading so REVIEW if you want another chapter, or you'll keep everyone waiting, do you really want that? It's not that hard, just press the review button below ;)**

**Next Chapter- Ethan Jonathon Clarke arrives :)**


	21. Chapter 21: Ethan Arrives

**I would just like to say- I just noticed that this story has gotten over 100 reviews! That makes me so happy! Please keep it up!**

**This chapter is when Ethan is born :) yay! Btw it is the first week of June.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

**Mara's Pov**

I was lying in bed when I felt the bed go all wet.

I jumped up and lifted the sheets.

"Mara? What's wrong?" Jerome says as he jumps us.

We both look down at the pool of water in between my legs.

"What is that?!" Jerome panics.

"I guess Ethan would like to make his entrance to the world now" I smile.

"Really?!" Jerome asks.

I nod.

"Let's go to the hospital!" Jerome says as he gets out of bed and started getting dressed.

He grabbed the diaper bag that we packed the other day(thank god we did)

"Shouldn't we go tell the others?" I ask.

"Oh! Yeah!" he exclaims as he runs out our door and into Mick and Joy's room.

"Joy! Mick! Mara's in labor!" he says.

They get out of bed.

Joy walks over to me and asks  
"Mara are you feeling ok?"

I heard the door open and saw the rest if the house including Trudy and Victor. Jerome and Mick must have went up and got them.

"Mara are you okay?" Trudy asks as she and the girls come over to me.

"Yes everyone I'm- oww" I say as a contraction hits.

"Wait ow? What hurts?!" Alfie exclaims.

"Don't worry Alfie. It's just contractions" I reassure him.

"I just called a taxi. They should be here any minute" Trudy says.

I nod.

Soon enough the taxi came and we all went to the hospital.

"Hello, my friend is having a baby" Amber says to the receptionist.

The receptionists nods and says,  
"Names please"

"Mara Jaffray" Jerome says.

"People I can speak for myself" I say very irritated.

"Is your name Mara Jaffray or not?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes it is" I say.

She brings me and Jerome to our room. Everyone else is outside in the waiting room

"Mara, I should go call our parents" Jerome says as he kisses my forehead and exits the room.

While he's gone Doctor Powers came in and checked my dialation.

"Well Mara, you are 4 centimeters apart" Doctor Powers says.

OW! Another contraction hits.

"Would you like the epidural?" Doctor Powers asked me.

I nod frantically.

"Can my friends visit me for a while?" I ask.

"Sure. But this baby seems to want to get out because you're having a fast labor" he says.

He leaves the room and my friends come in.

"MARA!" Amber squeals.

"Hey Amber" I say.

"Aren't you excited?!" she squeals again.

"How are you so happy? It's like 11:00 at night" Eddie snaps at her.

"You don't have to yell at me!" she exclaims.

"Geez sorry. I was just asking" Eddie says as he puts his hands up in the air.

"Hello people! I'm the one having the baby!" I say as I wave my hands.

"Oh sorry. How are you feeling?" Joy asks.

"Good, I guess. Doctor Powers said that Ethan really wants to come out as I'm having a fast labor" I say.

"Did you get drugs?" Patricia asks.

"Wait drugs?" Mick asks.

"You know. The epidural. It makes you numb to all the pain of contractions" Nina says.

"But unfortunately, it wears off after a while and women feel all the pain when the actually give birth" Joy says.

"Oh" Mick says.

"Why didn't we bring the guys to child birthing class?" Joy asks.

"We should have" I said.

Jerome walked in and said,  
"Should have what?"

"Brought you guys to child birthing classes, Slimeball" Patricia says.

"Why?" Jerome asks at the same time Eddie exclaims,  
"You call him Slimeball too?!"

"Oh don't be such a big baby! I've been calling him that since we were 11! And plus I call you a bunch of other things like Krueger and names I don't want to repeat in front of our friends, while I only ever call him Slimeball! And anyway we should have brought you guys to child birthing classes because you seem to know nothing about child-birth!" Patricia exclaims.

"Well, we didn't go either" I point out.

"Exactly! We all should have gone!" Patricia says.

"Except me and Fabian" Nina says.

We all grow silent until Jerome speaks up,  
"Mars, our parents and Poppy are on their way"

"Okay good" I say.

We all talk for a little bit (like 2 hours) and then my parents, Travis, Poppy and John rush into the room.

"Mara!" they all exclaim.

"Mom! Dad!" I say as they give me hug.

Poppy comes over and gives me a hug too.

Dr. Powers comes in and says,  
"Okay Mara let's check your dialation. And there is too many people in the room"

"Wait!" I say before everyone but Jerome walks out.

"Can't a few people stay?" I ask.

"Well who do want here when you give birth?" Dr. Powers asks me.

"Jerome and my mom" I say.

Jerome and my mom stay.

"Mara, you are almost at 10 centimeters. And it looks like the epidural is about to ware off" he says.

**(A/N: Okay so now she starts pushing. I'm just gonna skip this part because I don't know what to really write and it's just gross, so yeah)**

After I finish giving birth they clean off Ethan real quick and then hand him to me. He's so beautiful.

"He looks just like you, Jerome" I say.

"Yeah, he does, doesn't he? But he has your beautiful brown eyes" Jerome says.

"Awww, he's so cute. You two did a good job" my mom says. Okay, that last thing she said- a little awkward.

The nurse comes in and asks,  
"What is this little cutie's name?"

"Ethan Jonathon Clarke" me and Jerome say together.

"Nice name"

After a while my dad, Jerome's dad, Poppy and Travis came in.

Poppy kept fondling over Ethan.

After they left all of our friends came in.

"Oh my god! He's so adorable!" Amber squeals.

"He looks just like you, Jerry!" Eddie says as he pats him on the back.

The girls kept fawning over Ethan and the guys congratulated me and Jerome.

"Okay so guys, we need to come up with godparents" I say.

"Aww! Can I be his godmother! Please, Mara!" Amber squeals.

"Well we were thinking you and Alfie anyway, because Alfie and I are best friends" Jerome says.

"But that doesn't mean we don't love the rest of you" I say quickly.

"Mara, it's okay. You can only have one set of godparents. We don't mind that you chose Amber and Alfie" Joy says.

"So we are the godparents?" Alfie and Amber ask.

Me and Jerome nod and they hug us.

**Okay so Ethan is finally here! Hope you enjoyed it! Who she be born next chapter? I was thinking that Jade and Jonah be born on the same day because well first of all it would make since because Jonah was conceived a day after Jade was, and plus Joy and Patricia are best friends...**

**ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Name: Ethan Jonathon Clarke  
Birthday: June 2, 2013  
Weight: 7lbs and 6oz  
Length: 21.5 inches  
Hair Color: Dirty Blonde  
Eye Color: Brown  
Skin Color: Ivory  
Parents: Mara Jaffray and Jerome Clarke  
God Parents: Amber Millington and Alfie Lewis  
**


	22. Chapter 22: Double Birthday Jade & Jonah

**I would just like to point out that Ethan was born at 1:52 in the morning. I forgot to put that in there! **

**And I have horrible spell check -.-**

**Anyway this chapter is when Jade and Jonah are born! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA(I think I forgot to do the disclaimer last chapter, oops)**

**Patricia's Pov**

It was about the middle of the day and I was in my room lying down, listening to music with Eddie. All day I have felt quite uncomfortable. All of the sudden my stomach just like lurked forward.

"Owwww!" I say as I sit up.

"What is it, Yacker?" Eddie asks.

"I'm okay, I think it's just contractions"

"Could you be in labor? Today is your due-date"

Oh yeah. It is. I totally forgot about that.

"I don't know... Maybe... Should we go to the hospital?"

And another contraction hits! Owwwww!

"Patricia?" Eddie asks as he helps steady me.

"Ya, we should definitely go to the hospital" Eddie says.

We walk downstairs and see everyone in the common room.

"What's that?" Alfie asks.

"What's what?" I snap.

"You two are standing in a pool of water..." Alfie says.

"Patricia! Your water just broke!" Mara exclaims(She came back from the hospital 2 weeks ago)

"So I am in labor!" I say sarcastically.

"Patricia we need to get you to a hospital" Trudy says.

Trudy calls a taxi and we arrive at the hospital.

We book my room, and me and Eddie head inside.

Dr. Powers comes in and checks my dialation.

"Patricia, you are at 2 centimeters. How are you feeling?"

"Painful. Can I please have the epidural?" I ask.

"Sure" and the nurse gives me the epidural.

My friends come in.

"I just got off the phone with your mom, Patricia. She said she and Piper are on their way. And Mr. Sweet is on his way too" Trudy says before she exits the room.

Me and Eddie just nod.

Mara and Jerome had Ethan and he was sleeping soundly.

"I hope Jade is as good as Ethan has been" Eddie says.

"Me too" I say.

All of the sudden Joy hurled forward holding her stomach.

"Joy are you okay?!" We all ask.

"I'm fine.. Ow! Okay I'm not fine" she says.

Dr. Powers comes in at just the right moment.

"Joy what's wrong?" Dr. Powers asks.

"I don't know" Joy says.

"Are you in labor?"

Joy and Mick look up at Dr. Powers very scared and confused.

"I can't be" Joy says.

"Isn't your due-date tomorrow?" I ask.

"We better get you to a room" Dr. Powers says as she rushes Joy and Mick out.

"Wow! That would be so cool if you and Joy gave birth on the same day!" Amber exclaims.

I nod and smile. That would be cool.

Mick runs in and exclaims  
"Guys! Joy is in labor!"

"Awww yay!" I exclaim and clap my hands together.

Everyone gives me a weird look.

"What? I can't be happy for my best friend?" I snap.

"Me and Fabian should probably go visit them" Nina says as she and Fabian follow Mick out of the room.

**Joy's Pov**

I can't believe I'm in labor right now. But hey, me and Patricia are giving birth on the same day! Yay! That's so cool!

"Okay Joy, let's see how far you are" Dr. Powers says.

"You are now 2 centimeters and your water just broke so you can't get up and move anymore" Dr. Powers says.

"Can I have the epidural? It's really starting to hu- HURT!" I scream.

The nurse comes over and gives me the epidural.

Mick, Nina and Fabian come into the room.

"Hey Joy! How are you feeling?" Nina asks.

"I'm doing good. Mick did you call my parents?" I say.

Mick takes out his phone and says,  
"I'll do it right now, babe" and he walks out of the room.

"So you and Patricia are gonna become mothers on the same day" Fabian says.

"Yup. Isn't that so cool?" I ask.

Nina and Fabian nod.

"You guys know I love you, right?" I asks.

They nod and Nina asks,  
"Yes, why?"

"Would you be upset if Patricia and Eddie are the godparents of Jonah?" I ask.

"What? No! It's totally okay!" Nina exclaims.

"Okay good. But the next kid me and Mick have, that is IF we have another kid, you two will be the godparents! That is if you guys want to!" I say.

"We'd love to, Joy" Fabian says.

I smile but then say,  
"That won't happen for like a long time, but yay!"

Eddie follows Mick into the room.

"Hey Joy! Patricia wanted me to ask you if you still want to be Jade's godmother" Eddie says.

"Of course! And tell her that you guys are Jonah's godparents!" I say.

"Will do. And good luck you guys" Eddie says before he walks out.

Mick says,  
"I called your parents, Joy. They are on their way"

***About 2 hours later*  
*Patricia is ready to push***

**(A/N: Again I'm just going to skip this part)**

**Eddie's Pov**

After Patricia finished pushing, we heard little cries. That's my baby girl. They clean her off and hand her to Patricia. She looks just like her, except with strawberry blonde hair and my eyes.

"Awww, Patricia she looks just like you!" Piper squeals.

Oh yeah. Did I mention that Patricia's mom and sister arrived? And they stayed in the room for the birth.

"Yeah. She's so beautiful" I say as I give both Patricia and Jade a kiss on the forehead.

The nurse comes in and says,  
"Awww isn't she a beauty! What's her name?"

"Jadelyn Isabel Miller" I say.

"Pretty name" the nurse and Piper say at the same time.

"Can I hold her now?!" Piper asks.

"Sure but can't her father hold her first?" I ask.

Piper nods and whispers,  
"Go ahead, daddy!"

Patricia hands me Jade.

"Hi baby girl, I'm your daddy" I whisper.

Jade opens her eyes and gives me a gummy smile.

***Half and hour later*  
*Joy is ready to push***

**(A/N: Aaannddd I'm skipping the actual giving birth part yet again)**

**Mick's Pov**

After Joy gives birth to Jonah, the nurses clean him off and give him to Joy.

"He's perfect" I hear Joy whisper.

I sit down next to her and say,  
"Yeah he is"

"He looks just like you, but with my brown hair and brown eyes" Joy says.

Ya, I can see it now. My baby boy.

The nurse comes over and asks,  
"He's very cute. Now what's his name?"

"Jonah Ryder Campbell" I answer.

"Very creative name" she says and then she walks away.

"Do you want to hold him?" Joy asks.

I nod and she hands him to me.

I'm so happy right now

**I know it's horrible and sappy. Sorry. Didn't know what to write.**

**Name: Jadelyn Isabel Miller  
Birthday: June 14, 2013 4:08 PM  
Weight: 6lbs and 14oz  
Length: 21 inches  
Hair Color: Strawberry Blonde  
Eye Color: Dark Green  
Skin Color: Pale  
Parents: Patricia Williamson and Eddie Miller  
God Parents: Joy Mercer and Mick Campbell  
**

**Name: Jonah Ryder Campbell  
Birthday: June 14, 2013 4:45 PM  
Weight: 7lbs and 7oz  
Length: 21.5 inches  
Hair Color: Brunette  
Eye Color: Brown  
Skin Color: Fair  
Parents: Joy Mercer and Mick Campbell  
God Parents: Patricia Williamson and Eddie Miller  
**

**Next chapter- Aria is born! Yay! The little princess! haha**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23: Princess Aria Is Born

**This is the chapter where Aria is born!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

**Amber's Pov**

It was like midnight when I felt the bed get wet. Oh my god did I seriously pee myself? That's just not right. Owwey. My stomach hurts now.

I lift up the sheets and I see that my water just broke.

"Alfie! Wake up!" I shriek as I take my pillow and hit him.

He jumps up and exclaims "What?! You didn't have to hit me!"

"I just went into labor!" I hiss.

"Oh my god! Really?!" he asks.

I just nod and we both get out of bed.

I grab my packed bag and Alfie went to go wake everyone up.

Patricia and Joy got to come home last week. On my due date. Yea my due date was June 16 but it's now the 23rd. We get out of school in a week! Yay! But anyway back to business! My little Princess Aria will be here soon! I'm so excited.

"Amber! Are you okay?" Nina, Joy, Mara and Patricia came over to me.

"Yea, it just hurts" I say as another contraction hits.

We get to the hospital, and me and Alfie go to our room.

Doctor Powers tells me that I'm 3 centimeters and the nurse gives me the epidural.

And now our friends are in the room with us.

"It hurts" I whine.

"Yes I know it hurts, sweetie. It hurt for me too" Patricia says in her nurturing mother way as she rubs my shoulder.

Yeah Patricia has gotten REALLY soft in this past week. Anytime she talks to anyone she forgets that they aren't Jade, same with Eddie. But I don't mind because that way they won't be mean to any of us.

"I'm fine, Trisha. I just want my mommy" I whimpered the last part.

Alfie had went to go call his parents and he just reentered the room.

"Are they coming?" I ask.

"Yup. They'll be here in like an hour they said" Alfie said.

"So Amber, Alfie, are you guys excited for Aria to finally get here?" Mick asks us.

"Yes! The little posse can finally be completed!" I exclaim.

We all break out laughing. Hey, give us a break! It's 1:00 in the morning!

We talk for like the next hour but then we all fall asleep.

***A couple hours later*  
****Still Amber's Pov**

I woke up when Doctor Powers came in and checked my dialation. I was currently at 8 centimeters.

He asked for my friends to go out into the waiting room.

A few minutes later Alfie's parents and Isabella came in threw the door.

"AMBER!" Isabella screamed as she ran over to me.

"Hey Bels!" I say as I lean down and give her a hug.

Alfie wakes up and says,  
"What's all the noise?"

"ALFIE!" Isabella screamed and she ran to Alfie.

"Hey Izzy-Bels!" he exclaimed as he picked her up.

"How are you feeling Amber?" Alfie's mom asked.

"Well the epidural has actually worn off" I say as the pain comes back to me.

"Aww well. Once your daughter is here, you'll forget all about the pain" Alfie's mom said.

"I want my mommy" I whimper.

"Amber!" someone screams from outside the door.

Are my eyes deceiving me or did my mom just walk through the door?

"Mom?" I ask.

"Aww honey! Did I miss anything?" she asks as she hurries over to me and crushes me into a big hug.

I just hug her tighter.

"Where's dad?" I ask after we pull apart.

"He's at home. He not exactly ready to have you back in our lives but he's coming around. Me on the other hand have missed you like crazy!" she says.

"I missed you too!"

Dr. Powers comes in and says,  
"Okay everyone clear out. It seems like Amber is getting ready to push"

"Can my mom stay?" I ask.

Dr. Powers nods.

**(A/N: Again I'm skipping this part)**

After I gave birth to Aria, the nurses cleaned her and gave her to me. Awww, she's so beautiful. She's perfect. My little Princess.

"Hey. I'm your mommy" I breath.

"And I'm your daddy" Alfie says as he sit next to me.

"And we love you very much" I whisper.

"Ambs, she looks just like you" Alfie says.

"She does. But has your eyes and nose" I say.

The nurse comes in and asks,  
"What's her name?"

"Ariana Ana Lewis" I say.

"Pretty name for a very pretty girl" the nurse says before she walks out.

Isabella runs in and exclaims,  
"Can I see Amfie baby?!"

"Shhhhh" we hush her.

She tiptoes over to us.

When she sees Aria she gasps,  
"She's so pretty! Hi baby" and she kisses her forehead.

"Hey Ambs?" Alfie asks.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Did you notice what time she was born?"

"No"

"5:15. And our anniversary is May 15, which could be 5/15. Get it?"

"OMG that's so cool! She was born at the time that matches our anniversary!"

Our friends come in and they 'Awww' at Aria.

"So who's gonna be her god parents?" Eddie asks.

"Nina" I say at the same time Alfie says,  
"Jerome"

"Nina and Fabian are the god parents" I glare at Alfie.

"You're not the only one with a best friend, Amber! I want Jerome to be the god dad!" Alfie exclaims.

"They could always share" I think out loud.

"We are not sharing!" Nina and Jerome say at the same time.

"Fine" I pout.

Jerome says,  
"I really don't mind if you guys chose Nina and Fabian"

I say,  
"Yay! But don't worry! If me and Alfie ever have another baby, which won't be for a very long long long long long long-"

"Okay we get it!" Jerome interrupts me.

I just ignore him and continue saying,  
"Long time, then Jerome and Mara can be the god parents!"

We all laugh.

I feel so happy right now! My little princess is finally here.

**Okay so that's the chapter! I know it's short I'm sorry! But Amber's mom came back! Yay! And Aria is finally here!**

**And I would just like to point out in case anyone is confused. Ethan came a week early, Jade came on time, Jonah came a day early, and Aria was a week late.  
And 'Aria' is short for 'Ariana', and 'Jade' is short for 'Jadelyn'**

**Name: Ariana Ana Lewis  
Birthday: June 23, 2013 5:15 AM  
Weight: 6lbs and 4oz  
Length: 20 inches  
Hair Color: Brunette  
Eye Color: Brown  
Skin Color: Light Brown  
Parents: Amber Millington and Alfie Lewis  
God Parents: Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter**

**Sooo please REVIEW! What should happen next? I mean I have a few ideas but it's your chance to tell me what you'd like to see happen in the last week of school before summer vacation! And yes in case you are wondering... I'll be continuing this story into Senior Year! Yay! So anywho please review! :)**


	24. Chapter 24: End of the Year

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA. YOU DON'T NEED TO RUB IT IN!**

**Nina's Pov**

It was the last day of school and tomorrow we were all leaving for summer vacation!

Me and Fabian were keeping an eye on the sleeping babies while their parents packed everything up.

"They are just too cute!" I exclaim.

"Yeah. I wonder what our baby would've looked like!" Fabian says.

"Well I'm picturing a new-born with a big head that's full of Egyptian knowledge." I say as I walk over to him and hug him.

"Haha. Very funny" he says as we break from our hug.

"Or a new-born with a six-pack"**(A/N: Can anyone guess where that line is from?)** I say and we both laugh.

"Do you ever feel left out?" I ask.

"Ya I guess. But I mean it's not like it's the end of the world"

"But I really want a baby" I wine.

He looks at me.

"Yeah I know we agreed on waiting until we got out of college and stuff but like you can't stop me from wanting one! Like just look at them!" I exclaim.

"Oh no. I'm not going to argue with you. I actually agree with you"

"Huh?"

"I want a baby too"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

We smile at each other, and then our friends come downstairs.

"Awww I can't believe we have to say goodbye!" Amber pouts.

"Ambs, it's only for the summer. We'll all see each other again in a few months" Patricia says.

"True. But next year is our last year together" Mick points out.

"So that's more than all the reasons to make it count, right?" Mara asks.

We all nod.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I'll actually miss you all" Jerome says.

"It's only for 2 months, Jerry! But same, have a happy summer everyone!" Eddie says.

"Awww do we have to say goodbye?!" I pout as I give Amber a hug.

"We'll see each other soon, Nines" Joy says as she comes over and gives me a hug.

"Nobody get attacked by aliens! Or zombies! Come back normal!" Alfie exclaims.

We all laugh and say, "Okay Alfie!"

Trudy comes in and says, "Oh my lovelies! I'll see you all soon!" and she gives us all a hug.

She also says goodbye to Jade, Aria, Ethan and Jonah.

I go over to Amber and Alfie and give my god daughter, little Aria, a little kiss.

We all hug each other again and then me and Fabian take a cab back to his house.

"Fabian! Nina!" Mrs. Rutter exclaims as she rushes over to hug us.

"Hey mum!" Fabian says as he kisses her cheek.

Fabian's dad comes into the foyer and pats Fabian on the back and gives me a hug.

"Okay so you two go on up and unpack and come down for dinner in 3 hours! We are having Fabian's favorite!" Fabian's mother says as she heads into the kitchen.

Fabian mutters to me as we walk up the stairs, "I have too many favorites. I guess it's a surprise"

I giggle.

I go into my room and Fabian goes into his.

I start unpacking my things. Wow. It's been one hectic year. So much has happened. And next year I'll be a graduate. Is it bad that I don't want to graduate? Like I mean I do, but like I don't want to leave high school, or all my friends. But that's the price of growing up. And if me and Fabian did have a baby, we'd have to grow up pretty fast. But you know what? I still want a baby. No wait, I need a baby. I hate feeling left out. The girls have told me that they won't leave me out but I don't believe them. They'll be able to bond over motherhood, and here I'll be, sitting all alone in a corner.

About an hour later, Fabian walks in.

"Hey! Did you finish packing?!" I ask.

"Yup. I'm a master at unpacking" he says and I break out into a fit of giggles again.

"What's with you today? You've been giggling at like everything I say!" exclaims.

"I'm sorry! I must still be high off the sugar rush! We shouldn't have had them pajama party last night!" I exclaim.  
Yeah Anubis House had a little pajama party with LOTS of sugar last night. And yes the babies were there, and they made the night even cuter!

"Okay so back to what we were talking about earlier" he said sitting down on my bed.

"What exactly were we talking about?" I ask as I sit down next to him.

"Wanting a baby"

"Oh... I still want one. Do you?"

"I guess"

"Well, we have this summer. Can't we try?"

He just nods.

I lean into kiss him and then we fall back onto the bed.

**That's the chapter! Short, I know, sorry! I've left this as a cliffhanger! Mwahahaha! Will Fabian and Nina get pregnant again? Gee I hope not, but you never know!**

**Next chapter will be everybody coming back to school! So that means I won't be showing them during the summer, but I'll have the girls have a sleepover where they talk about their summer(and Joy talks about her and Mick's anniversary!)! And we'll find out if Nina is pregnant or not... And a little bet forms between Fabina and the others. Sounds interesting? Keep reading.**

**NOW REVIEW! I already have most of the next chapter written, so all you have to do is press that review button! And if you would like to know any answers ahead of time, just PM me! :) But you can only have one spoiler! And you have to PM me. So you can ask if Nina's preggo, about the bet, about the Moy anniversary! But if you don't want any spoilers, REVIEW! Just review review review review! :)) xx**


	25. Chapter 25: Senior Year

**They are all back from Summer Vacation! Enjoy!**

**Oh and Nina might be a little different for a little bit of chapter. She's just brainwashed and she'll do anything it takes to have a baby.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House Of Anubis**

**Amber's Pov**

Yay! It's Senior Year! I'm so excited! It's gonna be the best year ever! Me and Alfie walked into Anubis House with Aria!

Trudy came running in and said "Oh my dearies!" and she gave us all hugs.

"How's little Aria doing?" Trudy asked.

"She's doing good! She's almost 3 months old!" Alfie says.

"Awwww well, she's so cute! She looks just like you, Amber!"

"Yeah, I know" I say.

"And my girls are the most beautiful girls in the world" Alfie says.

I kiss him on the cheek.

"Did you guys have a good summer?" Trudy asks us.

"Yup!" we both say.

The 3 of us make our way upstairs to our room.

***About an hour later***

**Still Amber's Pov**

Alfie was downstairs with Aria, helping Trudy. I was just finishing up packing when Nina, Patricia, Mara and Joy walked through the door.

"Heeyy!" they all exclaimed.

"Hey!" I squealed as I went to hug them.

We started talking about summer vacation! I'm so happy to see all of them again!

"I have a confession to make!" Nina says.

"What is it, Nines?" Joy says.

"Me and Fabian have been trying to get pregnant all summer!"

Our mouths dropped.

"Why?!" Mara exclaims.

"Because we want a baby!" Nina says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"No you don't!" Patricia says.

"And why not?" Nina asks.

"Because!" Patricia says.

"I have 5 tests that I am going to take right now. Stay here" Nina says as she walks into the bathroom.

**Nina's Pov**

I go take all the tests... and all 5 of them are negative! Are. You. Freaking. Kidding. Me!? Me and Fabian have been trying ALL summer! And nothing?!

I walk into Amber's room where the other girls are. They stand up looking at me for my answer.

"I'm not pregnant" I tell them.

"THANK GOD!" they all exclaim.

"What do you mean by 'Thank god!'?" I ask.

"Well it's just that you don't need to have a baby yet!" Mara says.

"You guys are being hypocrites! You got pregnant on purpose, so why can't I?!" I scream at them.

"You know what? You're the one being a hypocrite! You didn't want to get pregnant on purpose but you did! Then you lost your baby and got all depressed. But now you're trying to get pregnant again when last year you kept saying it wasn't right! Who's the hypocrite now?!" Patricia screams.

"And we are not hypocrites because, yeah we got pregnant on purpose but now we know our mistakes and all the consequences that we didn't realize when we agreed to the pact! We don't want you to go through it!" Joy screams.

"Well I don't care!" I scream.

We all look at each other then calm down.

"This is our last year of high school, let's make it count. Us 4 and our boyfriends won't be able to go to parties this year, or have a normal teenage life, but you and Fabian will be able to, don't waste it" Amber tells me, sincerely.

"Well me and Fabian don't want the normal teenage life. We want a baby" I retort.

"Are you serious?! We all want to be able to go to the welcome back party this Saturday but NO! We can't! Because we have Jade, Aria, Ethan and Jonah to think about!" Patricia exclaims.

"Me and Fabian weren't even gonna go to that party. We were either gonna try again if I wasn't pregnant, but if I was, we were gonna celebrate" I say.

"Well how about this. You and Fabian watch Jonah, Jade, Aria and Ethan on Saturday night" Joy says.

"Yah, and if you 2 can make it through the night you 2 can have a baby all you want" Amber says.

"But if you don't, you 2 have to promise to wait until after college, and after you get married, to start a family" Mara says.

"It's a deal. Me and Fabian can make through it. How bad can it be?" I say.

**Joy's Pov**

We walk downstairs and I see the guys playing with Jonah, Jade, Aria and Ethan. Awwww.

"Baby daddys it looks like we'll be going to the back to school party on Saturday!" Patricia says.

"What?" Jerome says.

"Nina and Fabian are going to babysit" I say.

"We are?" Fabian ask as he looks at Nina. Nina nods.

"We need to talk to you" Mara says to Jerome, Mick, Alfie and Eddie.

They get up and follow me, Mara, Patricia and Amber out to the corridor.

"Watch the kids!" Amber screams at Fabian and Nina on our way out.

When we get in the corridor we tell the guys about Nina and Fabian's plan to get pregnant, our fight with Nina, and our deal. They looked shocked.

"Wow" Alfie says.

"Why would they do that?" Mick asks.

"Yeah, they're both way too smart for that" Eddie says.

"Well, I guess they feel left out" Amber says.

"But they shouldn't have to get pregnant to fit in" Alfie says.

"Yeah but trust me, they won't make it through Saturday night" Patricia says.

"Oh hell no they won't. Me and Mara had a tough time with Ethan and I bet you all had a hard time with your baby. Put all 4 of them together and Fabian and Nina's heads will explode" Jerome says.

We all nod and chuckle at that.

We walk back into the common room.

"You girls look good for just having a baby not only 3 months ago" Fabian says.

"Thanks Fabian. I was on the treadmill every morning for like 20 minutes before anyone woke up. And I didn't eat anything over 200 calories the entire summer" Amber said.

"I went for a walk every morning, and sometimes me and Jerome would take Ethan for a walk" Mara said.

"Yea same, I went to the gym like once a week" I said.

"I barely had any time to eat this summer with me being so tired, and Jade not letting me out of her sight" Patricia said.

"Well, it's hard to even tell that you guys even had a baby" Nina says.

"Thanks" Mara, Patricia, Amber and I said.

***Saturday***

**Patricia's Pov**

Me and Eddie were getting ready to go to the party. I wore a black long-sleeved shirt where the sleeves were lace, with purple skinny jeans and my black boots. I curled my hair and put on the locket Eddie gave me for our 1-year anniversary last year, and of course my engagement ring. Eddie wore a simple black t-shirt and jeans.

Jade was lying in her crib looking up at her toys that were hanging.

"I don't want to leave her" I say as I lean over the crib and hug Jade.

"I don't either" Eddie admits.

"Can't we just stay home?" I ask.

"C'mon it's just one party. And Nina and Fabian will be watching her. What could happen?"

"Nina brings her to the hospital and takes all of our rights"

He chuckles at that and says "I doubt she would do that"

"She would! She's like legit DESPERATE for a baby! I hope tonight changes her mind"

"Yeah I do too"

We walk out of our room and see Amber and Alfie with Aria.

"Hey guys! Ready for the party?" I ask them.

"Oh we don't know. We don't want to leave Aria" Amber says.

"Yea. We don't want to leave Jade either. But-" I say.

"We need to change Nina's mind" Amber says.

"And plus we should have at least one night as normal teenagers" Eddie says.

"Dude, we lost those rights about a year ago" Alfie says.

"Don't rub it in, Alfie" Eddie glares at him.

The 4(well 6) of us walk downstairs and meet up with Joy, Mick, Mara, Jerome, Jonah and Ethan.

"Are you guys excited for the party?" Jerome asks.

"NO! I don't want to leave Aria!" Amber screams.

"So does that mean you guys are forfeiting the bet?" Nina asks as her and Fabian walk into the common room.

"No" we all say.

"Okay so just put them in the little play pen and go" Nina says.

"Are you ok? You're acting really bitchy" I say.

"Don't swear in front of the children" Mara whispers.

"Well, I'm just confident that me and Fabian will win the bet" Nina gloats.

"Don't be so sure" Joy says.

"Me and Amber had a really hard time with Aria, and we even had my parents and Isabella help out and we still wanted to rip our hairs out" Alfie said.

"Well that's just too bad" Fabian said.

"That's it! You'll do everything on your own!" Joy says.

"What?!" Nina and Fabian exclaim.

Trudy walks in, she's supposed to help Nina and Fabian out A LITTLE BIT.

"New rules. Trudy doesn't help you at all! You have to find out where everything is on your own. And as soon as you go to Trudy, she'll call us. And as soon as you want to rip your hair out, you'll come calling us and then the bet will be over. You have to do everything on your own. Get help from anyone, and the bet is over" I say.

Nina and Fabian's eyes get bigger.

"You can't do that" Nina says.

"Oh really? Watch us" Joy snaps.

We gently put the kids in the playpen, say goodbye to them then walk out to the party.

We arrive at the party and I have a really bad feeling about this.

"Okay so Nina is really getting on my nerves!" Amber exclaims.

"And Fabian!" Mick exclaims.

"It's just like did she not notice what her parents had to go through? Yeah she probably won't remember it but it was the first 6 years of her life! She has to remember something!" Amber exclaims.

"And did she not see what we had to go through?!" Mara asks.

"If tonight doesn't change hers or Fabian's mind, I just might kill someone" Jerome says.

"And she didn't even want to be pregnant in the first place! And now she's gone crazy just to fit in with us!" Joy exclaims.

"They are both way too smart for this" Mick says.

"They must be brainwashed" Eddie says.

"Patricia? You've been really quiet" Joy says.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine! I just miss Jade" I say.

It was the half-truth. I did miss Jade, but with Nina trying to get pregnant got me realizing, I'm late. It's probably nothing. I only had my period once over the summer, my body is probably still getting used to not being pregnant. I heard it takes a couple of months to get the menstrual cycle going again. But then again I also heard that it's fairly easy to get pregnant again not only a month after giving birth. Oh no. And in case you're wondering, yes me and Eddie have been having sex again. It's not like we even stopped when I was pregnant. Okay I can't be pregnant again. I'm only a week late. No big deal.

After I finished the rant in my head, I looked up and saw the guys coming back with drinks.

"This better not be alcohol" Amber says.

"It's not alcohol. It's soda" Alfie says.

"And why would we give you alcohol, Blondie?" Jerome asks.

"I don't know. And don't call me Blondie!"

"You guys better not have gotten any alcohol either!" Mara exclaims.

"Mara! None of us are 18 yet! We can't have alcohol" Mick says.

"But we're at a party. At someone's house. Teenagers can get their hands on alcohol. And this place reeks of it" I say.

"Yeah well, in case the police come, I don't want to be caught" Jerome says.

"Wait did you guys say 18?" Eddie asks.

"Yeah that's the legal drinking age" Alfie says.

"No it's 21" Eddie says.

"That's in America, Eddie. You're in England now" Joy says.

"Okay so I only have to wait 10 months instead of 4 years?" Eddie asks.

We nod and he whispers,  
"Sweet! I love England!"

The rest of us just laugh at him.

"Anyway, let's go dance!" Amber squeals as she pulls Alfie up and onto the dance floor.

We all get up and start dancing.

"Hey Patricia" someone says.

I turn around and see the head cheerleader, Cassidy Summers. Yes she's the one who's sister works at the hospital and she spread the news that we were all pregnant.

"Oh, hey, Cassidy" I say, very awkwardly.

It's awkward because she used to be friends with Joy, Mara, Amber and me, especially Amber, but then she turned a bitch and we haven't talked to her since 8th grade.

"How's the baby? Wasn't it a girl? And are you bringing her to school, or is your housemother gonna watch her?" she says.

"Okay first of all, her name is Jade, she's good, and yes Trudy will watch her. But why do you care? You're the most popular girl at school and you don't give a damn about anyone but yourself. You didn't even care for us when we were friends" I snap.

"Listen, I'm sorry!"

"No you're not. Just go away"

"Fine" she says and she grabs her drink and splashes it on me.

I gasp. Amber just grabs my hand and pulls me into the girls' bathroom. Joy and Mara follow.

"She's a little bitch!" Joy mutters.

"Guys it's okay, it didn't really stain my shirt" I say as they were trying to get the stain out of my shirt.

"I can't believe we were ever friends with her!" Mara exclaims.

"I never trusted her!" Amber sighs.

"You adored her!" I say.

"No I didn't. Okay fine, but she's just a big bitch now" Amber says.

"Can't agree more" I mutter.

"She tried to dance with Jerome" Mara says.

"Again, that little bitch" Joy mutters.

After they finish with my shirt, we walk back to the party and see Cassidy flirting with, guess who. Mick.

Joy looks like she's about to have a breakdown.

Joy walks over to Mick and Cassidy and pushes Cassidy away, screaming,  
"Who do you think you are?"

"The most popular girl at school!" she retorts.

"Well, that doesn't give you a reason to flirt, with MY boyfriend!"

"Oh you mean the one that got you pregnant after not only 2 months of dating?"

Ooooh.. she crossed the line.

Mick stands up and says,  
"You don't have the right to question my relationship with Joy. I love her"

"Do you really love her? Or are you just saying that because she had your baby?" Cassidy asks.

"I love her... I think you need to leave"

"Fine" and she turns around to walk away but stops and winks at Eddie and Alfie.

She's a little bitch.

"Guys, I want to go home" I say.

All of the sudden my phone rings. It's Nina. I knew it. I answer it and say,  
"Couldn't do it?"

Nina screams through the phone,  
"NO! You were right! I'm so sorry!"

I smirk and say,  
"Thank goodness you called when you did. Some serious drama just went down and we want to come home"

"Okay just hurry! Trudy left to go home"

"Okay, see you in like 10 minutes" and I hung up.

"Guys, they couldn't do it!" I exclaim.

They all cheer and we head home.

**Nina's Pov**

After they all left to go to the party, me and Fabian played with Aria, Jade, Jonah and Ethan. It was going good for like a half an hour until Jonah started crying.

I picked him up and whispered,  
"What is it, sweetie pie?"

He just kept crying. His crying disturbed the others and they all started crying too. Oh no.

"Fabian! What do they want?!" I scream.

"I don't know! Do they want food?"

"How am I supposed to know?!"

"Maybe they need a diaper change!"

"Okay, where are the diapers?!"

"I don't know! They didn't tell us where they were!"

"You go look for them! And I'll stay here"

Fabian went to go look for diapers while I stayed with the kids. I tried to take turns holding them but they wouldn't stop crying.

In case you didn't know, Trudy left to go home. But Victor is still here.

Victor came downstairs and yelled,  
"MAKE THEM SHUT UP!"

"I'm trying!" I yelled back.

The yelling only made them cry louder!

Fabian ran downstairs with the diapers and everything.

We tried to change them, but it was just gross and difficult. And even after we changed them, they still cried!

"We can't do this!" I exclaimed.

"I know! Thank god they had us do this before we did something stupid!" Fabian said.

"I know right! I'm gonna go call Patricia"

I went and called Patricia.

About 10 minutes later, they came through the door.

As soon as they babies saw their parents, they shut up.

Really? Woooww. They just missed their parents. Aww how cute. But why didn't we think of that?!

"My little baby!" they all said and picked up their son/daughter.

"I guess they just missed you" Fabian said.

"Awww did you miss your mommy?" Patricia said to Jade.

We all looked at Patricia weird again.

"What? Cassidy Summers spilled her drink on me. And I missed my baby. Don't judge me" she snapped.

"Did she spill alcohol on you?" I asked. I smell a little alcohol.

"Probably, but we washed it out" Patricia said.

"Please tell me you guys didn't drink" Fabian said.

"We didn't" Jerome said.

"Okay so anyway. You guys were right! We couldn't do this!" I exclaimed.

"We told you" Mara said.

"Yes, and we promise to wait until after college and after we get married to have a family" Fabian said while I nodded.

They all sighed and whispered,  
"Thank god"

I laughed at them.

**That's the chapter! Phew i finished it! Did you like it? And to all the people who wanted the Fabina baby, I'm sorry but isn't it better if they wait? And ooohh is Patricia pregnant again?  
**

**Next chapter will be the sleepover! **

**REVIEW! :))) xx**


	26. Chapter 26: Sleepover

**Sigh, don't you just love it when I'm on vacation? I update like two or three times a day ;)**

**Okay so this chapter is the sleepover!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

**Patricia's Pov**

Me and the girls were having a sleepover up in Nina's room. The guys were watching the kids.

The rest of the girls were in the middle talking about their summer, but I was sitting on the window sill looking out at the stars.

Joy starts explaining hers and Mick's anniversary,  
"Okay so he took me to the carnival that was in town! It was really awesome! And like we decided not to get each other any real gifts because we had to spend all of our money on Jonah, but we won each other stuff at the carnival! He won me a necklace, and 2 stuff animals, which were a kitty and a dolphin. And I won him a football**(A/N: whenever I mention football, I've meant soccer because well they're in England... so Joy won him a soccer ball if you are American. If you're not American, well then it's a football)**and I also won him a panda! But we both won Jonah a puppy! Not a real puppy, a stuff animal one! But the romantic part of the night was when we were leaving, there were fireworks but Mick paid the firework guy to put up a firework that said,  
'Mick Campbell loves Joy Mercer'!"

"Awwww. That's so sweet!" Amber squeals.

"I know right!" Nina and Mara exclaim.

"And people might have said that we fell in love too fast, maybe we did, or maybe we've just always liked each other and it was just easier to fall in love? But me and him talked and we've both realized that we've both liked each other just a little bit since we were 11! Like we were always attracted to each other somehow. But then he was with Amber, then Mara. And I spent a lot of time with Fabian, which he did too but I had a crush on Fabian instead... but even when I like Fabian, I kept thinking that me and Mick would make a cute couple. But he was either with Amber or Mara... Anyway we spent that summer together and we actually started liking each other! And then he asked me out! All I know is that by the time we got to school last year, I was already in love with him. Maybe even before he asked me out" Joy said.

The other 3 'awww'ed again.

Nina decides to ask,  
"So how was your guys summer? Like being a new mom and all?"

"Being a mom is great! Aria is such a cutie pie! But like it was very hard for me and Alfie because we didn't get much sleep the first couple weeks" Amber said.

"Yea same. Ethan was good most of the time, but he is a baby after all" Mara said.

"I agree" Joy said.

"What about your summer, Nina?" Mara asked.

"Me and Fabian pretty much tried the entire summer... Just kidding! That wasn't all we did. Fabian's cousins came down, and we hung out with Fabian's family. We visited my Gran" Nina says.

"Oohh! How is your Gran?" Amber asked.

"She's doing... Okay, I guess. The doctor said that they miss-read the '6 months left' thing. She should have until after Graduation left" Nina said.

"Well that's good" Mara said.

Amber squealed,  
"Oooh did I tell you guys?! You guys know how my mom was there when Aria was born?! Well my mom and dad came over during the summer! They are in love with Aria!"

"That's good that your parents are back in your life" Mara says.

"What about Mick's parents?" Amber asks Joy.

"Oh well they are our neighbors so they can't get away from Mick. They came over a couple of times, and they apologized for shutting Mick out, and they want to be involved more with Jonah's life. But they still are disappointed in me and Mick, especially Mick. But like 'why not me?' I'm the one that trapped their son" Joy said.

"Well they don't know that you trapped him. And I wouldn't necessarily call it trapping. Mick loves you" Mara says.

"Hey, Patricia? Why haven't you been apart of the discussion?" Nina asks.

"Yeah, Trisha. You're just over there" Joy says well getting up and coming over to sit next to me.

"I'm just..." I start saying but trail off, not knowing exactly what to say.

They all get up and sit down next to me.

"What's wrong, Trixie?" Amber asks.

I turn around and look at my bag. I feel a tear run down my face.

"Awww, Patricia!" Joy says as she gives me a hug.

"Patricia? What happened?" Nina asks.

I pick up the plastic bag that was in my bag, and hand it to Joy.

"What's this?" Joy asks.

She opens it and gasps.

"No Patricia" Joy says.

"What?" Mara asks.

Joy pulls out a box of pregnancy tests. Mara, Nina and Amber gasp.

"Please tell me that you're not pregnant again!" Amber exclaims.

"Wait, does Eddie know?" Mara asks.

I just shook my head and more tears fell down my face.

I whisper,  
"Eddie doesn't know. I haven't even taken the tests, yet. All I know is that I'm late. I've only had my period once since Jade was born. But doesn't the menstrual cycle take a little while to start back up after you have a baby?"

"Well yeah, but you do know that's is fairly easy to get pregnant again right after you have a baby?" Mara asks.

"I do know! But me and Eddie were very careful! At least I was! He didn't use condoms the first couple of times because he hadn't bought any because we didn't need them when I was pregnant! But I got back on the pill right away!" I exclaim.

"Awww, Patricia! It'll be okay!" Joy says as she gives me another hug.

"Why don't you go take the tests now" Nina suggests.

"I can't! What if Eddie walks into the bathroom!" I say.

"He's in the common room with the rest of the guys. If they need to use a bathroom, they'd use the one downstairs" Nina says.

"Fine" I say as I stand up, wipe my tears away, grab the box and walk downstairs into the bathroom.

The girls wait outside the bathroom.

I take 3 tests and wait 5 minutes.

My phone dings.

I walk over to the tests-  
Negative, Positive, Negative.

WHAT?!

"Patricia? What did they say?" Joy asks through the door.

I open the door and say,  
"So I'm two-thirds not pregnant, and one-third pregnant! How is that even possible?!"

"Well it's more likely you aren't pregnant" Amber says.

"You don't know that for sure!" I scream.

"Patricia calm down. You might have to make an appointment" Nina says.

"Which means-" Nina starts saying but I cut her off,  
"I have to tell Eddie"

They all nod at me.

"Wait! Didn't Mr. Sweet say that if Eddie got you pregnant again before Graduation, he would take Eddie to get 'fixed'?!" Amber asked.

"Oh yeah.. Oh no! But I think he was just kidding" I said.

"He didn't look like he was kidding" Nina said.

"Roar! Why does my life have to be so complicated?!" I complained.

"Welcome to the club" Joy sighed.

We went downstairs and watched 'Twilight: Breaking Dawn Part 2' and then we fell asleep.

**Joy's Pov**

We woke up and noticed that Patricia was missing.

"Guys, where's Patricia?" I ask.

They look around and then shrug.

Then Patricia runs in and says very happily,  
"Guys I'm not pregnant! I got my period this morning!"

Oh thank god.

"That's great!" we all exclaim.

"Well not great because periods suck, but great that you got your period so you're not pregnant!" Amber said.

"Yeah, I guess it was just a scare!" Patricia sighs.

"... I still think you should tell Eddie about the scare" Nina says.

"Yeah, he has a right to know" Mara agrees.

Patricia sighs and nods.

**Eddie's Pov**

I was mine and Patricia's room watching Jade as she slept on our bed. My little girl is so beautiful. I could stare at her all day. And Patricia. Yeah, don't think I'm stalkerish but when me and Patricia are in bed and I can't sleep, I like to watch while she sleeps.

Patricia walks in and says,  
"Hey!" and she walks over and puts her bag on the chair, and then comes and sits down next to me on the bed.

She leans down to give Jade a kiss, and then I give her a kiss, and ask her,  
"How was the sleepover?"

She sighs and says,  
"Okay I guess"

"Why just 'Okay'?" I ask.

"I need to tell you something" she looks down.

"What is it?"

"Don't be mad at me"

"Yacker, you can tell me anything. Oh my god, you didn't cheat on me, did you?"

"No I didn't cheat on you! Why would you even think that?!"

"Sorry. Now tell me what's wrong?" I say as I put my arm around her and give her a side hug.

"... I had a pregnancy scare" she whispers.

"What?"

"I had a pregnancy scare" she said a little bit louder.

"What does that mean? You're not pregnant?"

"I was 2 weeks late. I was having the symptoms and all that. But I thought it couldn't happen because I thought the menstrual cycle takes a while to start back up after I had Jade. But then I remembered that it's really easy to get pregnant right after you have a baby. I took 3 tests last night, and 2 were negative and 1 was positive. But this morning I got my period" she explains.

I just sit there for a second.

She could've been pregnant. Again. How could this have happened? Well I know how it happens but why was I so stupid? I should've gotten the condoms earlier!

"Eddie, please say something" Patricia whispers.

"I don't really know what to say"

"You don't know what to say?!"

"Well what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know! But you had no idea what has been going through my mind this past week!"

"You've been thinking this for a week?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I don't know! I didn't know how you'd react!"

Our fighting was interrupted by Jade crying.

Patricia leans foward and picks Jade up and they both lean backwards onto the bed, to where Patricia was sitting before.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But I was worried about how'd you react. And your dad said he'd get you fixed if you got me pregnant again" she said.

"He did, didn't he?" I chuckle.

"It's not funny! What if I was pregnant again?! We wouldn't be able to have any more kids!"

"Wait.. Do you want more kids?"

"I don't know. Maybe. But later in life though!"

"Yeah. Because you and Jade are all I really need" I say as I give them both a kiss on their foreheads.

"I love you" she says as she kisses my cheek.  
"And you too" she says as she kisses Jade's forehead.

"I love you both" I say.

The 3 of us fall asleep together with Jade on Patricia's chest, and Patricia leaning on my shoulder.

**Okay that's the chappie! A lot of you have been wanting a Peddie moment! There you go! And sorry if you wanted Patricia pregnant again! But I could have one of them get pregnant again later in the year? I don't know.  
And did anyone like what Joy said about her and Mick's anniversary?! **

**What would you like to see happen next chapter? I was thinking these could be the events/chapters leading up to Graduation- first Halloween, learning to crawl, first Christmas, New Year's party, first word, first steps, another Valentine's Day, another Peddie Anniversary, first Easter, another Fabina/Amfie/Jara Anniversary, then Graduation! Anything else you'd like to see?**

**Please please please please please REVIEW! :)) xx**


	27. Chapter 27: Peddie Family Dinner

**This is a chapter for all you Peddie shippers!  
And btw this about 2 weeks into October(2013) so about a year ago(in the story) was when they all told their parents(and Peddie got engaged)! So just keep that in mind ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

**Patricia's Pov**

Me, Eddie and Jade were out to dinner with Mr. Sweet, my mom and Piper.

Piper suggested Breadstixs because she hasn't been there in a long time. I feel like me and my friends go there a lot...

Anyway once Eddie, Jade and I arrive, we see Mr. Sweet, my mom and Piper sitting at a table.

"Awww she's gotten so big!" Piper squeals as soon as she sees Jade.

"You saw her 2 months ago" I say.

"Yeah, and she's 2 months older!" my mom says as she gives me a hug.

"I don't get a hug, Piper?" I ask.

"Oh sorry. Jadey distracted me" she said as she gives me a hug.

We sit down and talk about things, mostly Jade. Until Mr. Sweet decides to say,  
"So Patricia, Eddie. You two are engaged, right?"

Eddie nods and says,  
"We've been engaged for almost a year"

"Well don't you think it's time you guys got married?" my mom asked.

Me and Eddie both spit out our drink then screamed,  
"WHAT?!"

"Yeah I think you two should be married before Graduation" Mr. Sweet said.

"But when I proposed I thought I said that we didn't have to get married before Graduation. We could get married after college, or in like 20 years, but I didn't say now" Eddie says while looking at my mom for help.

"Eddie, don't look at my mom for help. It was her idea" Piper whispered to us.

"Okay so you guys want us to get married before Graduation?" I asked my mom and Mr. Sweet.

"Yes" they said at the same time.

"But why?" Eddie asked.

"Well don't you want to get married? I mean you did propose" Mr. Sweet said.

"Well yeah-" Eddie started saying but my mom cut him off,  
"Well now you don't have to wait! You two aren't 18 yet so you would need our permission and now you've got it!"

Me and Eddie looked at each other, then nodded.

"So you two are going to get married?!" Piper asked.

"I guess so..." I smile.

"Yay! Ooh can I be a bridesmaid?!" Piper exclaims.

"Sure!" I say.

"And me and Piper can help you plan it" my mom says.

"Uh mom. How are you two supposed to do that when I'm at boarding school? And please don't say you're pulling me out" I say.

"Well..." she starts saying.

"You were going to pull me out?!" I scream.

"Patricia calm down" Eddie says as he rubs my shoulders.

"I wasn't going to pull you out, Patricia!" my mom assures me.

"Then how are you two supposed to help me organize the wedding?" I ask.

"Well I can always drive up on a few weekends and Piper can come down-" my mom starts saying but I cut her off,  
"I can't have you guys drive back and forth every weekend. Why don't we just do it over the phone? I can have all the planners or whatever you call them and you two can call me if you have an idea. And this way, my friends can help"

"And me too" Eddie says.

"You want to plan a wedding?" Piper asks, shocked.

"Well it's my wedding isn't it? Shouldn't I have some input?" Eddie snaps.

"But you don't seem like the type that would care about anything" Piper snaps.

"Well I care about your sister! And my daughter" Eddie snaps.

"Don't fight" I whisper to the two of them.

"Fine" they say and sit back in their chairs, pouting like little kids.

Yeah, Piper and Eddie didn't really get along over the summer... And they were still kinda rocky from when Piper visited in Sophomore Year, and all the disagreements they had over the summer, didn't really help. Also, even though Piper loves Jade, she's still mad at Eddie because he got me pregnant. I want to tell her that I got pregnant on purpose but I mean we have all moved past that, right? Why should I bring it up? Everyone loves Jade, so why talk about how she was planned?

"I think the wedding should be on Valentine's Day" my mom says.

"No" me and Eddie both say at the same time.

"Why not?! It's the most romantic day of the year! Perfect day to get married on!" my mom exclaims.

"Do we look like the kind of people to get married on Valentine's Day? That is too sappy, and we are not sappy people" Eddie argues.

"Well you are when it comes to Jade, but I'll stop talking" Piper says as Eddie glares at her.

"Fine, then what day would you like to get married?" Mr. Sweet asks.

Me and Eddie look at each other and shrug.

"March.. Something... Or April.. Sometime in the Spring though.. I guess" I say.

"March 31!" Piper exclaims.

"Oooh yeah! I mean okay" I say and Eddie nods.

"Okay so we have a date" my mom says.

"Can we please not talk about this anymore? I'm tired of talking about weddings" I say.

"Oh, okay. But I will give you the wedding planning kit before you leave. It is in my car" my mom says.

She brought a kit? What, if me and Eddie didn't agree, would she have forced us? That's just not right.

"Wedding. Planning. Kit?" Eddie asks, pausing between each word.

"Yes" my mom says, very confused.

"Anyway, what is little Jadey gonna be for Halloween?" Piper cooes, breaking the conversation(thank you Piper)

"Uhmm we don't know yet" Eddie says.

"Maybe a little Witch, or Minnie Mouse" I say.

"Minnie Mouse? I never thought you'd dress your daughter up as Minnie Mouse, Patricia" Piper says.

"Well she can't necessarily dress up because she's only 4 months old. And well, I think she'd make a cute Minnie Mouse! It was my favorite Disney Character growing up!" I say.

"Cool" Piper says and then goes back to fussing over Jade.

Me and Eddie look at each other and smile.

Eddie and I are going to get married. By this time next year, we'll be Graduates, have a 1-year-old daughter, and we'll be married.

Eddie takes my hand and holds it. I guess you could say I'm really happy right now.

**That's the chapter! Are all you Peddie shippers happy? I bet so! So I'll also be adding the wedding to the list of future chapters! And also I forgot to mention in the list of future chapters all the first birthdays! Those will definitely happen before Graduation! **

**Next Chapter shall be... First Halloween! Please review telling me what Ethan, Jonah, Aria and Jade should be for Halloween! Remember Jade is either a witch or Minnie Mouse! But you can come up with something else too! And they are all only 4 months old so the costumes will not be too overboard but like.. yeah!**

**Anyway please REVIEW! :)  
**


	28. Chapter 28: Happy Halloween

**So this is the Halloween chapter! I'm sorry if it's horrible :/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

**Alfie's Pov**

It was Halloween today! So like we are not going to go trick or treating because us teenagers are too old for that, and the babies can't eat candy. And we can't go to a party because we have Aria, Ethan, Jonah and Jade with us. So we decided to dress the kids up, have a sleepover type party which includes watching a movie in the common room while eating a lot of candy, and playing with Aria, Ethan, Jonah and Jade.

Amber dressed Aria in a little pink fluffy, sparkly dress/pajama onesie with a tiara-like headband. And Amber put on a tiara too. She kept trying to make me wear a crown but I kept taking it off so she finally decided to give up.

We went down down to the common room.

"Aww Aria's a little princess!" Nina cooes once she sees Aria.

I look around and see Ethan in his pajamas, but he has puppy ears on. And Jonah is wearing Superman pajamas. And Jade is dresses in Minnie Mouse pajamas and has the little mouse ears.

Yeah, they are not real costumes because the kids are only 4 months so they can't really dress up, but they sorta can, like the way we did.

Joy brings in 2 bottles of soda, a bag of cotton candy, and lots of boxes of candy and puts them on the dining table.

"Yay! Candy!" I scream and run to the candy, but Jerome pulls me back.

"Dude, calm down" Jerome tells me.

"This much candy?" Nina asks.

"Yeah, is something wrong with it? It's Halloween!" Joy exclaims.

"Yeah but remember our sugar rush the night before the last day of school last year? I couldn't stop laughing the next day" Nina said.

"Well too bad" Patricia says as she grabs a handfull of jelly beans and puts them her mouth.

"Anyway, what movie should we watch?" Amber asks.

"A scary movie! Because it's Halloween" Eddie says.

"Okay, but not too scary, because we don't need to scare or even scarr the children" Mara says.

Me and Mick mock her once she turns away from us, but Jerome slaps our heads.

"Mara, they are 4 months old. They are not gonna remember the movie. They will probably sleep through it" Jerome says.

"...Fine. But I still don't want it to be too scary" Mara says.

"Scaredy cat. You should've worn a kitty costume because you're a scaredy cat" Patricia says.

"I'm not a scaredy cat! I'm worried about the children!" Mara exclaims.

"I have to agree with Mara" Fabian and Nina say.

"Tell me do the three of you ever get tired of being the ones to say,  
'That's not right' or-" Jerome says but Fabian cuts him off saying,  
"You've already told me this Jerome. And the answer is no"

"And it's not like we never to the wrong thing" Nina says.

"Oh yeah? What's one bad thing you've done? Besides getting pregnant or trying to get pregnant. Or anything Sibuna related" Patricia asks.

Oh in case you didn't know. We all told Mick and Mara about Sibuna. Anyway moving on.

"Uhhhh" they all thought.

"HA!" Joy laughed in their faces.

"Oh yeah! Like you are bad!" Nina scoffed.

"Nina, I tried to get you expelled, and steal your boyfriend. And Mara, I took credit for your article. I'm not nice, I'm far from nice. I was evil... Well I mean I am nice, I'm not evil, but like.. I don't know what I'm saying!" Joy exclaimed.

Me, Jerome, Patricia and Eddie were laughing at what she was saying.

"Sophomore year just wasn't your year?" Mara asks, as she tries to stiffle in a laugh, but failing.

"I almost died that year!" Joy exclaims.

We all break out laughing, except Mick and Joy.

"It's not funny!" Joy yells at us.

"It kind of is!" Patricia laughs.

"Aww come here" Mick says and pulls her into a hug.

"Aww we're sorry, Joy" Mara says.

"And you thought I was mean?! You guys were laughing at me almost dying!" Joy says.

"We weren't laughing at that" Fabian says.

"The other thing you said" Amber says.

"Oh" Joy says.

"Anyway, can we please go watch the movie, now?" Amber asks.

We all nod and go into the common room.

We decided to watch Paranormal Activity, then Hunger Games, then the last Harry Potter.

It was like 6:00 so we were able to watch like 3 movies before we all passed out. Aria, Ethan, Jonah and Jade wanted some attention a few times but they were good most of the time, like always.

**Okay that's their first Halloween! It's not much, but they are 4 months old, what do you expect? And the costumes were- And I've never seen Paranormal Activity.. I just know that it's a scary movie... But I am in love with Harry Potter and Hunger Games!**

**I'm not gonna be able to update much tomorrow or Saturday because I'm having a sleepover tomorrow, so I'll update probably Saturday night. But if you are also reading "House of Anubis Reunion" my friends might help me right a chapter because they are the friends whose names/and inspiration I am using, so check that out :)**

**Okay so I am upset that there's no HOA on Thursday anymore :( I heard that they are now airing Mon thru Thurs at 8:30 starting on Monday. That just won't work for me because I have Switched at Birth 8-9 on Mons, and Pretty Little Liars 8-9 on Tues. This makes me sad :(**

**Who loves One Direction?! I am in love with them! That has nothing to do with this story but I just felt like asking that.. lol! You don't have to answer that but like.. I'm weird :)**

**ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 29: They're Crawling!

**Here's a very special chapter! Btw it is the second week of December, so they are all about 6 months old!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

**Patricia's Pov**

Me and the rest of the house were in the common room doing homework while Jade, Jonah, Aria and Ethan were playing on the floor. They can now sit up by themselves, and hold up their head, and roll around, but they can't crawl yet. I can't believe that they are 6 months old. Time is going by so fast.

"Oh my god!" Amber squealed as she kept hitting Alfie's shoulder over and over.

We all looked up to where she was pointing and saw that Jade and Ethan were hugging.

Eddie ran and picked up Jade and said, "Jerry, keep your son away from my daughter!"

Jerome, Mara and I laughed.

But we all stopped laughing when Ethan started crawling over to Eddie.

"Oh my gosh! He's crawling!" Mara exclaimed.

Jonah and Aria tried to do what Ethan was doing, but they kept falling down.

Awww.

Jade kept trying to squirming out of Eddie's arms.

"Eddie put her down, see what she does" I say.

Eddie reluctantly puts her down and she crawls over to Aria and Jonah with Ethan following her.

"Oh my god! This is so cute!" Nina exclaimed.

"I can't believe they're crawling!" Joy squeals.

"Awww! They're growing up so fast" Amber says.

"Yeah, they are" Alfie, Joy, Mick, Jerome, Mara, Eddie and I say sadly

"Soon enough they'll be walking and talking, then going to school, then dating, then graduating, then getting married-" Amber starts hyperventilating.

"AMBER!" we all scream.

"Please don't grow up!" Amber pleads as she picks up Aria.

"I wonder if that's how all of our parents felt when we told them that we were going to be parents. Like they felt like they were losing us, like we were growing up and never coming back" Mara wonders.

"Oh my god. You guys need to stop thinking that! They're only 6 months old! You have tons of time left with them!" Nina says.

"Yeah but time is already going by so fast" I say as I pick up Jade.

I can feel all the other parents being sad too.

"Well let's change the subject! Let's talk about Patricia and Eddie's wedding!" Nina says.

"Ooohh!" Amber squeals.

Me and Eddie share a look.

"We are all bridesmaids and groomsmen, right?" Joy asks.

"Of course!" Eddie and I said at the time.

"We should all walk down the isle by couples!" Amber says.

"Yeah! And who's gonna be like the maid of honor and best man?" Mara asks.

"I don't know" Eddie and I say at the time.

"I'm your best friend!" Joy says to me.

"Yeah but.. I don't want to hurt any of the other girls feelings" I say.

"Patricia, we are all bridesmaids, we are fine if Joy is your maid of honor" Nina says.

"Okay then Joy you are my maid of honor" I say.

"Yay!" Joy squeals.

"And since Joy is the maid of honor, and Mick and Joy are together, then Mick should be the best man" Fabian said.

"That's what I was thinking!" Eddie said. **(A/N: Let's pretend that Mick and Eddie are actually like best friends, along with Fabian, but like since Joy is Patricia's Maid Of Honor, then yeah)**

"So I'm your best man?" Mick asks.

"Yup" Eddie says.

"Yes!" Mick exclaims.

"Oooh you could have the wedding on a beach!" Amber says.

"Amber, it's gonna be on March 31, and we don't live near the ocean" I say.

"Well then let's go to a place that has a beach" Amber says.

"Neither of us are beach people" Eddie says.

"Phooey" Amber pouted.

"Our dresses should be purple!" Mara says.

"I was thinking black. But actually purple might be better" I say.

"No, pink!" Amber squeals.

"Never in a millions years" I glare at her.

"But you aren't wearing it" Nina points out.

"I don't care!" I sigh.

We continue talking about the wedding, and it actually helped me and Eddie decide some of the details.

**That's the chapter! Sorry it's short! Sooo we talked about the wedding! Yay! And Ethan and Jade started crawling! And Jonah and Aria tried! And oooh do I sense a future friendship with Ethan and Jade?!**

**This is gonna be my only update today! Because my friends are coming over for a sleepover! But they'll probably help me out with "House of Anubis Reunion" soo check that out(if we do update)  
Soo for this story, I won't update for like another 26 hours... But the next chapter will be pretty long!**

**Next chapter: First Christmas!**

**Sooo anyway REVIEW! Like please review! Only one person reviewed on the last chapter, so please review! What should everybody get for Christmas?**


	30. Chapter 30: First Christmas

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA... Or Christmas...**

***At the Williamson House***

**Patricia's Pov**

It's Jade's first Christmas! Eddie's parents are also here for Christmas.

Anyway we woke up and went downstairs.

"Merry Christmas!" My mom exclaims.

Everyone was already downstairs, sitting on the couch.

"Aww Merry Christmas to my little niece!" Piper squealed as I sat down next to her.

"Merry Christmas everybody" Eddie says.

"Are you guys gonna teach Jade about Santa?" Eddie's mom asks.

"We don't know. We didn't this year" I say.

"Well you should next year!" Piper says.

Me and Eddie look at each other then shrug.

Our parents just got me, Piper and Eddie clothes and money.. You know, normal Christmas gifts..

Piper gave Jade a big stuff animal kitten, and some toys.

Everyone pretty much got Jade lots of toys, and some outfits. She's only 6 months old, and so it's not like she asked for anything specific...

It came down to mine and Eddie's gift exchange.

I got him like one of those boyfriend/girlfriend necklaces. Like the key/lock necklace. His is the key and I have the lock. He opened the box and was confused when he pulled out a key on a chain. I pulled out the lock necklace from under my shirt. He nodded and smiled.

"Awww you hold the key to her heart!" Piper squealed.

Eddie just kissed my cheek. He then handed me a bag. I pulled out a photo album. It had pictures of us, Jade, and had a few of us with our friends, but mostly us.

I looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you" I said.

"There's space for 4 more pictures. We can fill up 3 more and then the last picture should be the wedding. And then if you want, we can make another album for after we're married. You know like the wedding picture is the last one in this album, cuz it's a metaphor for that chapter in our lives ending" Eddie says.

I smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

Through out the day, we all just tried to get Jade to play with her toys, and we watched a few Christmas movies and we had Christmas dinner. Best Christmas ever if you ask me.

***At the Lewis House***

**Amber's Pov**

It's Christmas! Yay! My parents are coming over today! We are going to wait to open gifts until they get here. We didn't do Santa for Aria, but we will next year, when she's old enough(well she might still not be able to understand what Santa is next year but yeah).

"Merry Christmas!" my parents say as they walk into the living room, with Alfie's parents following.

"Mom! Dad!" I exclaim and get up to hug them.

"Can we open presents now?" Isabella asked.

"Okay now we all pitched in to get Amber, Alfie and Aria something. And same with Isabella" Alfie's mom says.

"What is it?!" Alfie asks.

"Open the closet" my mom says.

Me and Isabella went over to the closet, while Alfie stayed on the couch with Aria.

Isabella opened the closet. Oh my god! There were two little kitties on a mini bed!

"Awww" we said as we leant down and picked up the kitties.

"We both get kitties?!" I asked as I turned around.

Our parents nodded. Awww yay!

I went and sat down next to Alfie and he started petting her(it's a her. Both kittens are girls)

"Aww she's so soft" Alfie said.

Aria kept poking the kitten.

"What are you guys gonna name them?" my mom asked.

"Cupcake!" Isabella squealed.

"How about Princess! Ooh or Angel!" I said to Alfie.

"Angel so we keep up the 'A' thing" Alfie said.

"Yeah! And because Aria is our little princess so that name is already taken" I said I tickled Aria chin.

We all go Aria some more clothes and toys. Mostly things that relate to princesses.

Alfie got me a heart necklace, and I made him another collage full of pictures of us and Aria.

For the rest of the day, we played with Cupcake and Angel, and Aria! We called the school and they said that we can bring Angel to Anubis if we want! Yay! I think this is definitely the best Christmas ever!

***At the Jaffray-Clarke House***

**Mara's Pov**

I can't believe it's Ethan's first Christmas! Time is going by so fast.

Anyway we are all in the living room, exchanging gifts. We all got Ethan little things like books, toys and clothes.

I was reading one of the books to Ethan in the corner, when Jerome poked me.

I looked over at him, and so did Ethan.

"Hi daddy" I said in a baby voice as I took Ethan's little hand and waved it.

Jerome kissed my hair, then Ethan's. Then he handed me a small box. I opened it and saw a ring.

"Jerome?" I gasped.

"Will you marry me?" he whispered.

I nodded and gave him a kiss.

"But we don't have to get married right away?" I asked.

"Whenever you like, but like maybe after graduation? We don't want to take the spotlight away from Patricia and Eddie" Jerome said.

"So should we wait until after their wedding to tell people?"

"I don't know. Maybe"

"Oooh a secret engagement. I like it"

"Really?"

"Yeah it sounds very interesting" I say and we both laugh.

"Now my gift for you looks horrible compared to this. Why do you always have to get a better gift?" I complain.

"Because I'm the guy"

"So?"

"I'm the guy. You're the girl. You're supposed to the get gifts, not me"

"Okay I guess that's fair, but I still feel bad" I say as I hand him a card.

"Don't be" he says as he takes the card.

I made a card that listed all the things that I loved about him. And it also thanks him for everything he's done.

"I love it. Thank you" he says as he gives me a kiss.

"Can you hold Ethan while I head upstairs for a sec?" I ask.

He nods and takes Ethan.

I run upstairs and go to the my jewelry box and take out a chain. I put my engagement ring on it and put it on my neck. I smile into the mirror.

This is the best Christmas ever.

***At the Mercer House***

**Joy's Pov**

It's Jonah's first Christmas!

Mick's parents come over since it's Christmas.

Mick, Jonah and I were sitting in front of the fire-place playing with all the toys Jonah got.

Everyone got Jonah little mini sport stuff. Mick is gonna get him into sports when he gets older. Jonah is really loving the football the most. He's so cute when he just bounces it without actually letting it leave his hands.

"Joy?" Mick asks.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Would you like your present now?" he asks.

"Sure!" I exclaim.

I reach behind me and grab his present. It was a signed baseball by his favorite baseball player. It didn't really cost that much, because this guys who works for my mom, had it but he had to sell a lot of his stuff, and so he sold that, as he didn't really like it.

We exchange gifts. I open the gift he got me. Aww it was necklace that said,  
'I love you  
-Mick'

"I love it!" we both said at the same time, though he said more enthusiastically, and I said more sincere.

I kissed his cheek. Then we go back to playing with Jonah.

***At the Rutter House***

**Nina's Pov**

The nursing home let my Gran come home with us for Christmas!

Fabian and I were sitting on the couch with Gran, talking about life.

"What are you two going to do for college?" Gran asks.

Me and Fabian looked at each other. We really didn't know. But we will make sure we go to the same college.

"We don't know. But whatever we decide, it'll be together" Fabian says.

"Good. It's sad for all the high school sweethearts that have to break up because long distance relationships are hard to handle" Fabian's mom says as she walks in.

"Yeah. It is sad" I said looking down.

I look at Fabian and ask,  
"Can we go take a walk?"

He nods and we head outside.

"What is it, Nines?" Fabian asks once we get outside.

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to take a walk. I needed some fresh air" I say.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

I nod and quickly lean down to grab some snow, then throw at him.

"Okay maybe I just wanted to set you up for that!" I exclaim.

The snow hit him in the face and I started laughing.

"You are an evil, evil girlfriend" he glares at me.

"Sorry! But it's funny!" I exclaim.

A second later a snowball hits my arm.

"You throw like a girl!" I laugh.

"No I meant to throw it at your arm because I didn't want to bruise your beautiful face" he says.

We started a snowball fight.

After the fight we went inside and had hot chocolate. Then we all watched a movie, then had dinner.

After dinner, me and Fabian went up to his room.

"I had a great Christmas" I told him.

"I know something that will make it better" he said as he handed me a jewelry box.

I opened it and it was a beautiful necklace. The letters hung on the chain. It said,  
'Forever and Always'

"I love it!" I exclaim.

He puts it on my neck. I run into my room and get his present.

"Here" I say as I hand him a journal.

"What is it?" he asks.

"It's like a journal, but it's our story. It's not much but I felt like writing about our story" I said.

"I love it"

"You haven't even read it yet"

"But I know I'll love it. And I love you"

"I love you too" I say and give him a kiss.

Merry Christmas

**That's the chapter! I've stared at my screen forever. I couldn't think of any presents because only a few people gave me ideas!(thanks to the people who did!) I'm sorry if this chapter is horrible, I just need to get the first Christmas over with.**

**Next chapter will be short, it's just a quick New Years Eve party!  
But the chapter after that, things will get interesting, trust me. Like seriously, some serious drama will happen.**

**Anyway please review**


	31. Chapter 31: Happy New Year

**This chapter is very short. I apologize.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

**3rd Person's Pov**

All the Anubis kids were back at Anubis House after Christmas vacation.

It was New Years Eve, so they were all staying up.

Aria, Ethan, Jonah and Jade were in their rooms sleeping.

"Is it midnight yet?" Amber asked as she yawned.

"Almost. Why did we even agree to stay up?" Eddie said as he check his watch.

"Because we are stupid" Jerome said.

"Are you guys seriously tired?!" Nina exclaimed.

"Hey having a baby wares you out!" Joy says.

"I'm so bored. We've already done all the fun stuff they say to do at New Years Parties" Amber says.

"Can't it be the new year, yet?" Patricia said.

"4 more minutes" Fabian said.

"What should we do for 4 minutes?" Mara asks.

"Truth or dare?" Joy asks.

"Yeah! Let's do that!" Amber squeals.

"Okay Amber, truth or dare?" Joy asks.

"Truth" Amber says.

"If someone gave you a transported right now, where would you go?" Joy asks.

"Uhmm.. Maybe Spain!" Amber says.

"Eddie truth or dare?" Nina asks.

"Dare" Eddie says.

"Uhmm show everyone your angry face" Nina says while trying not to laugh.

"Okay that is the worst dare I've ever heard but fine" Eddie says then makes an angry face.

Everyone laughs.

"Patricia truth or dare?" Jerome asks.

"I'm gonna be a wimp and say truth" Patricia says.

"Who or what would you be willing to die for?" Jerome asks.

"Easy. Eddie and Jade" Patricia says.

"Joy truth or dare?" Alfie asks.

"Dare" Joy says.

"Everytime you hear a loud noise, bark like a dog. Until midnight" Alfie says.

Joy pouts.

"Fabian truth or dare?" Eddie asks.

"Truth" Fabian says.

"Uhmm what is your biggest worry?" Eddie asks.

"Oooh that's tough. Probably death.." Fabian says.

"Mara truth or dare?" Patricia asks.

"Truth" Mara says.

"How old were you when you had your first kiss? And who was it with?" Patricia asks.

"Uhmm I believe I was 14. And it was Mick" Mara said.

"Mick truth or dare?" Amber asks.

"Dare" Mick says.

"Ooh I have a good one! Have Joy turn your arm into a candy cane with markers!" Amber says.

"What?" Mick and Joy both asked, very confused.

"Joy take a marker and draw a candy cane on Mick's arm" Amber says.

Everyone else starts laughing. Joy takes the marker and draws a candy cane on Mick's arm.

"One more minute till midnight!" Amber squeals.

The Anubis kids count down to midnight and as soon as the clock chimed 12 o'clock, all the couple shared the traditional New Years kiss.

**That was the chapter! Sorry it was short and sorry if it was horrible! But next chapter will be very long and full of drama! So if you want the chapter right away, you need to REVIEW! I already have most of it written so if you would like it right away, please REVIEW!**


	32. Chapter 32: Drama

**I just want to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed on ALL the chapters! If you look to the right, you'll see that this story has over 200 reviews! Thank you thank you thank you soooo much! I love you guys! Please keep reviewing!**

**This chapter will have a hell of a lot of drama. Sorry but it makes for an interesting story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

**Patricia's Pov**

It's been a week since the New Year's party. Right now Anubis House was at school, in drama class. The drama class has been canceled for like the past 2 years but it's been started back up.

**(A/N: And I bringing back Mr. Winkler as the drama teacher! Yay! Lol)**

We walked in and saw Mr. Winkler. I guess he's back. Amber nudged me.

"What?" I whispered.

"You two used to like each other" she whispered back.

"What?!" Eddie exclaimed.

"She's just kidding!" I reassured him.

"No I'm not. It could've been like an Ezra/Aria relationship from Pretty Little Liars if you know, he didn't turn out evil" Amber said, and the rest laughed.

I glared at her.

Eddie started to glare at Mr. Winkler.

"Oh c'mon, Eddie. Just drop it, that was before you even came to this school" I say while pulling him to our seats.

"So you two did like each other?!" He asked.

"No! Amber was just kidding!" I exclaimed.

"No I wasn't" Amber whispered.

I glared at her again.

Trust me, I did not like Mr. Winkler like that. But all of the girls had a teacher crush on him at first.

"Oh can I recall what you said when he first walked into the classroom, Freshman year?" I retorted.

"What did I say?" Amber asked.

"I'm so happy our teacher had a heart attack!" I mocked.

"Ohhh yeah! I did say that" she said as everyone started laughing.

The rest of the class filed onto the classroom.

Mr. Winkler walked onto the classroom said,  
"Well it looks like we got to start up drama class again! Let's start up with a scene from the classic Romeo and Juliet!"

"Not again" Mick mumbled.

Oh yeah last time we did that in class, Amber kissed Alfie to make Mick jealous. That was really funny!

"And the two lucky people that get to come up to recite the kissing scene is-" Mr. Winkler started saying.

Oh no. The kissing scene? This should not be good.

"Patricia and Jerome!" Mr. Winkler said.

"WHAT?!" Jerome and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Aren't you two dating?" Mr. Winkler asked.

"NO! Eww!" Jerome and I exclaimed again.

"Listen, Mr. Winkler. I know you haven't been at this school for like 2 and a half years, but me and Jerome are not together, we were never together, and we'll never be together! In fact, I am getting married in two months, and we both have a child" I said.

"Not together! We both have a child, seperately!" Jerome said.

"You're both teen parents?" Mr. Winkler asked, shocked.

We both nod.

"Wait, Patricia, you're getting married next month?" Mr. Winkler asked.

"Yeah, sorry you didn't get an invitation" I said sacastically.

"But one scene shouldn't hurt you guys" Mr. Winkler said as he pointed at the stage.

Me and Jerome reluctantly walked up onto the stage.

**3rd Person's Pov**

Jerome and Patricia walked onto the stage and did the scene.

Eddie and Mara tried not to get too jealous of the upcoming kiss, but they clearly failed. And it didn't help as soon as Patricia and Jerome had to kiss.

The whole class "ooohh"ed but it died down when Jerome put his hands on Patricia's waist, and Patricia lifted her hands to cup Jerome's cheeks. The kiss was deepened.

Mara looked like she was about to cry, and Eddie looked like he wanted to punch something.

Mr. Winkler called cut, but Patricia and Jerome kept kissing.

Joy looked at Eddie and Mara and saw the hurt in their eyes, so she stormed onto the stage and pulled Patricia and Jerome apart.

Patricia and Jerome looked at each other and finally realized what just happened. They slid away from each other.

Patricia looked out into the audience and saw the pain in Eddie's eyes. She ran behind the stage. Jerome followed her.

Jerome grabbed her arm and said,  
"What the hell was that?!"

"I don't know what that was!" Patricia snapped.

"I can't believe we did that!" Jerome sighed.

"I can't believe I kissed one of my best friend's boyfriends!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, Mara!" Jerome said, realizing the pain Mara must be feeling right now.

Jerome and Patricia peaked behind the curtain and saw Mara still staring at the stage. Once Mara realized what just happened, she stood up and walked out.

Jerome went to go follow her, but before he could get to the door, Eddie stood up and stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going, Jerry?" Eddie sneered.

"To my girlfriend" Jerome said.

"Well you seem to care about her so much that you just made out with her best friend" Eddie snapped.

"It was a scene, Eddie. Get over it!" Jerome said.

"But it was with MY fiance!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Yeah, so? It didn't mean anything!" Jerome said.

"It sure looked like you two got a little carried away! I can't believe you" Eddie exclaimed.

"Oh, you're the one that's talking?! What was that I saw of you flirting with that girl, what's her name? K.T?" Jerome sneered

"What?!" Patricia stepped foward and asked, clearly hurt.

"You don't know what you saw!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Well neither do you!" Jerome exclaimed.

Eddie decided to throw a punch at Jerome.

Everyone gasped.

Jerome punched back and the two were fighting.

Mick went to go break up the fight.

Once the fight was broken up, Eddie stormed out of the classroom.

"EDDIE!" Patricia screamed as she followed him.

Patricia followed Eddie outside of the school.

"Eddie! Will you just listen to me?!" Patricia screamed as she caught up to him.

Eddie spun around and snapped,  
"Okay explain! What the hell was that?"

"I don't know what it was! But it didn't mean anything! You didn't have to start a fight with him! I don't like Jerome!" Patricia screamed.

"If you don't like him then why did this Winkler dude think that you two were dating?!"

"I don't know! Maybe because the last time he was here, which was at the end of Freshman Year, everyone thought that me and Jerome would end up together because we were the only single people at Anubis... Or maybe because I liked him at that time"

"You liked Jerome?!"

"It was before I even met you! And I got over it during the summer!"

"What was Amber saying about you and Mr. Winkler being like Ezra and Aria?! Did you like him too?!"

"Oh please, all the girls had a teacher crush on him!"

"Including you?!"

"I guess so! I don't really remember! But why do you care?! It was before you even came!"

"I care because you're my fiance!"

"Okay, listen! You were my first kiss, first date, first boyfriend, first love, first time, you gave me my first daughter, you're my first fiance and you're gonna be my first husband! Who cares if you weren't my first crush, because you are my first everything else! And hey, you're not the only jealous one! You don't think I rip my hair out thinking about all the girls you liked, went out with and kissed before you met me?!"

Patricia and Eddie both calmed down.

Eddie sighed and said,  
"I'm sorry. You're right. But it still hurt to watch you kiss Jerome"

"I'm so sorry! But that kiss didn't mean anything! And you know what? I was kinda proud of myself because I realized that I've only kissed one person, and that it seems like like true love! But then that perfect record was ruined today!"

Eddie didn't know what to say.

Patricia sighed and started to pick another fight,  
"Now what's this I hear about you flirting with K.T?!"

"That was nothing! I was just talking to her! And yeah, I was smiling so maybe people might of thought I was flirting but I wasn't! And if I was, it's because I'm scared about getting married!"

"Oh yeah that can be my excuse too! I kept kissing Jerome because I have cold feet! Ya right!"

"It's true! You know how much I love you! I don't like K.T like that! I don't like any other girl! I only love you!"

"Yeah I know, so why won't you believe me when I say I don't like Jerome?!"

"You're right. Again. I'm sorry" Eddie said as he calmed down.

"Believe me. That kiss meant absolutely NOTHING! I don't know why it went longer and I don't even know what happened. But it was just a stage kiss. I love you. Only you. You were the first guy that ever made me feel.. Loved and made me feel capable of actually loving someone back. You were my first love and I want nothing more than you to be my last"

"I feel the same way... I hate when we fight"

"I do too. Fighting doesn't solve anything"

"No it doesn't. I'm really sorry Patricia"

"Me too" Patricia said as she went to go give Eddie a hug.

After they pulled apart, Patricia asked,  
"So, am I forgiven?"

"Only unless you forgive for kinda flirting with K.T" Eddie smiled.

"I think I can make an exception" Patricia smiled as she gave him a kiss.

**Jerome's Pov**

After Patricia stormed out after Eddie, I went to go find Mara. I decided to try Anubis House first.

When I got there, Trudy was plaing with the kids in the common room.

"Hey buddy" I said to Ethan and ruffled his hair.

"Trudy, have you seen Mara?" I asked Trudy.

"Yes, she's in her room. She seems pretty upset. What happened?" Trudy says.

"Long story" I sighed.

I said goodbye to Trudy and the kids, then walked into mine and Mara's room. I saw Mara crying on our bed with her head in a pillow.

"Mara?" I asked.

"Leave me alone" she cried.

"Listen baby, that kiss with Patricia didn't mean anything! I swear! It was just a stage kiss!"

"Mmhp"

I sat down on the bed next to her and said,  
"I'm so sorry. It didn't mean anything. I love you. I don't like Patricia like that"

Mara sat up. Her face was all blotchy. I feel so bad.

She said,  
"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Would I ever lie to you?"

"I don't know. Would you?"

"Let me rephrase that. Have I ever lied to you?"

"I don't know. Have you?"

"No. I have never lied to you. Why would I lie to the person I trust the most? Lieing means losing. If I lost you, I don't know what I'd do. I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened"

Mara looked down.

"Please say something... Beensy Buns" I pleaded.

She smiled softly.

"Mars?" I asked.

"Are you sure it didn't mean anything?" she asked.

"I swear on my life"

"Okay.."

"So I'm forgiven?"

She smiled and nodded.

She leaned up and gave me a hug.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too" she whispered back.

She pulled out a necklace from under her shirt. It was a chain with the engagement ring on it.

"That's what you did with it?" I asked.

"You just noticed?" she laughed.

"That's clever"

"Not really. I saw Rachel do it on Glee when Finn proposed and they were still keeping their engagment a secret"

"Okay then" I laughed.

"Shall we head back to school?" I asked.

"Sure. Just let me go fix my face"

"You look beautiful"

"No I don't. My face is probably all blotchy"

"Yeah it is. But you still look beautiful"

"Yeah yeah yeah" she said as she walked out of the room.

**Okay that's the chapter! Hope you liked it! I know you might of hated me for having Peddie and Jara fight but they made up! I was gonna end the chapter before they all made up but I couldn't do that to you guys! **

**What would you like to see happen next chapter? I was thinking like maybe Mr. Winkler talks to Patricia? I don't know.. If I do that then it'll be pretty funny! And Eddie will come in and get all jealous, but then we find out Mr. Winkler has a girlfriend or something! Haha**

**Anyway please REVIEW! **


	33. Chapter 33: Jealous, Much?

**Here is chapter 33 :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

**Patricia's Pov**

After me and Eddie made up, we walked back to class. As soon as we sat down, the bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

"Really?!" Eddie yells at the bell.

"Patricia can I speak to you for a moment?" Mr. Winkler asks.

I look at Eddie and he nods. He kisses my cheek and whispers,  
"Don't take too long. I'll wait for you outside"

"Bye" I say as he walks out.

"What do you want?" I snap at Jason.

"Nothing I just wanted to apologize for making you and Jerome do that scene" he says.

"Then why aren't you apologizing to Jerome too?"

"He didn't come back, did he?"

"Well.. No"

"So..."

"Can I leave now?"

"Wait. Uhmm so you're getting married to Mr. Sweet's son?"

"Yeah. His name is Eddie"

"Yeah, Mr. Sweet mentioned that his son got his girlfriend pregnant last year, and that they are now getting married, but he didn't say who the girl was. And I guess it's you"

"Yeah, it's me..."

"So who is Jerome with?"

"Mara"

"Mara? As in Mara Jaffray?"

"Yup"

"I thought she was with Mick?"

"No they broke up like 2 years ago. Mick is with Joy now. They also have a baby"

"Really?"

"Do you not know anything?"

"Well I'm a teacher. I'm not really obligated to know these things. And I haven't been at this school for 2 and a half years"

"Wait, if you're not obligated to tell know these things, then why are you asking?"

"Oh I was just wondering"

"Okaaayy?"

"What's your child's name?"

"Her name is Jade... Mara and Jerome have a son named Ethan. Joy and Mick have a son named Jonah. Amber and Alfie have a daughter named Aria. They were all actually born within a months of each other"

"Oh, cool. Uhmm your hair is sticking up" he says as he goes to flatten my head.

Okay this is awkward.

"Patricia?" someone asks.

We turn around and see Eddie peaking his through the door. He walked in and said,  
"What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing. Let's go" I said after I hug him.

"Wait I need to talk to this guy" Eddie says looking at Jason.

"Eddie. No. It's nothing. C'mon Jade is waiting for us" I said while pulling on his arm.

"One question, who do you think you are?" Eddie asks Jason as he walks up to him.

"I think I'm your teacher. So you don't need to talk to me like that" Jason says.

"Well you were just flirting with my fiance"

"No I wasn't"

"I saw you!"

"I was just flattening her hair"

"Yeah well-"

"Jason? You ready to go?" a woman's voice said from the door.

We turned around and saw this beautiful blonde woman about 24 standing there waiting for Mr. Winkler.

"Uhmm who are you?" I ask the lady.

"That's my girlfriend" Mr. Winkler said.

I tried to stiffle in a laugh, because of how Eddie reacted. I looked over at Eddie and saw him blush a deep shade of red.

Eddie looked at Jason and said,  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know"

"It's okay" Mr. Winkler laughed.

"I'll see you kids later, and congratulations" he said as he followed his girlfriend out the door.

I looked over at Eddie and hit his arm and said,  
"Did you have to do that?!"

"I'm sorry! Excuse for being jealous!" he snapped.

"Okay please let's not fight" I sighed.

"You're right. I don't like it when we fight" he said as he walked over and hugged me.

**Okay that's the chapter! Hope you liked it!  
Who loves it when Eddie is jealous?!**

**And this might be my last update for a few days because I'm going back to school tomorrow :( and on Tuesday I have String Jamboree which is like a field trip/concert like thing, and it'll run pretty late so I won't update on Tuesday. And on Wednesday I have ANOTHER field trip which is to see a play, but it'll just be during the school day so I'll be home at normal time... But my teachers will prob overload me with homework again. They didn't before vacation because it was well a 3day week before vacation.  
So don't freak out if I don't update as much as I have, I'll try to update as soon as I can :)**

**Anyway please review :) What would you like to see happen next?**


	34. Chapter 34: No Need To Be Jealous

**I'm so sorry! But here is a very funny and awkward chapter to make up for it!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own House Of Anubis**

**3rd Person Pov**

All of the Anubis Residents were talking in the hallway when this really hot looking guy walked over to them. The guy said,  
"Hi I just moved here. My name is James"

"Hey" they all said.

"James, you look very familiar" Amber says.

Mara, Patricia and Joy nod.

"Oh really, what's your name?" James asked.

"Amber Millington"

"Amber Millington?"

"Yup"

James looked at Mara, Patricia and Joy and asked,  
"Mara Jaffray, Patricia Williamson and Joy Mercer?"

"Yes, and now I'm getting a little creeped out" Patricia said.

"It's me! James McGibben! Your old best buddy!" James exclaimed.

Amber's, Mara's, Joy's and Patricia's mouths dropped.

"You? What happened?!" Mara exclaimed, but not before Amber jumped up and hugged him.

"You're James McGibben? The short little plump 14 year old guy with freckles, glasses, braces and horrible acne?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah it's me!" James exclaimed as Joy and Mara gave him a hug.

"You were friends with someone like he was?" Eddie whispered to Patricia.

"Oh I was NEVER friends with him. I actually hate you" Patricia said the first part to Eddie and the second part to James.

"I hate you too, sweetheart" James said.

"Eddie let's go" Patricia said to Eddie as she dragged him away.

"And who's this?" James asks pointing to Nina and smiling.

"This is Nina! Our bestie!" Amber said while giving Nina a side hug.

"Hi" Nina waved, while laughing.

Fabian, Alfie, Jerome and Mick have just been standing there, all confused... and a little awkward. But seeing as how their girlfriends were looking at James, made them a little jealous.

"I can't believe that this is you! Like what the hell happened?!" Joy exclaimed.

"It's been a long 3 years Joy" James said.

"It has" Mara sighed.

"Who did Patricia drag away? Her slave?" James laughed.

"No.. Her fiance!" Amber exclaimed.

"Fiance? Like as in getting married?"

"Yup. They make a cute couple!" Joy exclaimed.

"When's the baby due?" James asked.

"Huh?" Nina asked.

"Like isn't that why they are getting married?" James asked.

"Oh no. The baby was born last year, but that's not the only reason they are getting married. They really love each other" Mara said.

"So there is a baby" James nodding in understanding.

"Yes. But that's not why they are getting married" Nina said.

"Whatever. Not like I care anyway. Me and Patricia have always hated each other" James said.

James just noticed Fabian, Alfie, Jerome and Mick.  
"Who are these guys?"

"Well you went to school with them, didn't you?" Mara asked.

"They lived in Anubis House with us 3 and Patricia when we knew you" Joy said.

"Oh well I only remember the 4 of you" James said.

"Oh! Well let me introduce to Mick, Jerome, Alfie and Fabian" Amber said while pointing to each one of them.

"And are they your boyfriends?" James asked.

"That's right" Jerome said as he drapped his arm around Mara's shoulders, and the other guys doing the same with their girlfriend.

"Well anyway, I got to go try and remember my way around this school. See ya later" James said as he walked off.

"Is he gone?" Patricia asked as she and Eddie walked back over.

"Does it look like he's still here?" Joy asks.

"Why don't you like him? He sounds awesome!" Nina exclaims.

"We've always had this rough relationship. Bottom line is I hate him. He hates me. It's been that way since we met. But I hate, well not really hate, but get mad at, but anyway I hate everyone at some point, but him, I still hate even after 6 years" Patricia said.

"I don't like him" Mick mumbled.

"What?!" Joy asked.

"Me neither" Jerome, Alfie and Fabian said.

Mara, Amber and Nina looked shocked.

"I think that you guys are jealous" Eddie said.

Patricia, Mara, Joy and Amber broke out laughing.

Nina was confused until she looked behind her and saw James flirting with a _guy_. Then she started laughing too.

"What's so funny?!" Alfie asked.

"I don't think you guys need to be jealous!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Why not?" Fabian asked.

"He's... he's..." Mara tried to say.

"He's what?" Jerome asked.

"James.. Is.. Gay!" Joy laughed.

"What?!" the guys exclaimed.

"He's gay. As in, he likes guys not girls!" Amber laughed.

"I think we're the ones that should be jealous!" Nina said.

The guys' eyes opened wide and their mouths dropped.

"Aww it's okay!" Amber said while giving Alfie a hug.

Mara gave Jerome a kiss on the cheek, Joy gave Mick a hug, and Nina kissed Fabian's cheek.

"C'mon let's get to class" Eddie says.

THe students head over to class.

**Sorry I have been back at school :( BOO! But back to school means lots of homework(All my teachers gave me homework the first day back from vacation! Like are you serious?!) and I had String Jamboree on Tuesday. Anyway but you all know how hard it is to update while at school!**

**And also sorry if this chapter was horrible. I needed to write this in but next chapter shall be better.**

**Anyway I have tons of ideas for this story! So lots of things coming up! :)**

**Also, who has been watching HOA? I am so upset that Jerome cheated on Mara! With FREAKING WILLOW! This is just another reason for me to hate her! But Jara is meant to be! Even though Jerome is a cheater, he's still cute and awesome.  
And all the secret Peddie moments! They always look at each other and yeah! Like just when they stand next to each other, I literally say to myself, "Aww they're standing next to each other! They love each other! They're perfect! Just too perfect and need to get back together! OMG they will get together soon! And if they don't, I will die" something like that :) lol  
And the fact that she calls HIM! Not Fabian or KT or Alfie! Eddie! Like yay!**

**Anyway please review. And if you would like to talk about what's happening on HOA please PM me! I need someone to fangirl with! My only friend that likes HOA doesn't get the channel so she has to wait until it's on demand. So anyway if you wanna fangirl or cry or whatever please PM me and we can talk about Jara or Peddie or whatever! :)**


	35. Chapter 35: First Words

**This a very special chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

**Patricia's Pov(I know, I do her Pov a lot. But she's awesome!)**

Me and Eddie were in our room playing with Jade. At the moment, Jade was sitting in the middle of the floor with me and Eddie on opposite sides of the room.

"C'mon Jadey! Come to daddy!" Eddie cooed.

Jade looked up at Eddie and smiled.

"No! Come to mommy!" I cooed and clapped my hands.

Jade looked around at me and smiled again.

I can't believe she can crawl! She's been getting very good at it!

Jade pointed at me and said,  
"Mum-ma"

Me and Eddie gasped.

"Did she just talk?!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Yes she did! Oh my god! Oooh! I'm her first word! HA!" I exclaimed.

Jade started crawling over to me. I picked her up and gave her a big hug. Eddie came over to us.

"How come you're her first word?" Eddie said, sadly.

"I don't know! But hey, at least she talked!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right!" Eddie said as he took Jade from me and gave her a kiss.

"Now, Jade. Say 'da-da'" Eddie said.

"Eddie, she just learned one word, she won't be able to say another" I said.

"Mum-ma!" Jade said while pointing at me.

"No, Jade, say 'da-da'" Eddie said.

Jade pointed at Eddie and said,  
"Da-da?"

"Da-da! Yes that's it!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Good girl, Jade!" I cooed as I gave her a kiss.

She just kept smiling, and she started clapping.

"But, uhmm.. I was still her first word" I said to Eddie.

"But she learned my name a minute later, so haha" Eddie said.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he did the same. We looked at Jade she had her tongue out too. Me and Eddie started laughing. Jade wiggled out of Eddie's arms and started crawling over to her toys.

"She's growing up so fast" I sighed as I leaned my head on Eddie's shoulder.

"I know. But let's just enjoy the time we have. She's only 8 months old" Eddie said as he kissed my forehead.

"Can you believe that the wedding is in less than two months?" I ask.

"I can't believe it. But I'm very excited to actually become a family with you" he said.

I leaned up and kissed him.

After we pulled apart I smile and said,  
"Me too"

***The next day***

**Mara's Pov**

Me, Jerome, Joy and Mick were hanging in mine and Jerome's room while Jonah and Ethan were playing.

"Can you believe that Jade said her first words yesterday?" Joy asked.

"I know! I can't believe it! She's so cute and her first word was 'mum-ma' then she said 'da-da'" I exclaimed.

"Ethan and Jonah should start saying some words too" Jerome says.

"Yeah. Ethan was born a week earlier than Jade, and Jonah was born the same day as her!" Mick exclaimed.

Jerome got down on the floor and went over to Ethan and Jonah and said,  
"Hey kiddos, why don't you guys start talking!"

"Jerome!" me and Joy exclaimed as Mick went and sat down next to them and said,  
"Yeah good idea Jerome! We'll try to teach them to speak!"

Me and Joy glanced at each other.

"Teach them 'Hi'" Joy said.

"Why 'Hi'?" Mick asked.

"Because it's a fun word!" I exclaimed.

"Okaayy.. Ethan and Jonah say 'Hi'" Jerome said.

Ethan and Jonah looked up at Jerome and Mick. Then they went back to playing.

"It won't work guys" I said.

"Give it time, Mara" Mick said.

I rolled my eyes at my ex-boyfriend. And if you're wondering if it's awkward between me and him, not really. We've both moved on and we're both very happy for each other. Our relationship was fun while it lasted, and now it's over. And we're both happy with other people.

Mick and Jerome were still telling Ethan and Jonah to say 'Hi'. And Mick decided to try and get Jonah to say ball because of all the sports he's gonna play when he gets older.

"Hi?" Ethan said as he looked up to look at Jerome.

"Yes! You said it!" Jerome exclaimed.

"That's my boy!" I exclaimed as I went over to Jerome and Ethan, and gave Ethan a kiss.

"Come on Jonah, see the ball?" Mick said as he waved a blue bouncy ball in front of Jonah.

"Ball?" Jonah asked pointing at the ball.

"Yes!" Mick exclaimed as he handed Jonah the ball to play with.

"Aww yay! They all said their first words!" Joy said as she picked Jonah up.

"They're smart" I cooed at Ethan.

***A week later***

**Amber's Pov**

Me and Alfie were in our room watching Aria playing with Angel**(A/N: Remember Angel is the kitty that Amber, Alfie and Aria got for Christmas! And they are allowed to have her at Anubis House)**

"Aria is really loving Angel" I noticed.

"Yeah. So Aria still hasn't said a word?" Alfie asked.

I shook my head.

"Aria, can you say 'Cat'?" Alfie said to Aria.

"Alfie!" I hit him.

"What?!"

"What are you doing?!"

"Trying to get her to say her first word! She loves Angel, so why doesn't she say 'Cat' as her first word?! It's a typical first word!"

"True..."

Alfie and I both got off our bed and got down on the floor in front of Aria and Angel.

"Aria, do you like cat?" I asked her.

"Cat?" Aria asked.

"Yes, cat" Alfie said while petting Angel.

"Cat!" Aria exclaimed pointing to Angel.

"Yay! You said it!" I exclaimed as I picked her up and hugged her.

**That's the chapter! I hoped you liked it! I've been working on it all week, whenever I got the chance! I will prob stay home tomorrow because I don't feel so good :( but then it's the weekend!**

**OMG ALL THE PEDDIE MOMENTS! Well they weren't really together but they thought of each other and he knows her so well! If you saw tonight's episode then you know what I mean!  
Okay why does Jerome even like Willow?! I think he's starting to realize that Mara's the one for him... I MEAN SHE IS! LIKE HE'S KNOWN THAT FOR 2 FREAKING YEARS! And Jara kissed! It was just a peck but it counts!  
And the promos says Eddie admits his feelings for KT?! No way! I refuse to believe that! I think that they are just trolling us! I've been trolled too many times! Alexandra Shipp said that she wished KT got a boyfriend this season, which means that she didn't. And I read an article with Burkely and he talked about the relationship with Patricia! And that they REKINDLED! Soooo.. Peddie everybody! That's probably the feelings that are told about, not Eddie and KT.**

**Anyway... PLEASE REVIEW! What shall happen next? **


	36. Chapter 36: Valentine's Day

**Here's the chapter! **

**Oh and all the kids have learned more words(I'll post a list at the end of the chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

**Amber's Pov**

Today was Valentine's Day! Yay! But none of us can do anything because me, Nina, Patricia, Mara and Joy came down with the flu. Phooey!

Right now me and the rest of the girls were sprawled out on the couch watching 'Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 1'

"Hey girls! How ya feeling?" Eddie asked as he and the guys came in holding the kids.

"Horrible" Joy groaned.

"Mum-ma!" Jonah exclaimed pointing to Joy.

"Sorry buddy, but mommy is sick and she can't go near you unless you want to get sick" Mick tells Jonah.

"Mum-ma!" Jonah cries as he buries his head in Mick's shoulder.

"Aww baby. I'm sorry" Joy cooes.

"Mum-ma" Aria exclaimed while pointing at me.

I waved at Aria. She looked confused and asked Alfie,  
"Mum-ma.. sick?"

"Yes, Princess" Alfie says.

Aria pouts.

Ethan looks at Mara and asks,  
"Mum-ma now?"

"Mommy is sick too" Jerome says as Ethan pouts.

"MUM-MA" Jade screams.

"Shhh... Jade. Mommy doesn't want to get you sick" Eddie whispers.

Jade starts a hissy fit(aka kicking and screaming).

Yeah.. Jade really loves Patricia.

"Shhhh" Eddie whispers to Jade.

Jade calms down, but she still cries into Eddie shoulders.

"Awww.. They really love their mommys" Nina cooes.

"Yeah" me, Mara, Patricia and Joy say.

"Give her to me" Patricia says to Eddie.

"But you're sick" Eddie says.

"I'll try not to breathe on her" Patricia says.

Eddie sits next to Patricia and hands her Jade.

Jade smiles up at Patricia and gives her a big hug.

Alfie hands me Aria, Jerome hands Mara Ethan, and Mick hands Joy Jonah.

Aria lays her head on my shoulder and goes to sleep. Jade, Jonah and Ethan look like they are sleeping too.

"What movie are you girls watching?" Fabian asks.

"Breaking Dawn Part 1" Nina answers.

"It's almost over" Mara says.

"I really hate the birth scene" Joy says.

"Omg I know right! It's so bloody and-" I start saying but Patricia cuts me off by saying,  
"On right now"

We all squirm as Bella is screaming and yeah.. Let's not go over the details.

Anyway once the movie is over, Fabian asks,  
"What do you guys want to do?"

"I don't know but I have a question after seeing this movie" Nina says.

"Okay Nines, what is it?" Fabian asks.

"What does child birth actually feel like?" Nina asks.

Patricia, Mara, Joy and I share a look.

"Uhmmm I don't really remember that much. But it did hurt" Mara says.

"Like really hurt. A lot" Patricia says.

"But you know you have the epidural but it mostly wears off by the time you actually have to give birth, so the actual birth is really painful" Joy says.

I could see Eddie, Mick, Jerome and Alfie look down. They probably feel guilty because they probably feel like it's their fault that we had to go through all that pain.

"But it was all worth it once you hold the baby in your arms" I smiled.

"Yeah I've seen way too many movies and such where there's a child birth scene, and yeah... And plus I was outside your guys rooms when you gave birth, and it wasn't really.. nice to hear screaming" Nina says.

We all laugh.

"I'm tired" I sigh.

"Yeah. And I feel like crap" Patricia says.

Mara, Joy and Nina nod in agreement.

"Is the flu that bad?" Eddie asks.

We nod.

"And plus we are also on our period, which adds really bad cramps and yeah. What a joyful Valentine's Day" Patricia says sarcastically.

"Oh" Alfie says.

"I think Aria is sleeping, can you take her upstairs for her nap?" I ask Alfie.

"Jade's sleeping too" Patricia says to Eddie.

"And Ethan" Mara says to Jerome.

"Jonah too" Joy says to Mick.

The guys take the kids to their rooms(and Fabian goes into the kitchen for some wierd reason).

"What a crappy Valentine's Day" Joy sighs miserably, as the guys walk back in.

"No it's not" Fabian says.

"What are you hiding behind your back, Fabian?" Joy asks.

"They're all hiding something behind their backs" I say.

The guys take their hands out from behind their backs. They all had flowers.

"Awww" we say as they hand us the flowers.

"Happy Valentine's Day" they say.

"Too bad we're sick" Mara sighs.

"It's okay. It doesn't matter" Jerome says as he kisses Mara's cheek.

Aww.

Alfie whispers to me,  
"As long as I'm with you, it's the best Valentine's Day ever"

"Awww, boo" I whisper as I give him a kiss.

"Same here" I say after we pull apart.

"I love you" he whispers.

"I love you too" I whisper and kiss him again.

**That's the chapter! Hope you liked it! This chapter had Amfie in it! Yay! God, I miss them!  
And who likes Twilight?! I was actually watching Breaking Dawn Part 1 while I was writing this! Ahaha :)  
And the birth scene is really bloody and I squirm and cover my eyes every time I see it, and I'm just like 'Does child birth ever feel like that? If I does, I'm never having children, I'll adopt' lol jk**

**And I mentioned a list of how many words the kids can say(in order of how they learned them)-**

**Jade-  
1. Mum-ma  
2. Da-da  
3. Hi  
4. Cookie  
5. Bub-ba(bottle)  
6. Byeeeeee**

**Ethan-**  
**1. Hi**  
**2. Da-da**  
**3. Mum-ma**  
**4. Here**  
**5. Nilk(Milk)**  
**6. Ring(He notices Mara's engagement ring that she wears on her neck, and whenever he mentions it in front of the others, they are confused)**

**Jonah-  
1. Ball  
2. Hi  
3. Mum-ma  
4. Da-da  
5. Tired  
6. Milk**

**Aria-  
1. Cat  
2. Mum-ma  
3. Da-da  
4. Hi  
5. Pretty  
6. Blankie**

**And it's the weekend! Yay! But I've been working on this chapter all day because I stayed home as I was sick :/**

**Next chapter the girls go shopping for the Peddie wedding, and then a little Peddie anniversary! So would you like the Peddie anniversary to be a family outing with Jade, or should Patricia and Eddie have a night to themselves? Let me know!  
And the Peddie wedding should just be a few chapters away!(hopefully)  
And would you guys like a Fabina chapter or a Jara chapter?! I know I've been doing A LOT of Peddie(and there will be more as I mentioned just 5 sentences ago) and we all love Peddie and miss them! But we must miss Fabina too! And Amfie! And we never even got Moy! And our precious Jara moments are being.. you know! But anyway, which couple after the Peddie Wedding should have a moment?**

**Anyway please review! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**


	37. Chapter 37: Dress Shopping

**This chapter is when the girls go shopping for dresses for Patricia's wedding(Piper and Ms. Williamson will make an appearance) and then later in the chapter Peddie will celebrate their anniversary!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

**Patricia's Pov**

My mom and Piper cam down for the weekend to help finish planning my wedding. Right now I was at the mall with my mom, Piper, Joy, Mara, Nina and Amber as we were picking out my dress and the girls' bridesmaids dresses.

"Can the bridesmaids dresses please be pink?! Please!" Amber kept nagging me.

"No" I said.

"Pretty pretty pretty please!" Amber begged.

"No!"

"How many prettys do I have to say in front of please for you to give in?"

"Amber, you could say a trillion prettys but I would still say no"

"Please?"

"For the last time, NO!"

"C'mon Patricia!"

"I'll make you a deal"

"Oooh yay! What is it?!"

"If you wear purple to my wedding, I will let you wear pink accesories... and, I can't believe I'm about to say this but, I'll let you dress me for mine and Eddie's anniversary next weekend. Oh and I won't complain when I have to wear pink at your wedding"

"It's a deal!" Amber squealed as she gave me a hug.

"Patricia, what about this dress?" Mara called me over.

It was a sleeve-less purple dress that went down to the knee. The belt and bottom of the dress was silk, and the skirt was like one of those dress where there's two skirts, like the bottom layer was silk and the top layer was see-through. And the the shoulder straps were transparent..

"I like it! But you guys will be wearing it so what do you guys think?" I ask the girls.

"It's very pretty!" Piper, Joy and Nina all exclaim.

"I approve wearing it!" Amber squeals.

"Now we have to find you a dress!" Joy squeals.

"Oh no" I groan as my mom takes my hand and drags me to the wedding dresses.

"Can it be black?!" I ask.

"No!" They all scream.

"Purple?" I ask.

"No" they all say again.

"Fine. White" I sigh.

"White is the color of purity, that's why it's the wedding color" my mom says.

"Well then Patricia shouldn't wear it because she's anything but pure" Joy says but I elbow her really hard.

"Nevermind" Joy groans As she holds her stomach where I elbowed her.

"What about this dress?" Nina asks.

I go over to Nina and look at the dress. It was a white dress that went about to the floor, and it was all silk except for the sleeves and the top back which were lace.

"It's really pretty, but I don't want my dress to be too long" I said.

"We can always get it trimmed!" my mom exclaims.

"Well yeah.. But I'd like to keep my options open, you know? Like in case I find another dress that I like better. But I do really like this one" I said.

"You know what they say. You'll go to a hundred other stores but always end up going back to the first" Amber says.

"Well I just want to keep looking. And we won't go to another store" I said.

"Patricia! This is so pretty!" Joy exclaims as she pulls me over to this dress that went down to the floor. The skirt was silk, but the top had lace over the silk and the sleeves were hanging off the shoulders and sleeves were long and lace.

"Oh my god. It's so pretty!" I exclaim.

"But I can't really picture me wearing it..." I said as I looked down.

"What?! You would rock this dress!" Mara exclaims.

"No I wouldn't! I really like this dress, but I can't picture myself in it... The dress has to be perfect" I said.

"I never thought you would be a girl that cared about specific and girly details about a wedding, especially the dress" Piper says.

"Well I'm just full of surprises! Never thought I would have the maternal side, did you?" I said jokingly.

"You got that right" they all murmered.

"HEY!" I exclaimed.

"Let's just keep looking!" Amber squeals.

About a half an hour later, I found the perfect dress.

It't not too short, it went down to about just below my knees. It was half-sleeved, and the sleeves and the back was lacey. The belt was shiny black silk, and the skirt flowed out.

"It's perfect" I whispered.

"Oh my gosh! Patricia, it's like perfect for you!" Amber squealed.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Should I try it on?" I asked.

They all nodded.

I walked into the dressing rooms and put on the dress. I walked out and they all gasped, even the people that didn't even know me.

"Patricia, you look beautiful!" my mom exclaimed.

The girls nodded, and Joy said,  
"Eddie's not gonna know what hit him!"

Amber continued,  
"You'll take his breath away! Well you already do, but still!"

"Thanks guys! I really like this dress" I say as I admire it in the mirror.

"Twirl around" my mom ordered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because that what we do when we try on our dress" my mom said.

"Fine" I sighed as I twirled around.

It's actually kinda fun to twirl!

We bought me some white heels to go with it. I won't wear that much jewerly, prob just my locket and charm bracelet. And I'll prob wear simple earrings.

"Oh my gosh! I just realized! We'll be back here in 2 months for prom!" Amber exclaimed!

"Ohh yeah that's right! Senior prom!" Nina said.

"Oh god. No more dress shopping!" I exclaim.

"You'll be able to wear black!" Amber said in a sing-song voice.

"Yay!" I exclaim.

Everyone looks at me weirdly.

"I meant, that's cool" I said quickly.

We went to purchase the dresses.

I can't believe that I'll be a married woman in less than a month.

***A week later***

**Still Patricia's Pov**

Today was mine and Eddie's 2 year anniversary. We'll be getting a new one in 3 weeks but we just want to have a tiny celebration just to celebrate being together for 2 years. Next year we'll have a different anniversary that will always have to be celebrated.

Amber was helping me get ready. Me and Eddie decided to wear something casual, and no presents. We're getting married in 3 weeks anyway so we don't need anything right now.

"Thank you Amber for volunteering to babysit Jade" I said.

"Your welcome! Aria and Jade are going to besties so they might as well get a head start now, right!" Amber says.

I laugh and nod.

After Amber finishes my make up and stuff, I look in the mirror. I was wearing a strap-less short flowy black dress. It's not too dressy, it's like a casual dress. And I had on my tights and my black boots. My hair was curled and my make-up was light. I was wearing my locket that Eddie got me exactly a year ago, my charm bracelet, the necklace from mine and Eddie's "his' and hers' key and lock," and of course my engagement ring.

"You look awesome, Trixie!" Amber squealed.

"Thanks, Ambs. But it was supposed to be casual" I said.

"Well, it's a casual as it can get!"

I laugh and roll my eyes.

"Go on and get downstairs and you and Eddie have a fun time! But not too much fun!" Amber says as she throws me out of her room. No like literally, she like pushed me out. Rude.

Anyway I walk downstairs an walk into the common room. Eddie was the only one in there. He was standing in front of the mirror, fixing his hair. Typical, haha.

"Hey" I said.

He jumped and turned around.

"Yacker, you look... Amazing" he said.

"Really? Just amazing?"

"More than amazing. Hot and beautiful"

"Better" I said as I kissed him.

"So what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"Well we have reservations at Breadstixs..."

"And?"

"Aaaaannndddd I booked an hotel room"

"Are you serious?"

"...Yes?"

"Did you seriously book a hotel room?!" I said as I hit his shoulder.

"Yes! Don't hit me! We don't have to do anything! I just thought that you would just like to have a night away from everybody"

"Yeah.. I guess... But isn't this our first night away from Jade?"

"..Oh.. yeah.. It is" he says, sadly.

"But wasn't that the point of tonight? To have it to ourselves?"

"Yeah it is! Shall we go now?" he asks as he offers me his hand.

I take it and laugh,  
"We shall"

We walk out the door and scream,  
"Bye!"

As we shut the door, I could faintly hear Amber scream,  
"DON'T HAVE TOO MUCH FUN!"

We both started laughing.

We arrived at Breadstixs and sat down at a booth.

"So... Can you believe that we'll be Mr. and Mrs. Miller in 3 weeks?" Eddie asks me.

I chuckle and say,  
"No I can't believe it"

"Are you excited?"

"Yes... But I'm really nervous. It came so fast"

"Yeah.. But as long as we are together forever, I don't care what happens"

"...Why are you so sappy?!"

"Yacker..."

"I don't mind though... I just..."

"Just what?"

"Really love you"

"I love you too, Yacker"

"Sooo.. Have you written your vows?"

"My what?"

"You vows? You know the little speech the bride and groom make before the I Do"

"Ohh. I was supposed to write one?"

"Yes, Eddie! How did you not know that?!"

"I don't know! But hey, I have 3 weeks to write one and I'm already thinking of things to say"

"Okay..."

"... What should we do after Graduation?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I feel like we should go to college..."

"Me too. And wherever we decide to go, we go together, as a family" I say as I lean over and give him a kiss.

After dinner we head over to our hotel room. We enjoyed a nice night to ourselves, which includes a blissful night of love.

**That's the chapter! Hope you liked it! Next chapter shall be the wedding! Yay! And then after the wedding, I'll include a Fabina chapter because most of you want me to include that so I will!**

**Please review!**


	38. Chapter 38: Peddie Wedding!

**Yay! The Peddie Wedding!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

**Patricia's Pov(Again I do her a lot. I'm sorry, I just love her! And when I do Peddie moments, it's easier to write from Patricia's Pov. Actually it's easier for me to write from a girl's Pov. Anyway...)**

Today was the day. Today was my wedding day. The day Eddie and I become husband and wife. Oh my god, I'm so nervous.

Right now, I was in the bridal room with my mom, Piper, Joy, Mara, Nina, Amber, and we had Jade, Aria, Jonah and Ethan with us.

I was sitting in front of the make up desk. My mom was doing my hair while Piper and Amber were doing my make-up. Mara, Joy and Nina were playing Jade, Aria, Jonah and Ethan.

"DA-DA!" Jade cries.

"Awww! Someone wants their daddy!" Joy cooes.

"I'll bring her to Eddie" Nina says as she picks Jade up.

"Da-dee?" Ethan asks as he tilts his head.

"Why don't you bring them all to the guys?" I suggest.

Amber goes to help them.

"I can't believe my baby is getting married!" My exclaims as she finishes up my hair.

"Mom, I'm not a baby anymore. In fact I have one of my own" I say.

"Yes you do. And as much as I love Jade, I wish you would've waited to start a family. I even wished you would've waited to have sex"

"Mom.." I try to say.

"Like you were supposed to-" my mom gets cut off by Piper saying,  
"Mom, leave her alone. It's her wedding day"

"Your right. I'm sorry sweetie" My mom says as she kisses my cheek, being careful not to smudge my make-up.

The girls came back in.

"Aww Tricia you look amazing!" Joy squealed.

"Thanks" I said.

I looked in the mirror, and I will admit, I did look amazing. My hair was curled and put up with a silver barrette, with a few strands of my hair hanging down in the front. I had on mascara, black eye liner, white eyeshadow, light blush, and red lip stick. My dress which went down to just below my knees and was half-sleeved with the sleeves and the back lace, and the belt was black silk, and the skirt was flowing out. I also had on my locket, my charm bracelet, my heart lock necklace, my engagement ring, and some white stud earrings. I put on white heels. I know, me? In heels? I'm not too happy about it either.

"You really look amazing!" Amber squealed.

"You guys too!" I said.

Piper, Joy, Nina, Mara and Amber were wearing their purple bridesmaids dresses with black heels. They all had on their own accessories. But their hair had to be the same, so they all have their hair in a side braid.

"Are you ready, Patricia?" Nina asked.

"Wait is it time?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, we need to head out there" Mara said.

I took a deep breath and nodded.

As we walked to the doors to meet up with the guys, my stomach began turning.

"Guys I can't do this" I say as we reach the guys(not Eddie, he's already inside, at the end of the aisle)

"C'mon Trixie! Yes you can!" Alfie exclaims.

"The man of your dreams is just feet away and ready to marry you! What are you waiting for?!" Amber exclaimed.

I took a deep breath and sighed.

"C'mon, Trixie. You look beautiful, and trust me Eddie looks great. You can do this" Jerome told me.

I nodded.

"Okay so Joy and Mick will walk down first, then Nina and Fabian, then Mara and Jerome, then Amber and Alfie, then I will carry Jade down with the flowers" Piper says as she puts everyone in order and takes Jade from Fabian.(Ethan, Aria and Jonah are inside right now, but once their parents walk down the aisle then they will be taken to stand with their respective mothers)

"And then I will walk my baby down the aisle" my mom says.

"Mom, I'm not a baby" I gritted through my teeth.

"I know but... You'll always be my little girl. Well two of them" she said.

"Are you ready, Patty?" Mick asked.

I took one last deep breath and nodded.  
"Yes I am"

"Okay good!" Joy said.

Joy peeked open the doors and gave the piano player a thumbs up.

The music started playing. The doors opened.

Joy and Mick walked down, and Joy picked up Jonah once she got down the aisle.

Nina and Fabian walked down.

Mara and Jerome walked down, and Mara picked up Ethan.

Amber and Alfie walked down, and Amber picked up Aria.

Piper walked down holding Jade and they threw flowers on the floor. When they got down the aisle, Eddie kissed Jade's cheek. Then Piper gave Jade to Nina.

Everyone stood up as my mom walked me down. All I could do was look at Eddie. His smile was really big. Just looking at him, helped me realize that I can do this. I can do this because it's with him. I love him.

We finally reached the end of the aisle.

The priest asked,  
"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her sister and I do" my mom said as she handed me to Eddie, and took a seat.

I took Eddie's hand as we stood facing each other.

"Okay so let's start with the vows. Eddie you first" the priest said.

Eddie took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes and said,  
"Patricia, you know I'm not the best with words, but I want you to know that I love you... As my best friend, as my wife, and as the mother of my child.  
When we met, we might have got off on the wrong foot. But we still managed to have feelings for each other.  
I might have dated a few girls before I met you, but you were my first real girlfriend.  
I know that having Jade was not a mistake, but a blessing. I never thought I would be the type of guy to fall in love... But being with you changed that. You changed me, for the better.  
As cheesy as all of this sounds, it's true.  
No amount of time with you will be long enough, so lets start with forever"

Awww. I can feel myself smile really big, and I can feel tears threatening to fall but they don't.

"Patricia? Your vows now" the priest says.

I took another deep breath and said,  
"Eddie... I love you so much that 'I love you' is an understatement. No words can describe how I feel about you.  
You were my first kiss, first boyfriend, first love, first everything.  
We've both been through so much in our lives, not only growing up, but together. And I wouldn't change any of it, because it brought us to where we are now, and I couldn't be happier.  
I don't regret having Jade, because she is the highlight of my life, well you're the only exception.  
I've loved you since the day we met, and I'll love you untill the day forever ends"

Eddie's smile got even bigger, if that was even possible.

"Can we have the rings?" the preacher asked Joy and Mick.

Joy handed me Eddie's ring, and Mick handed Eddie my ring.

"Eddie, repeat after me" the preacher said.

"I Edison Eric Miller take you Patricia Marie Williamson"

"I Edison Eric Miller take you Patricia Marie Williamson"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife"

"To have and to hold"

"To have and to hold"

"For better or for worse"

"For better or for worse"

"For rich or for poor"

"For rich or for poor"

"In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health"

"As long as we both shall live"

"As long as we both shall live"

Eddie slid the ring onto my finger.

"Patricia, repeat after me" the preacher said.

"I Patricia Marie Williamson take you Edison Eric Miller"

"I Patricia Marie Williamson take you Edison Eric Miller"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband"

"To have and to hold"

"To have and to hold"

"For better or for worse"

"For better or for worse"

"For rich or for poor"

"For rich or for poor"

"In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health"

"As long as we both shall live"

"As long as we both shall live"

And I slide the ring onto Eddie's finger.

"By the power invested in me, and the country of England, I now pronounce you, husband and wife.  
You may now kiss the bride" the priest said.

I smiled as I leaned in to kiss Eddie.

We pulled away and everyone started clapping.

We both laughed lightly.

I took Jade from Nina and everyone cheered some more.

I looked around at the people in the stands, there was some of my family, and Eddie's family, some kids from school showed up, Trudy was there, even Victor. And all of our friends were standing beside us as our bridesmaids and groomsmen. I smiled again.

We all walked out of the church and over to the reception.

**Sorry that's how I'll end the chapter! Horrible ending, I know. Would you like the reception to be next chapter or shall I just skip it? And I hate the way I write because I write so awkwardly, like I don't know what to say, so it's just all choppy. Anyway please review to tell me what you think!**


	39. Chapter 39: Reception

**This chapter is the reception! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

**Joy's Pov**

We were at the reception right now!

I can't believe that my best friend is married! Yay!

Patricia and Eddie were having the first dance right now, awww!

Someone tapped my shoulder, I turned around. It was Mick. I smiled.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked as he held out his hand.

I took his hand as he led me to the dance floor.

Oh and if you were wondering, there was a little playpen for Jonah, Jade, Aria and Ethan.

I saw Amber and Alfie, Mara and Jerome, and Nina and Fabian, and a bunch of other couples go onto the dance floor.

After a few dances, me and Mick decided it was time for the speeches.

We walked onto the stage and I clicked a fork and glass to get everyone's' attention.

"Hello everybody! I'm Joy, the maid of honor!" I exclaimed once I got everyone's' attention.

"And I'm Mick, the best man" Mick said.

"And we have a few words to say about the bride and groom" I said.

I could see Patricia and Eddie groan and roll their eyes.

I laughed and said,  
"I'll start. Patricia is my best friend in the entire world. I remember the day I first met her, it was both of our first days at boarding school. It was in the 6th grade. I walked into my room and she was sitting on her bed listening to her headphones. Soon enough we started talking and we became fast friends. And now 6 years later, we're still as close as we were then. And I hope that we'll always be this close.

And now I'll talk about the time Patricia met Eddie. So let's see, she tripped over him, he called her 'Hermione' and instantly they hated each other. But as her best friend, I saw that she was falling for him. He was even starting to like her too, but she wouldn't give in. But we know that she eventually did, and the rest is history.

Now, Eddie! You're a great guy, and you better treat my best friend the best you can! And I know you will because you have these past 2 years

I love the both of you and I hope that your lives are filled with pure happiness.. Well as happy as the two of you can get" I finished saying as everyone laughed.

Mick said,  
"I don't really know how to top what Joy just said but I'll try.

Now when Eddie first came to school with everyone, I was in Australia, but once I got back, me and him became like best friends.

I've known Patricia since we were 11 and I never thought she'd get a boyfriend, you know because guys are scared of her. But Eddie is fearless.

You two are great together and I'm happy for the both of you"

Everyone clapped.

Me and Mick went off the stage and Piper went onto it.

"Hello, I'm Piper! Sister of the bride! Uhmm I just want to say congratulations and welcome my new brother. Now I'm not Eddie's biggest fan, but he's really good to my sister, and I couldn't ask for anyone better for her than him. So welcome to the family, Eddie!"

All of our friends went up one by one to deliver a speech.

"Hi I'm Nina, one of Patricia's bridesmaids! I just want to say how happy I am for Patricia and Eddie. They are both like my brother and sister and I wish them the best.

When I first met Patricia, she absolutely hated me. But over time, we became close friends. And when I first met Eddie, I thought he was cute, but so did all the girls. But, don't ask me how I knew this, but I could already see him with Patricia. And now they're getting married. Good luck you guys, I love the both of you and you two are meant for each other"

"Hello I'm Amber! Ever since the beginning I knew that Patricia and Eddie are perfect for each other! I love you both so much and know you two will live happily ever after! Though you two aren't really the fairy tale type...

Now all we have to do is change Patricia's fashion sense...

Anyway love you guys!"

"Hello people! I'm Alfie! I don't really know what to say except that Patricia and Eddie are great together, and I love you guys!"

"Hey I'm Fabian! So, Eddie is like my brother, and Patricia is like my sister, and I believe I'm one of the few people who knows them both very well. And because of that, I know that they really love each other. Like I haven't seen any two people love each other as much as they love each other. I love you guys and wish you the best"

"Hello everybody, I'm Mara! I know that this has been said a lot tonight, but I just want to say that I'm really happy for Eddie and Patricia! They've been together for over 2 years and they're still very much in love as before. Nothing has really changed between them except they have a daughter, and their feelings have just gotten deeper. Patricia, Eddie, I love you both so very much, and I wish you all the love in the world!"

"Hey everyone, I'm Jerome. Now I'll admit that I'm very close to both Eddie and Patricia.

Patricia and I have been frenemies since 6th grade, but she's like my little sister, well older sister, since she's older than me. But anyway Patricia is a great girl, and I'm very happy for her.

And for Eddie, he's a great guy, and I know he'll treat Trixie great, and she'll do the same in return.

Eddie and I weren't very close at first, we made a few bets with each other, like the mushed carrot dare, and a bet where he had to ask Trixie to dance, which resulted in a lot of fights between Patricia and Eddie. But we got closer over time. I helped him with his relationship with Patricia, and he helped my girlfriend realize she liked me. We both have a good relationship we each other's girlfriends, but being the good friends we are all, we trust each other.

Patricia and Eddie, I just want to say that I'm very happy for the two of you. I love you guys"

**Mara's Pov**

After Jerome finished his speech he walked over to me.

"Should we tell them, now?" he asked.

"Tell who what?" I asked as I put some pretzels in my mouth.

"Our friends about our engagement" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't know... It's still Patricia and Eddie's wedding..." I say hesitantly.

"But we've been keeping this secret for 3 months! I just want to tell them!"

I looked around and nodded. Jerome mouthed a silent 'Yes' and took me over and pulled me over to where our friends were, except Patricia and Eddie.

"Hey Mara, Jerome!" Amber exclaimed.

"Where's Patricia and Eddie?" I asked.

"People are still congratulating them" Fabian said.

Patricia and Eddie walked over.

"Hey guys!" they said.

"Your speeches were awesome, thank you" Patricia said.

"Your welcome" we all said.

"We love you guys too" Eddie said.

"Mara and I have something to tell you guys" Jerome said.

"Please not another pregnancy" Mick muttered.

"I'm not pregnant" I reassure them.

They all take a sigh of relief.

"First of all, we are very sorry for keeping this from you guys for 3 months-" I started saying but Joy cut me off by asking,  
"3 months? Wait exactly how long have you been keeping this from us?"

"Since Christmas..." Jerome and I both say.

"What?!" they all exclaimed.

"Can you just let us tell you the news" Jerome asked, annoyed.

I reached for my chain necklace with the engagement ring on it.

"We're engaged!" we exclaimed.

"Aww yay! Jara wedding!" Amber squealed as she gave me a hug.

Everyone congratulated us.

**Amber's Pov**

OMG I'm so happy! Peddie wedding, then Jara engagement! Best day ever! Well only thing would make it better...

Right now I was dancing with Alfie.

"Ambs? Can I talk to you in private?" he asked.

I nodded as he led outside.

It's a little cold. He seemed to notice I was shivering because he handed me his jacket.

"What do you need to talk about?" I asked, nervously.

"Uhmm... I know that it seems like everyone is doing this but.." he said, then he got down on one knee and pulled out a little square box.

I gasped.

"Amber Millington, I love you so much, will you please make me the happiest man alive by marrying me?" he asked.

I nodded frantically since I couldn't find words, for the first time ever.

He put the ring on my finger and I hugged him. He picked me up and spun me around.

After he set me down, I squealed as I admired my ring.

"I really love you" he whispered, as he smiled.

"I love you too" I whispered before I leaned in and gave him a kiss.

Now this is definitely the best day ever.

**Okay that's the chapter! Hope you liked it! I liked writing it! Did you like what everyone said about Patricia and Eddie?**

**Now next chapter will be the Fabina chapter! I know you guys have been waiting for it! Tee-hee sorry for the wait! And if you are wondering or forgetting, Fabian didn't propose to Nina back in chapter 11, he gave her a promise ring! Not exactly the same thing! But still very romantic, since he did promise to marry her!**

**Yay Peddie married, Jara and Amfie engaged! Though, Jara has been engaged for like 10 chapters...**

**The weekend is over :( but HOA every night makes the week even better! See you guys in a couple days!**

**Anyway please review!**


	40. Chapter 40: Fabina!

**Hola peoples! Wassup? :)**

**Okay so on HOA, Eddie has got to still like Patricia right?! And omfg Alfies like Willow?! NOOO! But at least he ships Jara! Oh and I loved Mara's reaction to Willow moving out! Ahaha  
****And KT's not the descendent! It's Patricia, Alfie, Joy and Jerome! Wooww did NOT see that one coming! And now Joy and Jerome finally believe them! And their plans to kidnap totally failed... BUT THEY STOPPED THE CEREMONY! But he woke up... AND YAY! Next week's promo! Mara and Willow get revenge, NEW LOVE TRIANGLE! PEDDIE! ****  
Sigh, this show is making me go cray cray, like seriously in school I literally shake waiting to get home to watch the episodes I miss on Mons and Tues... My friend Sasha says I have "House Of Anubis Deprivation Crisis" and I agree with her! I need therapy, not only with HOA, but with other shows such as PLL, SaB and Glee, oh and 1D...**

**Anywho this chapter is very special for y'all Fabina shippers! Enjoy! Oh and thanks to houseofanubisfan2 for giving me an idea for this chapter!  
And also this chapter is about a week after the Peddie wedding! So it's like Saturday April 5, 2014(sorry I just had to put in the date...lol)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

**Nina's Pov**

I was at my locker putting my things away before heading back to Anubis House.

"Nina!" Fabian exclaimed as he ran up to me.

"Hey Fabes" I said as I kissed his cheek.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked me.

"Uhmm nothing..." I said confused.

"Wrong. I'm taking you out on a night" he smiled.

"Really?! Where?!"

"It's a surprise"

"Aww come on! Tell me!"

"Nope!"

"...Well at least tell me what the dress code is"

"It doesn't matter... You are beautiful no matter what"

"Aww thanks! But seriously should I dress fancy or casual?"

"Casual should do"

"Okay! Can't wait!" I exclaim then kiss his cheek and walk away.

"Uhmm Nina?" he asks.

"Yeah?" I ask as I turn around.

"We're going to the same place..." he says as he walks up to me.

"Oh. Right! Duh! It's the end of the day" I exclaim.

"...Why did you just say 'Duh!'?"

"Spending too much time around Amber..." I say and he nods.

We walk back to Anubis House holding hands.

***A few hours later in Nina's room***

**Still Nina's Pov**

I was quickly brushing my hair before I head downstairs for my date with Fabian! It's been a very long time since we actually went out and spent alone time together.

I was wearing something nice, but not too fancy. I was wearing a pair of purple jeggings and a flowy long-sleeved pink and white horizontal striped shirt. I had on tan boots, and my hair was curled as usual.

I walked downstairs and saw Fabian talking to Eddie and Mick.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed as I walked over to them.

"Hey Nins" they all said, but Fabian hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"You ready to go?" I asked Fabian.

"Yes... See you later guys" Fabian said as he led me to the door, and we waved goodbye at them.

"Can you please tell me where we're going?!" I asked.

"Nope" he said as he put his hands over my eyes.

"Whatcha doin?"

"Covering your eyes"

"Why?"

"So you don't see the surprise"

"Just don't let me walk into anything"

"I won't"

Finally he stopped walking and he removed his hands from my eyes.

Oh my god!

We were at a little space in the woods and it was covered in rose petals and candles.

"Wow" was all I could say.

"Do you like it?" he asks me.

"I don't just like it.. I love it!" I exclaimed as I hugged him.

"But why? Why do all of this?" I asked once I pulled away.

"Because... Because I love you"

"Yeah I know that.. But what's the special occasion?"

"There's no special occasion. We haven't spent much time together just the two of us, and I wanted to do something special"

"Well you're very sweet" I smiled and leaned into give him a kiss.

After we pulled away we sat down at the picnic to have dinner. We talked about a bunch of things and suddenly the idea of college came up.

"Soo.. What are we gonna do for college?" Fabian asked.

"I don't know. Well all the others are going to that community college which name I forget the name of. But they can't really go anywhere because they're parents" I said.

"Yeah... Do you know what you want to do?"

"Sorta... I wanna do something that relates to Egypt, or mysteries, or even writing. I enjoy writing. Oh my god, remember the play back in Freshman Year?!"

"Oh yeah! That was fun!"

"Yeah it was!"

"But anyway back to college. Should we go to the same college as our friends?"

"I don't know. I don't want to lose them. But we're all family, so we'll never lose them. But they're are together, and if we go somewhere else then we won't be with them. Plus we don't even know what we want to do"

"Yeah.. Good point. Sooo lets cross that bridge when we come to it"

"Fabian, graduation is in less than 3 months"

"Yeah but... I guess we'll send the applications tomorrow then?"

"Sure.. Can we please talk about something else?"

"Sure, like what?"

"How much I love you"

"I love you too... Hey, remember at Patricia and Eddie's wedding when I gave my speech and I said that I've never seen 2 people love each other as much as they do?" Fabian asks.

"Yeeeaaah..." I nod.

"Well I think we're the only exception"

"Huh?" I am confused.

"No one has ever loved anyone as much as I love you"

"No you're wrong. I love you more than you love me"

"That's impossible"

I laughed and gave him a kiss. After we pulled away I said,  
"Okay, maybe we love each other equally"

"Yeah" he smiled and we kissed again.

I love him so much.

**Sorry it's been sooo long! Don't kill me! And who loved the Fabina chapter? It's finally came, you're welcome! And if you read my earlier Author's Note, then you've read my rant on this week's HOA! And OMG NEXT WEEK! Gosh this show really is taking over my life... Okay I'm not THAT crazy... Maybe a little... Nah...**

**And please give me some ideas on what everyone should be! They're all gonna go to community college but like what should they do? There'll be a workshop in a couple of chapters! And next chapter will be a cute Peddie moment!(I know I do too much of them, but TOO BAD! They're my OTP! Like even my OTP out of EVERY SHIP)**

**Oh and I might not be able to update too much this weekend because my friend is coming over so we can work on our project(which is to build a roller coaster! Sigh, I hate my science teacher) And tomorrow I'll be a an art show, then seeing 2 of my besties in their play... Yeah so see y'all soon!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! And keep calm and have House Of Anubis Deprivation Crisis ;)**


	41. Chapter 41: First Married Student Couple

**Bonjour my fellow fanatics! How's it going? This chapter is a lovely funny chapter for the people who are still aboard the Peddie ship! Woo-woo! Who's excited for Peddie next week! You can tell I miss them as I pretty much do them mostly in this story... Anyway enjoy this lovely chapter! I was laughing while writing it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own HOA :(**

* * *

**Patricia's Pov**

It was mine and Eddie's first day back from school since the wedding. We got a week off of school to go on a mini trip. We went skiing for 5 days, and Joy and Mick watched Jade. It was very hard being away from Jade, but we had a great time skiing. We came back on Friday.

I was leaning against my locker talking to Eddie as he was hovering over me, as his hand was holding mine.**(A/N: kinda like when Spencer and Teddy were at her locker in the episode 'Bad Luck Teddy')**

"Aren't you happy we got married?" I asked him.

"So so happy" he exclaimed.

Joy and Jerome were next to us at their respective lockers, and Joy asked,  
"Since when do you two act like that?"

"Yeah, it's so.. unlike the two of you" Jerome added.

"Too perky, and sweet.. And not mean" Joy said.

"Not that we don't like that you're nicer to us!" Jerome added quickly.

"Well having a baby can change you" I replied simply.

"You know how that is. Right, Jerry?" Eddie asked Jerome.

"Yeah, it's happened to you too, Jerome!" Joy exclaimed.

"Well whatever. My fiance is waiting for me" Jerome said as he walked over to Mara.

Eddie and I looked at Joy expectantly.

"What?" she asked us, confused.

"Nothing" we both mumbled.

"Fine I'll go" she groaned and walked away.

I smiled up at Eddie as he leaned into give me a kiss. We were now making out by the lockers. His hands were on my waist and my hands were in his hair. The kiss was going a little too far.

About a minute later someone smacked our heads with papers.

"Ow!" we both exclaimed.

We pulled away and saw Mr. Sweet(or my new father-in-law...Creepy. My principal is now my father-in-law) staring at us.

"This is school grounds, not a bedroom" Mr. Sweet lectured us.

"But we're married now" I retorted.

"Well trust me, married people do not do that" Mr. Sweet said.

Eddie and I rolled our eyes.

"Now get to class" Mr. Sweet ushered us in the direction of french class.

We walked into french class and Miss. Valentine said,  
"Well isn't it the happy couple!" and everyone cheered.

"Congratulations!" Miss Valentine exclaimed as she handed us a card.

"Thanks" we said as we sat down.

As class went on, Mara passed us a note saying  
_Be warned at lunch_

I wrote back  
_Why? What's gonna happen?_

She just looked at us and shook her head. And then she put her index finger up to her lip.

Great she won't tell us.

"I'm dreading going to lunch now" I whispered to Eddie.

"Me too" he whispers back.

Finally the bell rang! And the morning dragged on as usual. But eventually lunch came and we didn't want to enter the cafeteria.

"We can go eat lunch in your dad's office" I asked.

"He's not there. I already checked" he sighs.

"Damn it" I muttered.

"We should go in now" he said.

"I'm scared. Why couldn't Mara tell us what's gonna happen?"

Eddie just shrugged and opened the doors.

As soon as we opened the doors we were covered in confetti. And there were banners everywhere. People were even throwing sunflower seeds. Okay why?

Oh my god. 'Marry You' by Bruno Mars started blasting through the speakers.

"What is going on?" Eddie asked everyone.

"It's a celebration!" Amber squealed as she hugged us.

"Why?" I asked.

"You two are the first student couple to ever get married at this school" Fabian says.

"So we're throwing you a little celebration!" Joy exclaimed.

"Okay.. Thanks" I said.

A lot of people came up to us to congratulate us. We didn't invite that many people from school to the actual wedding, because you know, we don't like that many people. We didn't even like half the people who came up to congratulate us. But whatever. We're the center of attention of the school and it's kinda cool. Well we were also the center of attention(with Amber, Alfie, Joy, Mick, Mara and Jerome) when I was pregnant, but this is different.

James was the last to come up to us, after the crowd died down.

"Congratulations Eddie, Patricia" he said.

"Why are you congratulating us? You hate me" I asked.

"I do hate you. But I can't congratulate you?"

"No"

"Well then" he scoffed.

"Fine" I said as I opened my arms.

He gave me a quick hug.

"Well again congratulations, guys. And Patricia don't kill him" James said as he patted Eddie on the back.

After we thought that we were done getting congratulations we went to go get lunch. After we got lunch we went over to our table with the rest of Anubis residents.

"Okay who planned this?" I asked once we sat down.

I automatically looked at Amber and Joy but they shook their heads.

"It was none of them actually. It was me!" Someone squealed from behind me.

We all turned our heads and saw the girl from Isis House. Willow, I think her name is.

"Uhmm.. Thanks! But why?" I asked.

"Because I love Anubis House! And I wanted to do something for you guys!" she exclaimed.

"Uhmm sorry, but what's your name again?" Nina asked.

"Willow" she exclaimed.

"Weeping Willow" Jerome muttered under his breath.

Me, Eddie and Alfie snickered at the nickname.

"Well thank you anyway. It was very nice of you" Eddie said.

We all turned back to our lunch, expecting Willow to leave. But she didn't, she just plopped down in between Alfie and Jerome. We all looked up at her. She just smiled at us.

"Can I come over later and meet the little babies?!" she asked.

"Uhmmm" we all looked at each other.

"I'm sorry, is she bothering you?" KT asked as she came up behind Willow.

"No it's okay" Mara said.

"She is" Amber said at the same time as Mara, but louder.

"Amber!" Nina hissed.

"What?! You don't just sit down without being invited or asking, and ask if you can go to their house to meet their kids. It's rude" Amber said.

"I'm sorry, Amber! I didn't mean to bother you" Willow apologized.

"Willow, let's go" KT said as she tugged on Willow sleeve.

"But.." Willow stuttered.

"Willow. Come" KT demanded.

Willow reluctantly got up and walked away.

"I'm so sorry about her again" KT said before she followed Willow back to their table.

The 10 of us looked at each other then broke out laughing.

"Well that was weird!" Jerome exclaimed.

"Yeah it was!" Amber exclaimed.

"She's not coming over right?" Nina asked.

"No!" I said.

"I mean they're nice and all, but we don't really know either of them.." Mara said.

"And I don't want to know either of them" Joy said.

We all nodded and went back to eating our lunch.

* * *

**That was the chapter! Laughing while writing the Peddie moment! haha  
Did you like that I brought in KT and Willow? I wanted to use them a little... But I won't put them in anymore(unless you want me too) but I don't really like either of them soo..**

**Next chapter shall be either the workshop for their future jobs or first steps! Which one do you prefer to come first? **

**Anyway see y'all soon! Gtg work on my science project!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**Oh and Happy Birthday Klariza Clayton! She's 24 today! Yay! I love her! She's awesome!**


	42. Chapter 42: First Steps

**Here is chapter 42! Sorry for the wait!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

* * *

**Eddie's Pov**

All of Anubis House was in the common room doing homework. Jade, Jonah, Ethan and Aria were playing on the floor.

"So have any of the little ones started walking?" Nina asked.

"Nope" Patricia, Jerome, Mara, Amber, Alfie, Mick, Joy and I said.

"But Ethan is standing but he doesn't know how to walk yet" Mara said.

"Yeah, they know how to stand, or are at least pulling themselves up to stand, but they can't walk yet" Yacker said.

"Can we try to teach them to walk?" Nina pleaded.

"Yeah, I think it's time that you guys try to let them walk" Fabian said.

"Yes! Let's do that! Beats homework!" Amber exclaimed as she jumped off the couch(well not literally).

We all got up from the couches and chairs and walked over to where the kids were playing.

"Mum-ma! Da-da!" Aria exclaimed as she saw Amber and Alfie.

"HI!" Jade and Jonah exclaimed and waved.

Ethan is kinda shy so he just smiled and waved at us.

I don't know about the others, but I was smiling really big.

Joy bent down next to Jonah and asked,  
"Who wants to learn how to walk?"

Jade, Jonah, Aria and Ethan just looked at her confused, then went back to playing. I laughed. We all bent down onto the floor, and I said,  
"Jade, come to daddy"

She threw her toy on the ground and crawled very fast over to me.

"Hey baby girl" I whispered to her as I picked her up. No one heard me say that, except for Patricia who just smiled.

Aria looked at her best friend and once she realized that Jade was with her daddy, she cried,  
"Da-da!" and held her arms out to Alfie. And he picked her up.

Ethan and Jonah crawled over to Jerome and Mick, respectfully.

"Why did they all go to their daddies? Are moms overrated or something?" Joy complained.

Jerome and Alfie stuck their tongues out at her.

"Very classy. Nice manners you're teaching your kid" Joy glared at them.

"Okay so anyway, why don't you stand them all up" Mara said.

I stood Jade up, and the other fathers stood up their kid too. And I started walking Jade(you know how you hold a baby's hand and walk behind them when you teach them how to walk? Yeah)

"Now try and let them go" Nina said.

We let them go and they pretty much fell right to the ground. We kept doing it over and over. On like the 4th try, Jonah took 2 steps before he fell down. Progress!

"Aww! My baby walked!" Joy cooed as she picked Jonah up and gave him a kiss.

A few more tries later the others got it. The most they could all do was like 5 steps, but hey its progress! They all took their first steps! My baby girl took her first steps! I'm so proud of her!

"They did it!" Nina exclaimed as we all sat down for dinner about an hour later.

"Yeah! Thanks for suggesting we do that, Nins!" Amber exclaimed.

"No problem! Aww they are so cute!" Nina squealed.

We looked at them who were in their high chairs and they were slamming their food.

"Aria! Its bot polite to smash your food!" Amber scolded.

"Ambs, she's only 10 months old" Alfie said.

"I know, but she needs to learn her manners!"

"Oh for heaven's sake! She's a baby! Babies make messes, Amber! Get over it!" Patricia exclaimed, obviously very annoyed.

"Okay okay. Geez! I get it! No need to be grouchy!" Amber exclaimed.

"Sorry" Yacker apologized.

"Did 'Patricia I'm-Never-Wrong Williamson-Miller' just apologize?" Jerome smirked.

"You said that to me 4 years ago, and its still not clever, Slimeball" Yacker sneered.

Jerome rolled his eyes. I tried to stifle in a laugh.

"What are you laughing about, Sweetie Junior?" Mick asked.

"Oh nothing. Hey, I find it very funny how we're like family and yet we still pick on each other and call each other names" I said.

"That's what family does, Eddie" Joy says.

"What a dysfunctional family we are" Alfie said.

"Yeah. So anyway I don't want to go to that workshop next week" Patricia sighs.

"You have to. And since we're all going to community college, it'll help us decide what courses to take" Fabian says.

"Yeah isn't there a booth or something for the community colleges and if you're going to one, you take an application and chose the courses you want to take as you go through the different workshops?" Mara asks.

"I think so" Nina says.

"Yeah. Well... Can you believe Graduation is in less than 3 months?!" Amber exclaims.

"No I don't" we all mumbled.

"I'm actually gonna miss this place" Jerome admits.

"Yeah. I'm actually gonna miss the hell hole that IS high school!" Patricia exclaims.

We all break out laughing. After we calmed down, Nina asked "If you could go back and change anything in your life, would you? And what would you change?"

We all looked at each other, and us parents looked at Jade, Jonah, Ethan and Aria, then we all shrugged and said, "Nothing"

Nina whispered "Same"

* * *

**Again, sorry for the wait! But they all took their first steps! Yay!**

**Who's been watching HOA lately? All I have to say is OMG! And KT is very stupid... And I still love Jerome even though he's a lying cheating snake... and I still have hope for Jara...  
Oh and one word- PEDDIE! Just get back together already! We know it's coming ;)**

**And please tell me you guys have been voting for HOA for best UK TV Show on the KCA's! I have! I've probably voted 200 times! Not joking... like literally! I keep voting and if you added it up, it's probably 200 from me, no exaggeration! If you havent... GO DO IT NOW! you dont have too much time left**

**Anywho next chapter shall be the workshop for future jobs or whatever... so if you havent already, please tell me what workshop everyone should do! Anything is acceptable but you have to make sure it relates to the character, so no jobs too OOC.**

**And one more thing... I'd like a vote on who wants me to add KT and Willow to the story. I don't really know how to though. But if you want me to, I will! And tell me how! But if you remember from my last chapter(I think it was) I said that I don't really like KT and Willow, a lot has changed in a week. But KT still annoys me, but I don't HATE her. I like her, but everything she says and does pretty much annoys me. But even though I don't like KT that much, I actually do like Ali Shipp. And for Willow, she's been getting less annoying. But I don't ship her with Jerome or Alfie. She can be forever alone for all I care... But I like Willow more than I did before. She's so funny! But I'm kinda mad that she dated Jerome, but it's not her fault... Jerome is a lying cheating rat, but I still love him! But anyway what was this paragraph about? Oh yeah, do you want me to add Willow and/or KT? And if you do, how should I? And should they bring a little drama, or no? And should any of the Anubis Residents hate either of them?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	43. Chapter 43: College Workshop

**Hello my fellow House of Anubis fanatics :)**

**PEDDIE IS GONNA HAPPEN (AGAIN) NEXT WEEK! YAY! FINALLY! AND PATRICIA ADMITED TO STILL LIKING EDDIE! PEDDIE!  
And I love how Patricia is gonna make Eddie jealous by dating Jerome! And Joy is gonna "date" Jerome(I think. Is she actually gonna do it? And I loved how Mara's like,  
"Unfortunately if you remove the fact that you hate each other, you're actually perfect for each other"  
And Joy's like,  
"Take that back! You're so mean!"  
AHAHAHAHAHAHA!)**

**Okay it's confession time: Before I was a hardcore Jara/Peddie/Moy shipper, I shipped Patrome/Mickara/Joddie... And then I started to like Peddie but I wasn't very much into Jara and Moy yet so I liked Peddie/Mickara/Jeroy... It's kinda sad, but now I'm a hardcore Jara/Peddie/Moy shipper! So no worries ;) But I still like those couples(VERY LITTLE THOUGH!)**

**And I was looking through the wiki and somehow got to the other versions of the characters from the Deutch, and Belgium versions, and I realized that pretty much these 5 couples are ENDGAME in the other versions... And Mick and Joy dated in BOTH versions! I mean I knew that they dated, but like.. IDK I guess I'm still surprised.. But like they never gave Moy a chance, I'm pretty sure that they would've if Bobby never left the show :(**

**Anywho on with the story :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. I know, big shocker right?**

**Nina's Pov**

It's the day of the workshop thingy. Me and the others walked into the gymnasium(where this workshop was taking place)

Mr. Sweet tried to get everyone's attention, but everyone was just talking.

"HEY! SHUT UP!" Patricia screamed.

Everyone went quiet.

"Thank you! Now you can talk, father-in-law" Patricia smiles.

"Why, thank you, Patricia..." Mr. Sweet says.

The gym erupts in laughter.

Mr. Sweet explains,  
"Okay so Seniors! Today is your day to take a look around, and see what kind of jobs you might be interested in pursuing a career in. And also if any of you are going to Community College in Liverpool, London or Manchester**(A/N: Just naming random cities... And idek if there are community colleges there... Though I'm pretty sure... Especially about Manchester(Eleanor Calder goes to community college in Manchester)...)** please visit their workshops to pick up a form about the courses you will take. So good luck"

Fabian, Amber, Alfie, Patricia, Eddie, Joy, Mick, Mara, Jerome and I went over to the booth for Liverpool Community College.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Pierce and I am the counciler at Liverpool Community College. How may I help you?" Mrs. Pierce says.

"Hi uhmm, we need to chose our courses for next year" Mara said.

"Okay! Great! What are your names?" Mrs. Pierce asked.

"Mara Jaffray"

"Jerome Clarke"

"Joy Mercer"

"Mick Campbell"

"Amber Millington"

"Alfie Lewis"

"Eddie Miller"

"Patricia Williamson"

"Nina Martin"

"Fabian Rutter"

Mrs. Pierce looks through the computer as we said our names. She nods and smiles, and then gives us each a paper.  
"You can have up to 3 courses. Your courses don't have to relate to the job you'd like to pursue in, but it'd be most reasonable. Good luck"

"Thanks" we all say and walk away.

"So.. where should we start?" Joy asks.

Mick says,  
"Well, I'm gonna head over to the sports section. See you guys later" and then he turns to Joy and kisses her cheek and says,  
"Later, babe"

Amber looked around and asked,  
"Do you guys see a booth on fashion?"

"Over there, Blondie" Jerome said as he pointed in the direction of a designer booth.

"Thanks.. And don't call me Blondie! By the way, you do know that you're blonde too?" Amber exclaimed.

"Yes, but I don't act like it" Jerome said.

Mara hit his shoulder, and Amber huffed and stormed off.

"You had to piss off my fiancé, did you?" Alfie sighed.

"C'mon! She's easy to manipulate!" Jerome laughed.

"Anyway, Lewis and Clarke. Care to join me over there?" Eddie asked as he pointed over to the section of cops/private investigators.

"Sure" they said.

Patricia grabbed Eddie's arm and asked,  
"You'll meet me at the business meeting thingy in 10 minutes, right?"

"Yeah I'll be there" Eddie smiled and then walked away.

"I'm gonna go get a drink of water" Patricia told us before she headed over to the vending machine.

"I really want to head over to the writing section!" Mara exclaims.

"Me too" Joy and I said.

"Then come on" Joy said as she grabbed mine and Mara's wrists and dragged us over to the writing section.

I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out real quick and saw that I had a message from Fabian. It said  
_I'll be over at the music section. But can you meet me at the Egyptian History booth in 20 minutes?_

I texted back a quick  
_Sure xo:)_

"So, Mara. What else would you do besides writing?" Joy asked.

"Oh I don't know. I really want to be a doctor, or maybe a lawyer. Maybe even a teacher. But we all know I can't do that" Mara sighed.

"And why not?" I asked.

"Because. I'm a teen mom. I have responsibilities. I'm not gonna go away for school" Mara said.

"Don't let that stop you. You can work with children! I think you'd be great at it!" Joy exclaimed.

"Yeah. You can be a teacher!" I encouraged.

"Okay! So what should I put down on my schedule?" Mara asked.

"Uhmm well first of all, what kind of teacher do you want to be?" I asked.

"Like with little kids. Maybe kindergarteners" Mara said.

"So isn't that courses like Child Developement, Health and Safety for Children, Early Child Education, things like that?" Joy said.

"That's a lot of classes..." Mara said.

"I'm pretty sure it's all one class though" I assured her.

Mara kept looking through the list(On the paper there's a list of all the classes that they have available and you have to check off at least 3)  
"Ooh I found it!" Mara exclaimed.

"And you should probably put down math and science too" Joy said looking over Mara's shoulder.

"Yeah. You know me! Taking as many classes as possible! Ooh and writing!" Mara exclaimed.

"That's 4 classes..." I wondered.

"Math and science are combined" Mara said.

"Oh cool! Yeah, that'll work!" I exclaimed.

Now we had to listen to this speech on writing. It was actually very interesting. They said that writing is telling a story your way. And that there's no 2 sides, because authors are the only ones that can define the story. And there's only one author. Interesting.

I took out my paper and checked off creative writing, and I saw Joy do the same.

After the presentation was done, I headed over to the Egyptian History booth lead by Jasper. I saw Fabian waiting for me.

"Hey, there she is!" Fabian exclaimed once he saw me.

I smiled and took his hand into mine.

"Here are my two favorite little Egyptologists" Jasper teased.

Fabian and I laughed.

"Anything you'd like to know about Egypt?" Jasper asked.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell us? Because I'm pretty sure we know everything!" Fabian exclaimed.

"Well then, you two should definitely work with Egyptian History. Can't let that knowledge go to waste, can we?" Jasper said.

"Nope. I didn't lock everything in my brain for nothing" I laughed.

Me and Fabian both took out our papers and checked off Egyptian History.

"What else did you check off, Fabian?" I asked him as we started heading over to our friends who were at the snack table.

"Nothing. Well I checked off music as an extra curricular activity, but not an actual class" he said.

I nodded. We sat down at the table.

"So what courses is everyone taking?" Mara asked.

"I'm gonna take a designing class! And modeling lessons! And I found out that I can take drama as an extra curricular activity!" Amber exclaimed.

"I'm taking a creative writing class. And I'll be also taking drama as an extra curricular activity" Joy said.

"I'll be working with sports, obviously" Mick said.

"I'm taking a course in child developement, and I'll also be taking that creative writing class, as well as math and science" Mara said.

"Well me, Alfie and Eddie will be working in the police department. And I'll also be taking a computer hacking class" Jerome said.

"Yeah like Jerry said, I'll be taking that police course, and then me and Yacker will be taking a business class together" Eddie said.

"Yeah... I'll just be taking the business class with my little Weasel. And I'll also be taking art to just have something to do" Patricia said.

"I'll just be taking that police course" Alfie said.

"Me and Fabian will be taking Egyptian History. And I'll also be taking creative writing with Mara and Joy" I said.

"And I'll be taking music as an extra curricular activity" Fabian added.

"Great! Next year shall be totally awesome!" Amber squealed.

We went back up to Mrs. Pierce and handed her our papers.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to email you your schedules this summer. Can't wait to see you next fall!" she exclaimed.

We all smiled and felt like there was this weight being lifted off of our shoulders. We finally knew what we all wanted to do with our lives. And we'll all be going to school together. It just feels right.

**That's the chapter! Hope you liked it!**

**And here are all the courses they are all taking in case you're confused-  
Nina- Creative writing, Egyptian History  
Fabian- Egyptian History, Music  
Amber- Fashion Designing, Modeling, Drama  
Alfie- Cop  
Patricia- Business  
Eddie- Business, Cop  
Jerome- Cop, Computers  
Mara- Child Developement, Creative Writing, Science and Math  
Joy- Creative Writing, Drama  
Mick- Sports**

**I know that these ideas aren't the greatest, but I couldn't really think...**

**But anyway... PLEASE REVIEW! What should happen next? Like seriously, tell me. Cuz I have absolutely no idea... Just tell me anything you want to happen and I'll see if I can write it in. But please please please please, I'M BEGGING YOU! Please just give me a few ideas! REVIEW!**


	44. Chapter 44: Amfie Shopping

**Okay here is chapter 44! I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter and those who gave me ideas! But I won't do all of them... but there was a few that I liked! So this chapter I'd like to thank 'from a hopeless teen' for giving me the idea! Thanks! Btw this chapter is an Amfie chapter! With a little bit of Peddie hinted, if ya know what I mean ;) ;)  
And next chapter I will use 'Anna Bliss aka Ivy B' idea! **

**So enjoy the chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

* * *

**Amber's Pov**

Today me and Alfie are taking Aria shopping!

"Why did you have to drag me along? Isn't shopping supposed to be a mother-daughter thing?" Alfie complained.

"Well sorry, I though you'd want to spend time with your fiancé and daughter" I snapped.

"I'm with you guys 24/7..."

"You need to carry our bags, sweetie"

"That's the reason you dragged me?"

"... Maybe..."

"Wow" Alfie started laughing. I joined in with him. I was holding Aria and when she noticed us laughing she started smiling and clapping.

"Do you want to get pretty dresses, Princess?" I asked Aria.

"Yay! Pretty!" Aria squealed as she continued clapping.

"Yeah, she's definitely your daughter all right" Alfie joked.

"Yup!" I exclaimed.

"So Easter is next weekend, right?" Alfie asked as we walked into the toddler clothing section.

"Oh yeah! Babies' first Easter! While we're out we should buy 4 Easter Baskets!" I exclaimed. "I'm gonna call Patricia and tell her!" I said then I gave Alfie Aria and pulled out my phone and dialed Patricia's number.

Patricia picked up on the 5th ring.

"Hello?" Patricia said. She sounded kind of... out of breath.

"Hey Trixie. Uhmm... What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh uhh nothing..." she groaned. I can hear Eddie in the background. Okay she kind of sounds like her and Eddie are... uhmm.. doing _things_.

"Patricia.. Where's Jade?"

"Uhh.. She's uhmmm.. Sleeping..."

"Okay, no offense but why is that every time you and Eddie are alone, you two can't keep your hands off of each other?"

"... Why did you call?"

"Oh I just wanted you to know that me and Alfie will be buying Easter Baskets for Aria, Jade, Ethan and Jonah"

"Oh okay, I'll be sure to let Jara and Moy know"

"Aww I'm so proud! You used the couple names! I'm rubbing off on you!"

"Don't remind me"

"Sooo.. it sounds like you and Eddie now stopped-"

"We weren't even doing anything!"

"Yes we were!" I heard Eddie cough.

"Shut up, Weasel!" Patricia sneered at him.

"Anyway, I'll let you two get back to your _alone time_" I smirked and said 'alone time' in a suggestive tone. "Just don't get pregnant again" I warned.

"Goodbye Amber" Patricia said before she hung up.

I put my phone away and started laughing. Alfie turned around to face me and asked,  
"What's so funny?"

"Patricia and Eddie! They were practically making-out when I was on the phone with Patricia! They're probably having sex right now!" I exclaimed.

Alfie's face scrunched up and he said,  
"I did not need to know that"

I shrugged and continued laughing. Oooh pretty dress! I went over to a cute little pink dress!

"This would look adorable on Aria!" I exclaimed.

Alfie brought over Aria and asked her,  
"Do you like the dress, Aria?"

She nodded and clapped her hands!

I put the dress in the cart. Alfie put Aria in the seat part of the cart.

Alfie picked up two dresses, one was white with purple flowers, and the other was pink and orange diagonal striped.

"Which one do you like Aria?" Alfie asked.

I can tell he's kinda uncomfortable dress shopping, but oh well!

Aria pointed to the pink and orange one.

"Good choice" I whispered to Aria before kissing her cheek.

I picked out a couple more outfits for Aria, and I got Jade, Ethan and Jonah a little something too. I got Jade a pair of black pants, and a purple long-sleeved shirt. I got Jonah a mini sports uniform(Mick will be so happy), and I got Ethan a plaid shirt and jeans. I don't support plaid, but Mara probably would've yelled at me if I got him anything otherwise. After we bought the outfits we went over to the toy section and got a couple of toys. Aria pretty much took every toy off of the wall. I've learned to realize that shopping with a 10 month old is not as easy as I would have hoped, but she is my daughter, it will get easier. Or worse, depending on how people see me as a shopaholic or not. Yeah, that didn't make any sense...

Now we are at the convinence store getting Easter Baskets for the kids.

"CANDY!" Aria squealed once she saw all the baskets. She was reaching her hand out to touch the candy.

"Amber, can they actually eat the candy?" Alfie asked me.

"Uhmm well they all started teething a few months ago, but I'm not sure they'll actually be able to eat a lot. Maybe a little..." I started to say, but then I just got very confused.

"Well we'll buy small baskets, and the kids can eat what they can, and then us adults will finish it"

"... You just want candy"

"Well I don't get any anymore!"

"Because you've grown up!"

"But I want candy!"

We both broke out laughing. We were getting a few stares from people also in the aisle, but I don't care.

This little girl about 5 years old with blonde hair came up to us. She exclaimed,  
"The baby is very pretty!"

"Thank you! Her name is Aria" I said.

Aria smiled at the girl.

"What's your name?" Alfie asked her.

"Savannah!" she exclaimed.

I bent down so I was eye level with Savannah.

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Savannah. My name is Amber, and this is my fiancé Alfie" I said.

"Fiance? You two are getting married?!" she exclaimed.

"Yes we are" I smiled.

"You'll make a very pretty bride, Amber!" she exclaimed.

"Why thank you, sweetie" I smiled again.

She looked at Aria again and then asked,  
"Is she your sister?"

I shared a look with Alfie.

"Uhmm.. No. Aria is our daughter" Alfie said as I stood back up.

"Aren't you two a little young to have a baby?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. But it doesn't matter, because we're both very happy. And that's all that matters" I said.

Alfie added,  
"Yeah. I wouldn't change anything"

We smiled at each other. We were about to kiss when we realized that Savannah was still there.

"Sweetie, where's your mommy?" I asked her.

"I don't know!" she exclaimed.

I gave Alfie a worried look.

"Why don't we go look for your mommy?" Alfie said.

And before we went anywhere this woman walked into our aisle and exclaimed,  
"SAVANNAH!" and Savannah ran over to her screaming "MOMMY!"

The woman came over to us and said,  
"I'm so sorry if she bothered you. She always runs off, I apologize"

"It's okay. She was great company" I assured her.

"Yeah, she's a little rascal. And thanks for keeping her in one place before she ended up in the streets" the woman said.

"You're welcome" Alfie said.

"Can I get your names" she asked.

"Amber and Alfie" I said.

"Well Amber and Alfie, thanks again" she said and then walked off.

"Well that was not weird at all" Alfie said sarcastically.

"C'mon it wasn't that weird. Geez, I hope Aria doesn't run off when she gets older" I said.

"If she's anything like you, she'll take off after the first pink thing she sees" Alfie said.

"Haha" I said sarcastically before hitting his shoulder lightly.

We bought 4 little baskets and then headed back to Anubis House.

* * *

**That's the chapter hope you enjoyed it! Gosh, I miss Amfie! And Amber! Also, who love the little Peddie moment? Haha! **

**AND OMFG PEDDIE THIS WEEK! I CANT WAIT! CANT IT BE MONDAY YET?!**

**And thanks again to 'from a hopeless teen' for the idea this chapter. And next chapter I will try to do 'Anna Bliss aka Ivy B's idea which is to have them all go dorm/apartment hunting for college. So I could either do that, or have a tragedy happen. The tragedy will happen eventually... but I won't give anything away!**

**Anywho PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Keep calm and love House of Anubis boys ;)  
Keep calm and ship Peddie/Fabina/Amfie/Jara/Moy  
Keep calm and watch House of Anubis :)  
Keep calm because Peddie kisses this week :)**


	45. Chapter 45: Apartment HuntingEaster

**Hello my fellow HoA fanatics... Sorry for the long wait! I haven't really been feeling like writing... And I knew what I wanted to write, just didn't know exactly how to write it...**

**This chapter is an idea from Anna Bliss aka Ivy B. And this chapter also includes first Easter!**

***SPOILERS DONT READ IF YOU HAVENT SEEN THIS WEEKS EPISODES*  
PEDDIE ARE BACK TOGETHER! ! ! ! ! I am so happy right now! And I'm shipping Jeroy(Joyrome, whatever they're called) again... But Jara and Moy are still my OTPs! Mara is a lady? Wtf?! But haha her inheritence was a dog! And she was being rly mean these past couple episodes :( And who's gonna betray Eddie? I really hope its not Patricia, and it looks like it would be Fabian or Alfie... Idk! But like seriously Eddie and Patricia need to work out their problems, they're both jealous and even though I LOVE IT WHEN THEY'RE JEALOUS ESPECIALLY EDDIE BC HE LOOKS SO HOT, I feel like it could ruin their relationship, and they JUST got back together**

**And btw I'm on tumblr and instagram so if you are too, please follow me! For both my name is directionerhoa**

**Disclaimer: I just got the rights to own House of Anubis! *wakes up from dream* Awww man! I dreamt that?! Oh well, at least I have this story ;)**

**Nina's Pov**

The rest of Anubis House and I were out of town, down in Liverpool looking for apartments for next year! And then we're gonna go out for lunch, and just hang out. And yes, we had the children with us. We just pulled up into the parking lot of an apartment building for students. It's just a mile away from the community college. The college offers dorms but we agreed that we shouldn't get dorms, well because the rest of them have kids. And plus if me and Fabian did get a dorm, we would be in different buildings, and we didn't want that. Also dorms don't have a kitchen and a living room and all that, so the apartment is a better choice for all of us.

"I'm so excited to be apartment hunting!" Amber squealed as she hooked her arm with mine as we got out of the cab. "We should all totally be on the same floor and be neighbors and everything!"

"Woah woah woah, hold up, Fashionista" Patricia said to Amber,  
"I love that we all love each other and all, but maybe being neighbors and on the same floor is just a little TOO much! We can all be in the same apartment building but not be too close... We can still hang out since we're in the same building and we'll all go to the same school but we've lived with each other for years and I kinda wanna live just a little farther away"

"Yeah" we all nodded.

Amber sighed and nodded,  
"Yeah agreed, but I don't know. I guess I'm still me!"

"Yeah you're still you all right... whatever that means.." Mick said, confused.

The owner of the apartment building manager/owner whatever, came outside to greet us.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Garcia and welcome to Bushwell Plaza for College Students. May I help you in finding some rooms?" Mr. Garcia said.

We all nodded and Fabian said,  
"Yes uhmm we'll have 5 different rooms. And 4 of them should be enough to fit a baby" and then Mr. Garcia noticed Jade, Jonah, Ethan and Aria.

"Oh yes, I see. Well let's head inside and I'll show you what I can find" he said and led us inside the building.

"Woah" we all said once we got inside. It's supposed to be an apartment building for college students but it looks like a 5-star hotel. There's a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and there's a water fountain!

Mr. Garcia went behind the desk and went on his computer.

"Ahh yes. There are a few 2 bedroom apartments available" Mr. Garcia said.

"Exactly how many is a few?" Eddie asked.

"About 10"

"That's more than a few" Mara whispered.

"Follow me!" Mr. Garcia skipped off to the elevator.

Once he was out of earshot, Amber whispered,  
"Is it me, or is he just really creepy?"

We all laughed and nodded.

"He was a little creepy with the 'Ahh yes' and now he's acting all hyper" Jerome said.

"It's very creepy" Alfie added.

We all laughed and nodded again. We all walked into the elevator and Mr. Garcia asked,  
"How far up would you like to go?"

"Not too far, if you don't mind" Mara and I said, almost at the same time.

"Well alrighty then! On the second floor there is 2 rooms available, then the next floor that has multiple rooms available is the 3rd floor which has 1, then the 4th floor, then the 6th floor" Mr. Garcia explained.

"Huh?" we all asked.

He sighed and asked,  
"Who wants to be on the first or second floor? There all 2 multi-room apartments available on the second floor. And then there's one on the 3rd floor, the 4th floor, and then there's 2 on the 6th floor. And then there's about 5 on the 7th floor but if you don't want to be that high"

"Uhmm well me and Mara will take the second floor" Jerome said.

"We shall go there first" Mr. Garcia exclaimed.

"So we're doing his couple by couple?" Amber whispered to me.

"I think so" I whispered back.

Patricia heard our conversation and she groaned,  
"This is gonna take forever"

"Have patience, Yacker" Eddie said as he rubbed her shoulders.

The elevator dinged and we got out.

"Hope you don't mind me asking, but what are these little cuties names?" Mr. Garcia asked.

"This is Aria" Amber cooed as she waved Aria's hand.

"And this is Ethan" Jerome said, taking Ethan from Mara.

"And Jonah, my little sports star!" Mick exclaimed as he tickled Jonah's tummy, and Jonah went into a fit of giggles.

"And this is Jade" Patricia said, while holding a sleeping Jade.

"She's very tired" Eddie said.

"And can I get your names" Mr. Garcia asked.

"Eddie Miller"

"Patricia Williamson now Miller"

"Nina Martin"

"Fabian Rutter"

"Joy Mercer"

"Mick Campbell"

"Alfie Lewis"

"Amber Millington, but I will be Amber Lewis very soon!"

"Mara Jaffray... but I will be Mara Clarke..."

"And I'm Jerome Clarke"

"Oh goodie goodie!" Mr. Garcia exclaimed and took out a key to open a room. We all started laughing silently, but it didn't help when a few people snorted, and Aria asked,  
"W-wha-why is peep-ple laughing?"

"Oh no reason... It's just daddy told us joke" Amber told Aria. We all looked at Alfie, who just nodded and smiled. Amber elbowed him and, Jerome gritted,  
"Tell us a joke, Alfie"

"Oh yeah! Uhmm why did the dinosaur cross the road?" Alfie exclaimed. "Because chickens didn't exist yet! Am I right?!" and he started laughing. We all just looked at him like 'really?' and he screams at us "Well I can't think straight at the moment!" and then we all started laughing.

Anyway after that Mr. Garcia showed Jerome and Mara the room, and they liked it and then they signed the lease, and yada yada yada. He showed the rest of us some rooms, and we signed the leases and yada yada yada. So Jerome, Mara and Ethan are on the second floor. Me and Fabian are on the 3rd floor. Amber, Alfie and Aria are on the 4th floor. Joy, Mick, Jonah, Patricia, Eddie and Jade are on the 6th floor. All the rooms(including mine and Fabian's) are multi-roomed. They all include a living room, a small kitchen, one bathroom, and 2 rooms. I don't know why Fabian and I got a second room, I guess just to have it. The apartments are about 300 euros a month. Not bad. I would've figured just a little(a lot) more considering how nice the entire building is. Like I mean, the lobby has a water fountain and a chandelier. And there's 10 floors! It also has a gym and an indoor pool. And it also has a library and a study since, well, it IS an apartment building for college students. We don't have to start paying until we move in, which won't be till July/August, so our rooms are on hold, and we have to pay about a hundred euros now in order to keep the rooms open for us till we move in.

After we left the building we headed over to Friendly's for lunch. We sat down at a booth, with girls on one side, and boys on the other. The kids were in baby chairs at the end of the tables. On the girls' side it went- Jade, Patricia, Joy, Mara, Me, Amber and Aria. And on the guys' side it went- Jonah, Mick, Eddie, Fabian, Alfie, Jerome and Ethan. We just ordered shakes, and chicken nuggets, and small things to share. Aria, Ethan, Jonah and Jade were drinking their bottles.

"Okay so that Mr. Garcia dude was a freaking weirdo" Eddie said.

"Oh my gosh, I know right!" Amber exclaimed.

"He's like 'Oh goodie goodie!' and 'Ahhh yes' every 5 seconds!" Jerome said while imitating Mr. Garcia.

"No offense to him and this really isn't any of our business, but he seemed a little, well you know-" I tried to say but then Mick cut me off and said "He's gay"

"Well besides his creepiness, he's really nice" Joy added.

"Yeah" we all agreed.

"Anyway sooo... Tomorrow is Easter" Mara said.

"Yeah, babies' first Easters!" Amber squealed.

"Me and Amber bought the kids Easter's baskets last weekend" Alfie said.

"You did?" Mara, Jerome, Joy and Mick asked.

"Yeah.. Patricia I told you to tell them that!" Amber scolded Patricia.

"Well I forgot!" Patricia exclaimed.

"No you were to busy screwing Eddie" Amber snapped. "You two were making out the entire time I was on the phone with you"

"No we weren't" both Eddie and Patricia defended theirselves.

We all gave them a look, and they looked down and murmured "Okay, fine, maybe"

"See. You two can't keep your hands off each other once you're alone" Amber said.

"Can we just drop this subject... Please?!" Patricia pleaded.

"Yeah lets do that" Joy agreed.

"That was very nice of you, Amber and Alfie, to get the kids baskets" Mara said.

"Kids love candy and chocolate" Alfie whispered.

"They can't exactly eat the chocolate or the candy yet" Fabian pointed out.

"Yeah well, it's technically our candy and chocolate" Alfie said.

We all started laughing.

"Soo.. When are Jerome and Mara getting married? And Amber and Alfie?" I asked.

"Well me and Jerome have been engaged since Christmas so we actually have almost everything planned out" Mara said.

"We just have a few minor details left" Jerome added.

"Like the dresses, and the bridesmaids and groomsmen, and we still have to send out invitations" Mara added.

"So wait, you guys have a date?" Joy asked.

"Why would they both bring a date to their own wedding?" Amber asked.

"No Amber, she meant- Nevermind" I said.

"The date of the wedding, like the day.. Anyway we're thinking of it being a week before Graduation" Mara said.

"Ohhhhkay! Yay!" Amber squealed.

"And I'm just guessing but, Alfie is best man?" Fabian said.

"I am?!" Alfie exclaimed.

Jerome sighed and said,  
"Yes.. Yes you are Alfie. You are my best friend"

"Yes!" Alfie cheered.

Oh no. "You guys know what I just realized?" I asked. I continued saying,  
"For Amber and Alfie's wedding... I'm most likely maid of honor, and Jerome's most likely the best man. I don't wanna walk down the aisle with Jerome" and Jerome nodded(he's nodding because he doesn't want to walk down with me)

"Well too bad" Amber snapped. "You're gonna have to suck it up to walk down with him for like one stinking minute. Then you can hang out with Fabian all night long. But just walk down with him and don't ruin the most perfect night of my life by complaining about who's walking with who!"

We all just stared at Amber who just kinda glared at me.

"Sorry?" I said.

Amber took a deep breath and then smiled.  
"Sorry. Just it doesn't hurt to walk down with someone else for one minute"

"You're right" I nodded.

"Looking forward to it" Jerome said to me.

"Yeah" and we did this really awkward high-five.

"So wait does this mean, I walk down with Fabian?" Mara asked.

"Yes" Amber said.

"Okay" both Mara and Fabian said sadly.

"Anyway back to who's Mara's maid of honor!" Amber exclaimed.

"Well, I was thinking... I love all 4 of you and you're all my best friends, but since Alfie is the best man, I thought it would be easier if Amber is maid of honor so that way, there's not another fight on who's walking with who" Mara said.

"Yay!" Amber exclaimed.

***Next Day* *It is Easter(April 20, 2014)***

**Amber's Pov**

I was asleep, but then Aria started screaming for me and Alfie.

"Amber" Alfie groaned as he poked my shoulder.

"Alfie" I giggled and poked him back.

"Amber.. Go get Aria"

I opened one eye and said,  
"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because... Fine!" he groaned and got up to go get Aria.

I sat up on the bed and exclaimed,  
"Happy first Easter Aria!"

Alfie walked back with Aria and the sat on the bed.

"Good morning, Princess" I cooed as I took Aria from Alfie and kissed her cheek.

"Shall we head downstairs?" Alfie asked me.

I nodded and stood up and slipped on my pink fluffy slippers. We went downstairs and saw everyone sitting in the common room.

"Happy first Easter Jade, Jonah and Ethan!" I exclaimed.

"Good morning to you too, Amber" Fabian said.

Alfie brought in the Easter baskets.

"CANDY!" all the kids exclaimed when they received the baskets.

"Can you say thank you to Aunt Amber and Uncle Alfie?" Mara told Ethan.

"Tank ooh!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Tanks!" Jade and Jonah exclaimed.

It was really funny and cute to watch Aria, Ethan, Jade and Jonah try to open the baskets! It's looking like a good Easter!

**Hope y'all liked the chapter! It's not my best! And sorry for the crappy ending :/  
I'm very busy these next couple weeks, on Monday I have the Long Comp :( and then the week after on both Monday and Tuesday I have the regular MCAS. And I also have a concert this Wednesday!**

**And who watched the KCAs?! And who's seen the pics of the HOA cast? Omg Jade and Burkely and their picture! Jade even tweeted saying 'Patty and Eddie' omg**

**And yay! Im on tumblr and instagram now! My name on both is directionerhoa sooo PLEASE FOLLOW ME! Ill follow back! **

**Anywho have a few ideas for the next couple chapters but again, ANYTHING you want to see happen, just let me know! PLEASE REVIEW! :) xx  
Oooh I just remembered that I have the Amfie and Jara weddings to do...**


	46. Chapter 46: Tragedy

**Why hello my wonderful readers :) Havent seen you guys in a while(it's been a week but whatever)**

**JOY AND JEROME KISSED(sorry if you don't like them...They are now officially my favorite right after the couples in this story)  
And I'm very upset that Patricia is the betrayer :( OMG PATTY CRYING ON TUESDAY! That broke my heart :'( But I have a theory for the Evil!Patricia thing... Like I bet you that she's gonna snap out of it in like the finale when Eddie's about to die or something, and instead of doing whatever she as a sinner is supposed to do, she'll save him! Yeah! Or maybe she'll snap out of it, relating to saving Eddie? And maybe the rest of her friends, but I'd prefer her saving Eddie because, ya know, that'd show that TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL!  
Anyway I can't believe there's only like 2 weeks left(or is it 3? Idk) but hey at least they won at the KCAs so maybe that'll get us a 4th season?! But the sad news would be that Tasie(Mara) won't be back. But there's rumors of Nathalia(Nina) and Ana(Amber) coming back! If there is a 4th season! **

**Well anyway someone asked me last chapter about the MCAS, and to that person- I'm in the 7th grade. And I hated my Long Comp question because it was just... idk, no one really expected the question to be like that. Anyway I have the reading comp on this Monday and Tuesday :/ Grrrrrrrrr...**

**Okay so a lot of you have been wondering what the huge tragedy that is supposed to happen... It'll happen soon... Actually it'll happen this chapter! Well at the end... Enjoy the chapter! Sorry it's kinda short!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Anubis**

* * *

***April 26th, 2014*(A/N: PS: That's my birthday! Ahaha!)**

**Nina's Pov**

It was Saturday and it was pouring outside. We were all in the common room just listening to the rain hitting the window shields, it was completely silent, well except for the occasional noise of the kids' snoring coming from the baby monitors.

"I know it's kind of wierd, but I really like the sound of rain" Joy says suddenly.

"Yeah me too. It's nice and calming" Mara adds.

We all nod in agreement.

Amber takes her head off of Alfie's shoulder and exclaims, "Soo... My wedding is in one month! I'm so excited!"

Alfie coughed, "Your wedding?"

"No, I meant our wedding, Boo!" Amber quickly said.

"Yes... We're all excited Amber" Fabian said.

Amber smiled and then laid her head back on Alfie's shoulder.

We all went back to being silent... This is kinda nice, just sitting and being quiet. Its not awkward silence, it's nice. It's comfortable. But it's still kind of odd...

"Not that I'm not loving the silence... But exactly why are we silent?" Jerome asked.

We all shrugged. I looked over at Patricia and Eddie who were being extra quiet. Hmmm... I wonder why. It can't be because we keep teasing them? They know we're just joking. It's not like either of them to dwell on things like that.

"Patricia? Eddie? You two okay?" Joy asked.

The two of them snapped out of their daze and looked up. "Huh?" Patricia asked.

"She asked if you two were okay" Alfie repeated.

"Oh. Yeah, we're fine. Just tired. Jade has a small cold and a fever. She's sick for the first time, and well, nights haven't been so kind" Eddie said.

We all nodded. They looked truthful, but something seems off, like they're not telling the entire truth. Oh well, it's probably nothing.

"Nina?" Trudy asked from the doorway.

We all turned towards her. She looked like she was crying. I stood up and walked towards her.

"Trudy what's wrong?" I asked. I'm starting to get really worried.

Everyone else stood up as well, and Fabian came up behind me.

"Nina... It's... Your Gran" Trudy whispered.

"What about her?" I choked. My heart started beating out of my chest. I can feel tears start to brim in my eyes.

"The nursing home called... And well... I'm so sorry" Trudy said, faintly.

Yep, the tears were now streaming down my face. Fabian gently turned me around and gave me a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on really tight.

"They said that she died in her sleep last night" Trudy choked out.

I felt a hand lightly touch my back. I turned around and saw Amber. I fell into her arms and started bawling. I could feel everyone crowd around me again, and everyone started comforting me.

My worst fear just came true. Well one of them. I lost my Gran. The only person that's known me my entire life. The only thing that I have left of my parents. I know that I've known that this would've happened for the last year and a half but I'm not prepared. She was supposed to have until after Graduation. I wanted her to see me graduate. But she won't. Well she will, with my parents, from Heaven. She was the only family I had left. Well, the only family I have of my old family. I have a new family... But even they wouldn't understand. Not really. But at least I have them. Especially Fabian. They're all I have left.

**OK DONT HATE ME! Nina's Gran dying is in fact the big tragedy... I don't know if anyone guessed that... Next chapter will be a quick fast forward to the funeral...**

**And a lot of you want Fabina to get pregnant again... And I don't really remember promising that, but someone said I did so I probably did. So I just wanted to say... that they will be getting pregnant soon... You'll just have to keep reading to find out! Well actually.. Can I get a count? Who wants Nina to get pregnant again? I will go by the majority vote.**

**And who should get pregnant again? I'm thinking that besides Nina, someone should be pregnant again... I'm leaning towards Patricia. And if you guys agree, I just want to know that if I do decide Patricia, someone suggested that I should keep it a secret until Graduation/until Eddie turns 18 before they tell people so if I do do that, do you want me to write it as them keeping the secret and we'll know about, or we'll know about when they tell everyone else? That probably didn't make any sense...**

**Anyway PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think! And sorry about Nina's Gran :(**


	47. Chapter 47: Funeral

**Wow another chapter in the same weekend?! Impossible! Cuz ya know, I've been slacking lately... SORRY! But it's just been so busy and I never know what to write... but it's a 3-day weekend and now I know what to write! haha! This chapter includes the funeral, and then a little surprise later in the chapter! Something for all you Peddie shippers! Something to keep us going since Patricia is evil :( Woah wait a minute... What if Patricia tries to seduce Eddie on the show?! OMG YES! Anyway on with the story :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA... Just this plot... Well the plot is sorta based off of the movie, but nothing's the same, except that there was a pact... But I do own Jonah, Jade, Ethan and Aria! **

* * *

***2 weeks later***

**Nina's Pov**

It's been 2 weeks since my Gran died. Today was her funeral. I guess you could say I'm doing okay... The first week I was a mess, just like when I lost my baby, but I'm doing better. I can't dwell on the past, I have to look forward to the future. But whenever I think of my Gran, I think back to when I lost my baby. Oh great, I'm thinking about it right now. I feel a couple more tears cloud up my eyes.

I was standing in front of my mirror in mine and Fabian's room. I was wearing a half-sleeved black dress that went down to just above my knee, the sleeves were lace. My hair was pulled into a side braid, and I was wearing light makeup. Thank god I put on water proof mascara because I just started crying again.

"Nins?" Fabian asked as he walked into our room.

He walked over to me and he hugged me from behind. He rested his chin on my shoulder, and kissed my cheek.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

I nodded and quickly wiped my eyes.

"Everything's gonna be okay" he told me as he took my hand and led me to the door.

We walked downstairs, and saw everyone standing in the foyer. Everyone was wearing black.

Amber walked over to me and hugged me as soon as I reached the bottom step. I hugged back. This is why I love Amber, she's very sympathetic and understanding, and she knows when you need a hug, or when you need to be alone. She's agreat friend, and I'm proud to call her my best friend.

"How are you doing, Nina?" Joy asked.

"I'm good... I'd just like to get this over with" I said. Everyone nodded and we headed outside to the cab that would take us to the church.

When we got there, lots of people came up to me to give me a hug, saying how sorry they are.

We didn't have any family besides each other. A lot of people from the nursing home came, Gran made lots of friends there. Fabian's parents also showed up.

The ceremony was a nice way to say goodbye. There was a shrine of pictures of her from when she was little, up to now. There were flowers all over her coffin. I couldn't stop crying.

"Nina.." the pastor lightly touched my shoulder.

I turned around,  
"Yeah?"

"Would you like to say a few words?" he asked me.

I nodded and walked over to where the coffin was. I looked down and saw Gran's lifeless body, and more tears come, as if that was possible. Everyone turned towards me.

"Hello everybody. Thanks for coming, I'm sure it means a lot to my Gran.  
Uhmmm.. I really don't know what to say... Except that I'm really gonna miss her..."

I took a deep breath.

"I miss my Gran. She's been there for me since I was born. She took me in when my parents died. She's been there every day. She was always on my side, even when I was wrong. She loved me through everything that I've done, and I've made a few mistakes in my life, but she never got mad at me. She always supported me. She always told me how much I reminded her of herself. Like I was her mini-me. We always felt like the same person, like she was half of me. I never left her side, until I came to boarding in England.

When you love someone as much as I love her, it feels like your attached by this invisible tether. And now when I reach for that tether, it's gone. There's nothing. I miss her so much, it feels like a part of me has just been ripped off. I just want to hold her one more time. Just for 10 seconds. Is that too much to ask? 10 seconds? I'll even take 2 seconds. I just want her to tell me that she loves me, and that she'll be looking out for me. That she'll tell my parents that I love and miss them too. That she'll see me again one day. I don't want that, I need that. But I know that won't happen. I really wanted my Gran to be able to see me graduate. To see me get married. To meet my children. But she wont"

I look over at my friends and see that they're all crying too.

"I'm really gonna miss her. But I do have another family. And I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost them too. I've lost a lot of people in my life. And I can't lose them either. My world would come crumbling down, if I was ever fully alone. But I don't want to think about that. I just don't wanna think at all...

... I love you Gran. Rest in peace" and I walked off the stage, and was greeted by Fabian. I fell right into his arms and continued to cry.

**Patricia's Pov**

We just got home from the funeral. Eddie and I went up to our room, and fell onto our bed.

"I feel so bad for Nina" I sighed.

"Yeah, me too" Eddie said.

We just laid there in silence.

I looked over at Jade who was peacefully sleeping. Eddie nudged me,  
"You know, we have to talk about this, sooner or later" Eddie lowered his voice.

I closed my eyes and sighed,  
"Yeah I know"

Talk about what, exactly? You might ask. Well... Okay you see, the thing is... I might be pregnant again...

"I have some tests over there on the chair, but I really don't want to take them. I don't think I'll be able to handle the answer" I said.

"But there is a chance that you're not pregnant again" Eddie said.

"Eddie... I'm most likely. I've been pregnant before, I know what it feels like, and it feels like I'm pregnant. I'm having the symptoms and everything"

"It could just be a coincidence"

"There are no coincidences in my world"

Eddie stood up and held his hand out for me. I took it and he pulled me up.

"You ready?" he asked me, as I grabbed the box of tests.

I looked down. Then I looked into his eyes and pleaded,  
"Please don't leave me"

"I would never leave you!" he exclaimed as he pulled me into a hug. I could feel a few tears slide down my face. He pulled away and he wiped my tears away with his thumb.  
"You know, I would never, ever leave you. We're in this together. You and me. I made a promise to stand by you forever, through think and thin, in sickness and in health, rich or poor, for better or for worse. And I keep my promises"  
I smiled a small smile.  
"It's you and me against the world" he whispered before giving me a kiss. He pulled away and said,  
"Hey, if you are pregnant again, I hope it's a boy so that way there can be a mini me" he smirked.

I laughed and jokingly hit his shoulder. I walked over to the door, and peaked out of it to make sure that no one was in the hallway. Once the coast was clear, I walked into the bathroom. Eddie was guarding the door.

I can't believe I'm doing this again. I remember taking the test again back in September, but it was negative back then. But this time I'm 99.99% it'll be positive. Oh my god.

I took the test and then sat down on the floor, waiting for the 5 minutes to be up. These 5 minutes were the longest 5 minutes ever. I don't want to look at the answer. I already know the answer.

_Positive_

_Positive_

_Positive_

I knew it. I felt more tears sliding my face.

"Yacker?" Eddie asked from the other side of the door.

I didn't answer. He knocked again, softly. I still sat on the floor, with my head in my knees. He opened the door and walked in. He sat down next to me.

"So... we're pregnant again?" he whispered.

"We? So now you have a baby inside of you too?" I snapped.

"You know I didn't mean it like that"

"I know. I know. I'm sorry. It's just... I don't know. I feel like we're just a bunch of screw ups and-"

"Shhh. Don't say that"

"But.. Your dad. What about what he said when he found out about Jade?"

"Well, let's keep it a secret. He said before Graduation... It could be a little Graduation present for everyone!" he joked.

"We're gonna have to keep it a secret" I murmured.

"Yeah. Wait are we gonna wait till we graduate, or untill my 18th birthday?"

"By your birthday, I'll already be like 4 and a half months"

"Right.. So Graduation?"

"Yeah" I looked down.

He put his arm around me, and I rested my head on his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and said,  
"Everything will be okay. We'll get through this. I promise. I love you"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! You all wanted Patricia preggo again, so there ya go! Yay!**

**And who loved the mini Namber moment?! And the Fabina moment! Yay yah!**

**And a few of the lines in Nina's speech I got from Sue from Glee, when she spoke at her sister's funeral. So those 3 lines belong to RIB... it was the tether thing, feels like a part of me has been ripped off, and the 10 seconds thing. The rest of the speech belongs to me.**

**And I'm still gonna have a vote for if people want Nina to be pregnant again. So far here are the numbers-  
Yes- |||||||- 7  
No- ||||- 4  
Wow most of you want Nina preggers again! So if you haven't already told me whether you want Nina pregnant again or not, please review! Again, I'm going by the majority vote!**

**Next chapter: I'll be doing 'from a hopeless teen' idea! Someone also said they agree with it so next chapter, one of the dads will lose their kid at the store or something! Who should it be?**

**Please review! **


	48. Chapter 48: Lost

**Here's chapter 48! Wow can't believe I'm only two chapters away from 50 chapters! Yay!**

**This chapter is when one of the dads lose their kid in a store... A lot of you have wanted Alfie or Mick to be the one. I have done A LOT of Peddie, and some Amfie and Fabina, but I havent really done that much Jara or Moy... Jara's getting married, so really I need to include Joy and Mick more! But still, most of you wanted Alfie to be the one to lose the kid soooo... I'm gonna have it be BOTH Alfie and Mick! Amber and Joy won't be too happy... Anyway enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House Of Anubis**

* * *

**Mick's Pov**

"Mick!" Joy exclaimed as she entered our room.

"Yes, babe?" I looked up from studying for our final exam that is next week.

"Can you please take Jonah to the store? You need to get him some more diapers and all that stuff. You can also get him some sports outfits or whatever" Joy said.

I groaned,  
"We have that big final exam next week, I have to study!"

"You can study when you get back!" Joy sat down and looked at me with big eyes. "Pleeaasseee" she begged.

"Why can't you do it?" I asked.

"Because... I've taken him shopping forever, and plus I think that you and Jonah need some father-son bonding time"

"Fine... You're lucky I love you" I said and gave her a kiss on the nose.

"Jonah is in the common room with Alfie and Aria" Joy said as she pushed me out the door.

I walked into the common room and saw Jonah and Aria playing with each other.

"Hey buddy, ready to go shopping with daddy?" I asked Jonah.

He looked up at me and exclaimed "DA-DA!"

Amber walked into the common room with Aria's pink coat.

"Hey Mick, I hope you don't mind, but Alfie and Aria will be joining you and Jonah" Amber said as she put Aria's coat on her.

"Oh it's cool" I smiled.

"Well I'll see you guys in a few hours" Amber said as she kissed Aria's cheek and handed her to Alfie. She gave Alfie a quick kiss. She tickled the bottom of Jonah's chin, and poked my shoulder as she walked by us, then walked up to her room.

"So where are we going, exactly?" I asked Alfie as we headed out to the taxi.

"Babies R Us..." he said, confused.

"Why are you confused?"

"I don't know... You didn't seem to know where we were going..."

"Huh?"

"I've just confused myself"

"Yeah same.."

"Oooh pretty!" Aria exclaimed as she saw the flowers on the ground.

"Yeah, what are those Ari?" Alfie cooed.

"Flowers!" she giggled.

"What color are they?"

"Pink and purple!" she giggled again.

"That's my girl"

"She's so cute" I said as I tickled her chin.

"Yeah, she's so much like Amber" Alfie said.

"Yeah.. It amazes me how much Aria is like Amber, Jade is like Patricia, Ethan is like Jerome, and Jonah is like me" I said.

"Yeah, I know. So how's the little sports star?" Alfie asked while jokingly poking Jonah.

"He's good, aren'tcha buddy?" I tickled Jonah.

He giggled and exclaimed,  
"I'm good! I'm good! I'm good!"

We arrived at the store and as soon as we walked in the doors, Jonah and Aria took a beeline to the toys. Geez, it's amazing how fast they can run and they're only 11 months old.

"Jonah! Aria! Come back here!" Alfie and I exclaimed as we ran over to them.

"Princess. Princess. Princess. Princess" Aria kept saying over and over as she kept touching all the princess dolls.

"Da-da! Play ball!" Jonah said as he handed me a football.

"Not now, buddy" I said as I took the ball and put it back in the basket.

"Aria, stop touching the princesses. We have to go get some things for you two and Ethan and Jade" Alfie said to Aria as he picked her up.

"But I want toys!" Aria screamed.

"If you be a good girl, I'll get you a toy" Alfie told her.

"I want it now!" she screamed.

"Yikes.. She really is like Amber" I murmured, as I picked Jonah up.

The 4 of us walked over to the diaper section and put some in the cart. We also got a few more outfits since Amber texted Alfie telling him to get Jade a new blanket, and all the kids a new couple of outfits, and plus some more baby food. After we got all that stuff, we walked back over to the toys section. Jonah and Aria squirmed down and ran over to what they were looking at before.

"Hello, is he your son?" this lady asked me, pointing to Jonah.

"Yes, he is" I said, while trying to keep an eye on him.

"He's very cute" she smiled.

"Thank you!" I said as she walked away. I took the wrong moment to look away from Jonah because as soon as I looked back to where he was. He wasn't there.

"Jonah?" I asked walking over to the basket full of balls.

He wasn't there.

I checked the entire aisle. He wasn't there either. Oh no. I just lost my son. Oh my god. Joy's gonna kill me.

"Alfie!" I yelled as I ran up to him.

He looked like he was freaking out, but I knew I was freaking out even more.

"Alfie, you have to help me! I lost Jonah and Joy's gonna kill me and-  
Hey, dude what's wrong?"

Alfie looked really worried and pale. I looked around and saw no Aria.

"Dude.. Where's Aria?" I asked.

"I-I-I don't k-know. I looked away for just one second, then I turned around and she was j-just g-gone" he stuttered.

"Oh no" I whispered.

"Amber's gonna kill me!" he exclaimed.

"Okay dude, calm down. We'll find them. This store isn't that big.."

"Not that big?! Have you seen this place?! I still get lost and I'm 18! Imagine how lost 2 11-month year olds are! And this world is crawling with kidnappers!"

We just stared at each other, not knowing what to say or do.

"Well, let's find them!" I said as I dashed down the aisle, with Alfie right behind me.

"JONAH! ARIA!" we were screaming.

We practically searched the entire store. My heart is literally beating out of my chest. I have to find Jonah. He's my son, and I love him. I just want him back.

"What are we gonna do? We've looked everywhere!" Alfie exclaimed.

"They just have to be hiding" I tried to reassure him.

"Well, they're really good at it" Alfie said.

"We won't be able to find them by ourselves.. We have to call someone"

"Not Amber! She'll kill me! And Joy will kill you!"

"So no Amber or Joy..."

Alfie took out his cell phone and dialled a number.

"Who are you calling?" I asked.

* * *

**Alfie's Pov**

I can't believe I lost Aria! She's my little girl, how could I let her out of my sight? I'm such a horrible dad.

"Move out of my way!" Someone growled as they marched over to me and Mick.

"Trixie!" I exclaimed with a huge smile on my face.

"How could you two be so irresponsible and lose not one but TWO little kids?!" she yelled at us.

"We don't need you yelling at us! Just help us find them!" Mick exclaimed.

"Oh I'll help you alright" Patricia glared at us and started looking behind every toy, and rack full of clothes.

"You didn't tell anyone else, did you?" I asked her, feared she told Amber and Joy.

"... No" she said hesitantly.

"She did!" Mick accused pointing fingers at her.

"Who did you tell?!" I asked.

"Us" two voices said from behind us.

Mick and I shared a scared look and slowly turned around. Amber and Joy.

"How could you?!" they exclaimed as they marched over to us.

Amber hit me in the back of my head, and Joy did the same to Mick.

"I'm sorry! I looked away for not even one second and then he was gone!" Mick exclaimed.

"Yeah, Aria kept running away from me!" I exclaimed.

"You need to keep a better eye on them!" Amber glared at us.

The 4 of us started having a screaming match while Patricia was frantically double checking everything. Our fighting was interrupted when...

"MUM-MA!" someone exclaimed from inside a coat rack, while another little voice was giggling.

The 4 of us looked at each other, then Patricia pushed through us and opened the rack and we saw 2 little kids giggling. Jonah and Aria.

"Baby!" Joy exclaimed as Jonah jumped into her arms.

"Princess" me and Amber both exclaimed as Aria climbed out of the rack and ran over to us.

"Thank god" Mick said as he hugged Jonah.

"Don't ever do that again" Amber scolded Aria.

"What I do?" Aria asked, all innocently.

"You mad at me?" Jonah asked, sadly.

"No baby! You just scared us" Joy said while kissing Jonah's forehead over and over.

"Don't run off on daddy, again" Mick said, kissing Jonah's forehead too.

I turned my attention to Aria, and asked her,  
"Why did you run off on daddy?"

"Jonah was running. I saw. So followed him!" Aria exclaimed.

"Well don't run off on daddy, or anyone ever again. Just because you see Jonah doing something doesn't mean you have to do it too" Amber scolded.

"Ambs... She's only a year old... She won't remember your words" I said.

"Well it's true though. She should know this, so we should keep telling her, over and over until it sticks in her head" Amber said.

I nodded.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked her.

"Kinda... but it's not your fault. It could've happened to anyone. And it also happened to Mick..."

"I feel like a horrible father"

"Aww beau! You're a great father! You just made one mistake! All that matters is that we have her back!" Amber exclaimed and kissed my cheek.

"Yeah... but the point is, I lost her"

"It could've happened to any of us. Don't beat yourself up... Trust me, you're a great father" she said before giving me a kiss. I nodded and smiled.

"Come on, lets go home" I said and she nodded.

* * *

**I hoped you guys liked it! Hope this what you guys wanted! And can I just say... I loved writing the "bromance" between Mick and Alfie! I loved their friendship in the season 2 finale! It wasn't much in that episode but I still took notice! And do I sense a future romance between Jonah and Aria? Hmmm...**

**Now someone asked whether or not I'll be continuing this story with their kids older... And I'm thinking yes! But I also want to include the college years since Patricia is pregnant again, and maybe Nina too? But if I do do the college years it won't be in this story because I have the PERFECT way to end this story! So this story will have 2 sequels- the college years and then a sequel with their children! Are you guys okay with that? ****This story only has a few chapters left... We have all of their first birthdays plus the Jara and Amfie weddings... Then we have Graduation so all in all, this story only has about 6 or 7 chapters left...**

**ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW!**

**oh and Happy Easter! :)**


	49. Chapter 49: House Of Surpise

**Heya peoples! Here is a funny little chapter leading up to a bunch of events!**

***SPOILERS*  
Joy and Willow are related... SQUEEEEEE!  
Eddie knows Patricia is evil, but still loves her... TRUE LOVE!  
Fabian is now a sinner... OH. MY. GOD!  
Joy and Jerome... WHY?! I feel so bad for the both of them!  
And evil Fabian was soooo mean to Joy! Like wow...  
Mara is still being a bitch... You already got your revenge, Geez, Just give it up, Like I know he hurt you, but its just enough, Your best friend actually likes him, You're ruining her happiness, GOSH!  
PIPER MADE AN APPEARENCE! YAY!  
****MARA/JOY FIGHT! GEEZ MARA, WE CANT HELP WHO WE FALL IN LOVE WITH!  
THE SEASON FINALE IS NEXT FRIDAY! I WILL BE DEAD, I TELL YOU, DEAD!**

**Oh and btw... You guys know the 'Family Tree' thing, and how Joy and Willow are related? Well I'm gonna include that in this chapter. Can you guess which two people will be related? **

**And this chapter is long, you're welcome :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Anubis**

* * *

**Joy's Pov**

I can't believe that Graduation is in one month! I'm so excited yet nervous! And Amber and Alfie's wedding is in 5 days! Amber has been going absolutely CRAZY! She wants everything to be perfect, and we all keep telling her that everything will go fine, but she keeps going crazy.

"Where's Amber?" Eddie asks as he walks into the dining room and sits down at the table.

"I don't know" I say as I sit down at the table next to Mick with my sandwich. It was around lunch time and I was sitting at the table with Mick, Jonah, Jerome and Eddie.

"She's probably freaking out over her wedding" Jerome said. We all nodded and laughed.

"Food!" Jonah clapped as I put some fruit crackers on his high chair.

"Joy, can I have your sandwich?" Mick asked me with big eyes.

I rolled my eyes and pushed my plate towards him before getting up to make myself another sandwich.

"Yo Joyliette, can you make Jeromeo a sandwich while you're at it?!" Jerome joked.

"No" I glared at him.

"What about me, Joyless?" Eddie smiled.

"No" I simply said.

"Why does she give you hers and still won't make us one?" Jerome asked Mick.

"Uhmmm.. I don't know..." Mick said. He then exclaimed,  
"Oh I know! Because I'm having sex with her!"

Eddie and Jerome snorted while I cried out,  
"Mick!" and through a piece of lettuce at his head.

"Hey!" Mick exclaimed, and Jerome and Eddie laughed even harder.

"Seriously Joy... We're hungry!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Yeah! We ARE your best friends' boyfriends!-" Jerome said but Eddie quickly said,  
"Well technically husband and fiance"  
"Yeah that... But what if we told Mara and Patricia that you didn't feed us and left us to starve"

"Yeah, how would they feel?" Eddie raised his eyebrow at me.

I looked between Eddie and Jerome. I rolled my eyes and groaned,  
"FINE!" and I made 2 more sandwiches.

"Here! You happy?!" I said as I slammed down the sandwiches down on the table.

"Very" they said as they took them.

"Your welcome" I sighed angrily.

"Thanks!" they exclaimed. I just glared at them.

"Geez... someone's in a crappy mood" Jerome mumbled.

"You've been hanging around Patricia too much" Eddie told me.

"No guys, Joy's just been stressed lately" Mick said while rubbing my back.

"What about, Joyless?" Jerome asked.

"Everything!" I exclaimed as I rested my head on the table. "I sometimes wish life would just freeze. I can't keep up with it!"

Our conversation was interrupted by Amber running into the common room squealing "EEEPPPHHH!"

"Amber?!" we all asked.

"FAMILY MEETING!" she shouted, summoning the rest of the house.

"What is it, Amber?" Patricia asked as she and the rest of the house walked into the common room.

"Okay well I have big news!" she squealed.

"Yes, we got that. But what IS the big news?" Nina asked.

"SENIOR PROM IS IN 2 WEEKS!" she squealed.

"Oh no" Patricia whispered as me and Nina jumped up and clapped.

"Yay! There's seriously a prom?!" Mara asked.

"Since when do you 3 care about proms?" Patricia asked me, Mara and Nina.

"Wait. A prom? Like dancing and music and dresses and tuxes and food?" Alfie asked.

Amber nodded. All the guys groaned.

"Okay so the day after my wedding, we need to go shopping!" Amber said.

"Okay!" the rest of us girls exclaimed, though Patricia less enthusiastically.

"Okay now... We have to go pick out the finishing details on my wedding!" Amber said before grabbing Alfie's hand and running up to their room.

**Amber's Pov**

I'm sooo excited! First of all, my wedding is in 5 days! And then we have Senior Prom! And then Aria's first birthday is in less than a month! Then it's Graduation! This will be the best month of my life!

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower" I told Alfie before grabbing my towel and heading into the bathroom.

I was in the bathroom in front of the mirror taking my hair out of its pony tail when something caught the corner of my eye. I looked over at the trash can and saw something a little suspicious. What is that? Of course, being the nosy girl I was, I bent down and took it out of the trash.

It was 3 _positive_ pregnancy tests.

Oh. My. Anubis!

Who's is that?! Its definitly not mine, and its not Mara's or Joy's because their bathroom is downstairs so its either Nina's or Patricia's... Ooohh I have no idea who's it is because both of them have been acting weird... Though more Patricia... My guess is that its Patricia! I'm gonna have to ask her.

"Amber? Can I come in?" I heard Patricia ask from outside the door.

Wow, guess I have less time than I thought! Guess I'll have to ask her now.

"Yeah!" I said and opened the door.

"Just the person I wanted to see" I smiled and hid the tests behind my back.

"What are you hiding?" Patricia said while trying to peek behind my back.

"Oh nothing... Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"No.. Why?"

"Oh no reason... Just..." and I pulled out the tests from behind my back.

Patricia's eyes widened and asked "Amber... Are those yours?"

"No! I found them! My question is whether they're yours or not!"

"Shhhh" Patricia shushed me and closed the door.

"Patricia?" I asked.

She turned around and I saw a few tears cloud up in her eyes.

"Awww Patty" I said and pulled her into a hug.

"You can't tell anyone, Amber. Not even Alfie. Or Nina. Or Joy. Not even Aria. We're gonna tell everyone after Graduation" she murmured into my shoulder.

"I won't tell, I promise" I reassured her.

She pulled away and then wiped her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine" She nodded and gave me a smile.

"Everything will be okay" I told her. She just nodded.

* * *

***The Next Day***

**Eddie's Pov**

We were in history class waiting for our teacher, Ms. Pierce, to walk into the classroom.

"Good afternoon kids!" Ms. Pierce exclaimed as she walked into the classroom.

The whole class just murmured "Good afternoon"

"Well that's not very enthusiastic! But I think that this final end of the year project will cheer you up!"

The entire class sat forward in their seats a little more.

"Okay since you are all graduating in less than a month... I think we should do one final project as a goodbye! Now, you might have done this project in elementary school, or even middle school, but it should be interesting. We are going to make Family Trees! Haven't you all wondered what your history is?"

We all cheered and nodded.

"Okay so you have 3 weeks to work on this project, good luck! You have to put your tree on this big poster board. Oh and Patricia, Eddie, Amber, Alfie, Jerome, Mara, Joy and Mick, you can include your children and each other" she said, and the 8 of us nodded.

After class we all went back to Anubis House. We were all just scattered around the common room/dining room trying to figure out all of our family trees.

"Okay so Jake's parents were Marina and Harry..." I mumbled. "And Carla's brother was... Caleb Vega"

"Wait, what?" Nina's head snapped towards me.

"What?" I asked her in confusion.

"Caleb Vega?" she asked me. I nodded slowly. She got up and walked over to me and sat down next to me.

"Yeah... Why?" I asked.

"Hush" she shushed me and started comparing what was on my screen to what was on hers.

Everyone in the house was now looking at us with fascination. Nina lightly gasped.

"What?" I asked her.

"Caleb Vega... Y-your great-grandmother's brother... Is... My...  
Great-Grandfather..."

Everyone gasped. "Wait, what?" I shook my head.

"It says so right here" she said pointing to our family trees.

"No way" I whispered.

"This is so cool! You two are related!" Amber exclaimed. Everyone nodded. Fabian looked like he was trying to figure something out...

"Fabes, what are you doing?" Nina asked him.

He held up his finger to silence her(Nina goes "Well then") and then he smiles and says,  
"You two are second cousins once removed"

Me and Nina glance at each other.

"Well... This is just... Creepy... Yet so cool" I said and Nina nodded.

"Long lost sister" I laughed and poked her with my elbow.

"Don't say that" she said as she picked up her laptop and went back to sitting next to Fabian at the table.

"We're related! Deal with it!" I told her. Everyone started laughing.

Today was actually kind of cool...

**That's the chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! And I know the ending totally sucked.. Didnt really know how to end this chapter... **

**You people have been nagging me for a new chapter so I updated a day early! You're welcome! All this week I've been writing this chapter and starting on the next couple, and starting the sequel...**

**So Nina and Eddie are related... There probably won't be any storyline to that... But who knows!  
And Amber find out about Patricia's second pregnancy! Should anyone else find out?**

**Next chapter: AMFIE WEDDING!**

**Review! :)**


	50. Chapter 50: Amfie Wedding

**Hello peoples! Guess what?! This is the 50th chapter! And this story has gotten over 400 reviews! Thank you SO SO SO SO much! I wouldn't have gotten to 50 chapters if it hasn't been for you guys' continuing support! I love you guys! **

**I****t is the... AMFIE WEDDING! YAY! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

* * *

***Friday May 31, 2013***

**Amber's Pov**

It's my wedding day! Yay! I was standing in front of the mirror admiring my dress. It was very girly(Obviously. Like have you met me?) It was a strapless silk white dress with a bow in the middle that has strings hanging down. I had matching white ballet flats. My hair was curled and put up into a bun with a few strands hanging down in the front. I had on mascara, eyeliner, light pink sparkly eyeshadow, red lipstick, and blush to match my skin tone.

"Amber you look beautiful!" Nina exclaimed.

"Thanks! You girls do too!" I said admiring what my bridesmaids were wearing.

They were wearing a very simple light pink spaggetti-strap dress that went down to just above their knees, with light tan sandles. Their hair was all slightly curled and the front was pulled back and being held together with a white clip. They also had the same make-up as me.

"I never thought I'd ever be wearing pink" Patricia said.

"You look so good though, Patty!" Joy exclaimed as she poked Patricia's shoulder. Patricia smiled.

"Amber, I can't believe you planned a wedding in exactly two months. Patricia and Eddie's wedding was on March 31, and that's when Alfie proposed to you, and it's May 31!" Mara exclaimed. "Jerome proposed to me in December so we've had a lot of time to start planning and we're getting married in like 2 weeks"

"I work fast, Mara" I smiled.

"No she's just been planning her wedding since she was 5" Patricia laughed.

"True!" I exclaimed and we all laughed.

"Pretty dress!" Aria giggled as she started twirling around.

"Yes you are very pretty!" I cooed as I picked Aria up.

"Jade looks really good in pink" Joy said pointing to Jade, who Patricia was holding.

"Yeah.. never thought I'd see me or my daughter in pink. Or look good in it!" Patricia exclaimed.

"You two look very pretty!" I nodded.

Aria and Jade were wearing matching dresses. The dresses were pink with white polka dots that had a white belt with pink polka dots, with a white mini cardigan, and white tights and dress shoes. And their hair was put in pig tails.

My mum walked in the room while wiping her eyes with her handkerchief.

"Mum?" I asked.

"Amber! Honey! You look beautiful!" she exclaimed as she pulled me into a hug.

"Uhm Mrs. Millington, please try not to smudge Amber's make-up or hair" Joy said.

"Oh right! Sorry!" my mum exclaimed as she pulled away and started fixing my hair.

"Mum!" I whined.

"I just can't believe that my only daughter is getting married!" my mom said.

"Deja vu" Patricia murmured.

"It's your turn in two weeks, Mara" Nina said.

"Yeah.." Mara smiled.

"So, Joy... When are you and Mick gonna get married?" Patricia asked as she elbowed Joy.

Joy looked down and said,  
"I... Really don't know. We talked about it and, we're just not ready to be married"

"What?!" we all exclaimed(well not my mom, Aria or Jade)

"Well you two could have a long engagement" I pointed out.

"Guys... I don't think Mick is proposing any time soon..." Joy said sadly.

"Why not?!" Nina asked.

"I don't know... But why are you talking?! You and Fabian aren't engaged either!"

"Yeah but he gave me a promise ring which is the next best thing! He promised to marry me..."

"But you're not really engaged, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know... But.."

"Can we just get to my wedding?!" I interrupted them.

Joy and Nina looked at each other then me and nodded. Someone knocked on the door and a guy's voice asked,  
"Is it safe to enter the bridal room?"

Patricia went and opened the door, and in came Eddie, Jerome, Mick and Fabian.

"Wow, Ambs! You look beautiful!" Mick exclaimed.

"You all do" Fabian nodded as he hugged Nina from behind and put his chin on her shoulder. Mick nodded as he gave Joy a kiss on the cheek.

"How's my little guy?" Mara cooed as she walked over to Jerome and took Ethan from him.

Ethan clapped and squealed,  
"Mum-ma!"

"My little ring bearers look adorable!" I exclaimed as I tickled Jonah's chin.

"And Jade and Aria make very pretty flower girls" Eddie said as he picked up Jade.

"Are you ready to marry the boy of your dreams?" Jerome asked me.

"Not boy, man" I smiled.

We walked out towards the entrance, where my dad was.

"Amber! You look beautiful!" my dad said once he saw me.

I smiled and said,  
"So I've been told"

"Are we ready?" my mom asked. I nodded and smiled. She went to go take her seat and tell the musician to start the music.

When the music started playing Aria, Jade, Ethan and Jonah ran down the aisle, with Aria and Jade dropping rose petals on the ground.

Nina and Jerome walked down as the Maid Of Honor and Best Man.

Then Mara and Fabian.

Then Patricia and Eddie.

And lastly Joy and Mick.

Finally it was my turn. I looked up at my dad, smiled and nodded. The doors opened wider and everyone stands. My dad walks me down the aisle but all I see is Alfie, who is smiling really big. He mouths to me  
'You look beautiful' and I feel my cheeks turn very red and hot. When we reach the end of the aisle, my dad kisses my cheek and hands me over to Alfie.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the priest asked.

"Her mother and I do" my dad said.

"We are gathered here today to join Ms. Amber Ana Maria Millington and Mr. Alfred Marmaduke Lewis in holy matrimony. Let's start with the vows" the priest nodded towards Alfie.

"Amber... When I first saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and I still do. I chased you for years, but the problem was, that I only saw you as this beautiful girl who kept turning me down and probably thought I was annoying. But then we started hanging out and we got to know each other, and I realized that you're not just a pretty face, you are so much more than that. You're nice, smart, funny and carefree. And by some miracle, you started to love me back.  
I've loved you for a thousand years, and I will continue to love you. Even when we're dead, nothing can stop me from loving you. We've been through so much, that nothing will break apart what we have. What we have is something special.  
I'm ready to start the rest of my life with you, and Aria"

I smiled and felt a happy tear fall down cheek.

"Aww that's so sweet!  
Uhmm no that's not part of my speech...

Alfie... No words can describe how much I love you.  
Like you said, I did think you were annoying! But then again, like you said, once we started getting to know each other, I realized that you're not so annoying. You make me so happy. You make me laugh. Whenever people ask me why I fell for you, my answer is very simple. 'He made me laugh'  
You know that quote, 'Cute guys make you go crazy, hot guys make you drool, and cool guys make you daydream. But funny guys make you fall in love without ever knowing it'  
That's what happened with us...  
I've been in love with you since we met, I just never knew it. It took me a long time to figure it out, but the important thing is that I did. And I couldn't be happier"

Everyone started lightly clapping.

"Okay, can we have the rings?" the priest asked.

Mick handed Jonah Alfie's ring, and Jonah ran over to me and gave me the ring. And Jerome handed Ethan my ring, and Ethan ran over to Alfie and gave him my ring. And then both Jonah and Ethan ran back to their dads.

"Alfie, do you take this woman to be your wife?" the preacher asked him.

"I do" Alfie smiled.

"Amber, do you take this man to be your husband" the preacher asked me.

I nodded and said,  
"I do"

"Alfie, repeat after me...  
I Alfred Marmaduke Lewis take you Amber Ana Maria Millington"

"I Alfie Lewis take you Amber Ana Maria Millington"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife"

"To have and to hold"

"To have and to hold"

"Through think and thin"

"Through think and thin"

"For better or for worse"

"For better or for worse"

"For rich or for poor"

"For rich or for poor"

"In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health"

"As long as we both shall live"

"As long as we both shall live"

Alfie slid the ring onto my finger.

"Amber repeat after me" the preacher said.

"I Amber Ana Maria Millington take you Alfred Marmaduke Lewis"

"I Amber Ana Maria Millington take you Alfred Marmaduke Lewis"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband"

"To have and to hold"

"To have and to hold"

"Through think and thin"

"Through think and thin"

"For better or for worse"

"For better or for worse"

"For rich or for poor"

"For rich or for poor"

"In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health"

"As long as we both shall live"

"As long as we both shall live"

I slid the ring onto Alfie's finger.

"By the power invested in me, and the country of England, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" the priest said.

Both me and Alfie had matching smiles as we kissed. The whole room erupted into cheers. We pulled away and smiled even bigger, as if that was possible.

Aria ran over to us and squealed,  
"Mum-ma! Da-da!"

I picked her up and we both kissed each of her cheeks.

I looked over at Alfie and continued to smile. I then looked down at my left hand I saw my wedding ring. I'm married now! I am no longer Amber Millington, but Amber Lewis.

* * *

**And then they go to the reception that I will NOT be including! So that's the chapter! Hope you liked it! I loved the writing the vows because they came to me when I was eating dinner and I'm like 'Ooohh! Can't forget that! That's good!' lol**

**And sorry that Amber didn't spill Patricia's pregnancy, I know that a couple of you wanted that!**

**Next chapter... Prom shopping! And should the prom be the same chapter or a different chapter?**

**Review :)**


	51. Chapter 51: Prom

**Okay so here is chapter 50! A lot of you said that Prom shopping and the Prom should be in the same chapter! SO it will be! Plus it makes the chapter longer which is a good thing! And I'll put a part from Mara's POV this chapter! Haven't had any Jara in a while, have we?**

**Oh and since Ethan's birthday is actually before prom, I'm not gonna include it in this chapter. I'm gonna do it next chapter, so next chapter will kind of be an interlude or something...**

**BTW it is the day after Amfie's wedding**

**Oh and a forwarning... There's gonna be a little drama at Prom**

**This is a really long chapter, sigh. Probably my longest chapter... Hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA... Or proms...**

* * *

**Mara's Pov**

I was sitting at the breakfast table with Jerome and Ethan. We were the first ones up, like always. Soon enough everyone was downstairs except Amber, Alfie and Aria.

"Hola!" Amber squealed as she skipped into the room with Alfie and Aria behind her.

"Hey!" we all exclaimed.

"How's the happy couple?" Jerome asked as he high fived Alfie.

"We're great!" Amber exclaimed.

"We're more than great. We're perfect" Alfie said as he put his arm around Amber's shoulder and kissed her temple. Awww.

"Aww that's so sweet! I'm so happy for you guys! And it's Jerome and Mara's turn next!" Joy exclaimed.

Jerome and I smiled at each other. Our wedding is in 2 weeks, and I couldn't be anymore excited.

"Well, prom is next weekend! We need to get shopping for dresses!" Amber squealed as she pulled Nina up from her seat.

Joy, Patricia and I stood up too. We all kissed our respective boyfriends/fiance/husbands and kids goodbye and then got in the taxi cab and headed to 'Bella Boutique'.

"Oh my Anubis! Look at all these dresses!" Amber squealed as walked through the door.

All of our jaws dropped when we saw all of the dresses. They were so beautiful!

"I can't believe that I'm actually enjoying dress shopping" Patricia said as me and her walked over to the black dress section.

I laughed and said,  
"Well you've definitely changed"

"What do you mean?"

"Patricia... Being a mother has changed you! Both you and Eddie have said it yourself!"

"... Yeah, I guess you're right..."

"I'm always right" I said before Patricia laughed.

"You know what, I'm not that into black, so I'm gonna go to the green dress section" I said as I started to walk away. "Okay, bye" Patricia waved at me.

I started going through the dresses until I found the perfect one! It was a green anthropologie caridad ruffled dress. It was flowy and it went down to my knees. The bottom 3 inches of the dress were ruffled, and the chest and the shoulder straps were transparent. And it had a cute little brown belt.

"Mara!" Joy yelled as she ran up to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing! Did you find a dress?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed as I showed her my dress.

"It's so pretty! It reminds me of the one Marley wore in the Sadie Hawkins episode of Glee!"

"OMG you're right, it does!"

"Mine kinda looks like the one Brittany wore in that episode, right?" she asked as she held up her dress. It was a short white strapless sheer flared dress!

"Yeah, it kinda does! It's so pretty! You're gonna look beautiful!"

"Thanks! But I came over here to bring you to the dressing room with the rest of the girls" she said as she took my arm and led me to the dressing rooms.

"Oh my gosh! Nina! You look amazing!" me and Joy both exclaimed once we reached the dressing rooms as Nina walked out of her stall.

"Really?! Are you sure it's good enough?" she asked. "Like is it me?"

"Nins, you look beautiful! Fabian's gonna love it!" Amber exclaimed.

Nina smiled and flattened out her dress some more. Her dress was a strapless white dress that the front went halfway down her thighs, and the back went down to her heels. And there was a white belt that was outlined in silver sparkles. Nina went back to her stall to change back into her normal clothes.

"My turn!" Amber exclaimed as she went into her own stall.

"Tricia, can I see your dress?" Joy asked Patricia, pointing to her dress.

"Uhmm yeah" Patricia said as she showed us her dress.

"Trixie, it's beautiful!" Nina exclaimed.

It really is! It was a strapless purple dress that had a black silk transparent layer ontop that hung from her neck, and had a black belt.

"Ta-da!" Amber exclaimed as she walked out of the stall. She was wearing a short, tight, pink, one-shoulder strap dress. The shoulder stap had white gems on it.

"Amber you look beautiful!" we all said.

"Thank you!" she said.

Joy, Patricia and I modeled our dresses next and then we headed over to the shoes and accesorie section. After we bought shoes and accesories we headed home.

"Mara? You did pick out your wedding dress right?" Amber asked me.

"Yes, I ordered it a long time ago, and it just came in last week! It's hiding under my bed" I said.

"Will you show us it?" Nina asked.

"Nope! No one has seen it! Well I showed Poppy a few of my choices over Spring Break, but she doesn't know which one I chose"

"Wait, what are our bridesmaid dresses?" Joy asked.

"Well they're red, but all different styles! I'll show you them when we get back to the house"

"Okay" they all said.

* * *

***A Week Later***

**Still Mara's Pov**

It was prom night and we were all in Amber's room getting ready(well all of us girls, not the guys, obviously)

"How do I look?" Amber asked as she twirled around in her pink dress.

"For the millionth time, you look beautiful!" Patricia said.

"Thanks, but I really hope Alfie likes it" Amber said.

"You've been so worried about whether or not Alfie will like your dress..." Joy pointed out.

"He's already completely, madly in love with you! He's said he thinks you're the most beautiful girl on the planet a million times!" Nina added.

"He'll love the dress no matter what it was" I added.

"I know... It's just... I don't know... I guess I'm just weird..."

"Yes you are weird. But Alfie loves your weirdness, or else he wouldn't have married you" I said.

We all laughed.

"So are we ready?" Joy asked.

I looked around and dare I say it... We look awesome!

Nina added silver jewlery, and silver heels. And she had on mascara, black eyeliner, pale blush, silver eye shadow, and pink lipstick. She straightened her hair for like the first time ever.

Amber, of course, had on pink accesories and shoes. But her make-up was very natural, just like Nina's. And her hair was curled and pulled to the side.

Patricia didn't wear that many accesories, just her black feathered earrings, wedding ring and her locket. She was wearing black ballet flats. Her make-up was just like Amber and Nina's except her eye-shadow was purple and she didn't have on blush. Her hair was just curled, like she has been wearing it a lot lately.

Joy was wearing white crystal earrings and a necklace that had a bunch of tiny fake diamonds on it. She was wearing white heels, and her hair was put into a braided bun. Her make-up was just mascara and lipstick.

And as for me, to my dress, I added a gold necklace and of course my engagement ring. I was wearing white flat shoes. I had on black mascara and eyeliner, light pink blush, and clear lipstick. My hair was just lightly curled, like I used to wear it a few years ago, and it was put back with a thin green headband.

We walked downstairs and saw the guys in the common room, helping each other with their ties, and fixing each other's hair. When they turned around and saw us, their jaws dropped!

We all went over to our respective dates. I walked over to Jerome and he told me,  
"You look beautiful"

"Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself" I smiled and fixed his tie.

"Oh my lovelies! You all look beautiful!" Trudy exclaimed as she walked into the common room.

"Thank you" we all said.

"Thank you for watching Jonah, Ethan, Jade and Aria tonight" Joy said.

"Oh no problem, sweetie!" Trudy said. "Time for pictures!"

We all groaned, well except for Amber.

We took couple pictures, then one of all the girls, the one of all the boys, then one with all of us.

"Have fun! But not too much fun! I know its prom night, but we don't need more little angels" Trudy said as we walked out the door.

We started laughing except for Patricia and Eddie, who just looked down. No one noticed their guilty faces except me. Since I was next to Patricia, I nudged her and mouthed,  
"What's wrong?"

She shook her head and said,  
"Nothing's wrong, Mara"

"You sure?"

"Positive"

I nodded and took Jerome hands and walked faster.

We finally arrived at Prom. We all started dancing.

"Aww I love this song!" Nina said when 'You're All I Need To Get By' came on.

"I feel like it totally describes all of our relationships" Amber agreed.

As I danced with Jerome to the song, I understood what they meant, it does describe all of our relationships. Very well, actually.

_You're all I need to get by._  
_Like the sweet morning dew, I took one look at you,_  
_And it was plain to see,_  
_you were my destiny. With my arms open wide,_  
_I threw away my pride_  
_I'll sacrifice for you_  
_Dedicate my life for you_  
_I will go where you lead_  
_Always there in time of need_  
_And when I lose my will_  
_You'll be there to push me up the hill_  
_There's no, no looking back for us_  
_We got love sure 'nough, that's enough_  
_You're all, You're All I need to get by._  
_I all, you're all I want to strive for and do a little more_  
_All, all the joys under the sun wrapped up into one_  
_You're all, You're all I need to get by._

_You're all I need to get by._  
_Like an eagle protects his nest, for you I'll do my best,_  
_Stand by you like a tree, dare anybody to try and move me_  
_Darling in you I found_  
_Strength where I was torn down_  
_Don't know what's in store but together we can open any door_  
_Just to do what's good for you and inspire you a little higher_  
_I know you can make a man out of a soul that didn't have a goal_  
_Cause we, we got the right foundation and with love and determination_  
_You're all, You're All I need to get by._  
_I all, you're all I want to strive for and do a little more_  
_All, all the joys under the sun wrapped up into one_  
_You're all, You're all I need to get by._

I looked around at all of us happily dancing and smiled. Fabian and Nina were holding each other close while dancing. Amber and Alfie were having fun dancing. Mick and Joy, and Patricia and Eddie were one of those couples who flirt while dancing. I looked up at Jerome and smiled up at him.

"Why are you smiling?" he chuckled.

"No reason. Just happy to be here with you" I smiled.

"Well, good. Because you'll be with me for the rest of your life" he said as he kissed my forehead.

"Are you happy to be getting married?" I asked him after a few seconds of silence.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? I finally get to be with the girl who brings out the best in me. The girl who I've been in love with for years. The most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. The girl of my dreams"

"Jerome" I smiled at what he said, and leant up and kissed him.

Some of the other songs that played included  
'We've Got Tonite' and 'Truly, Madly, Deepy'(the One Direction version)  
and then it sped up to 'We've Found Love' and 'Music Sounds Better With You'

After the song ended, we all walked over to the snack table.

"So how's everyone's prom going?" Eddie asked.

"Good... Hey I wonder's who's gonna be Prom Queen and King" Amber wondered.

"Ugh I hate the whole voting for King and Queen, it's so stupid" Patricia said

"What's wrong? Trixie doesn't want to be Prom Queen?" Jerome joked.

"Not really" Patricia sighed.

"C'mon Patricia! Wouldn't it be cool to know that you won even though you're pregnant again?!" Amber exclaimed.

All of our heads snapped up at Amber. Patricia looked like she wanted to kill Amber

"Wait, again?" Fabian asked.

"What? No.. I didn't mean... Noo..." Amber shook her head.

"Patricia, you're pregnant again?" Joy asked.

"AMBER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" Patricia yelled before lunging forward at Amber, but Eddie and Jerome held her back.

"Patricia! I'm so sorry! It just slipped!" Amber apologized while hiding behind Alfie.

Patricia and Amber started having a screaming match, but then Joy butted in and yelled at Patricia,  
"I'm your best friend! Why didn't you tell me?! And you told Amber, out of all people!"

"Hey!" Amber exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you! We wanted to keep it a secret until Graduation! And I did not tell Amber, she found the tests" Patricia said.

"You guys should really keep it down, you're starting to draw a crowd" Mick said.

"Don't you all have your own prom to enjoy? Mind your own damn business" Patricia snapped. The crowd went away, and we all went out into the hallway.

"How did you guys get pregnant again?!" I yelled, quietly though, since we don't anyone to hear us.

"Oh sweet little Mara, I think you know how these things happen" Eddie told me.

"I know that! But why weren't you two careful?" I snapped.

"Mistakes happen! We didn't mean for this to happen! Things just happen! We were VERY careful! But I guess it just wasn't enough" Patricia hissed.

We all looked at each other, and nodded.

"We understand that things happen..." Fabian said.

"But you really should've been more careful" Nina added.

"Oh my god! Did you guys even hear what I just said?! We were VERY careful! Like really careful! But it still just happened" Patricia said.

"Yacker, calm down" Eddie said as he rubbed her shoulders. Patricia took a deep breath and sighed.

"I think we all know how easy it is to get pregnant" Patricia said.

"Well not exactly, since all of our pregnancies were because of a pact" Amber pointed out.

"Well, yeah. But I think she means that it was pretty easy to go through with the pact" Nina said.

"Okay fine... We'll give you that... But-" Mick said.

"There's no buts" Eddie said.

"Yeah, I think we should just leave this all alone. Things happen for a reason" Jerome said.

"Yeah, it's their life, we don't have a say in it" Alfie added.

"Thank you!" Patricia and Eddie sighed.

"Guys, just please don't say anything to anyone else" Patricia begged.

"Who are we supposed to tell?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah. All of our friends are only each other" Joy said.

"We're loners" Alfie said.

"... You can't tell my dad" Eddie said.

"Ohhhh right" we all nodded, remembering the threat Mr. Sweet made when he first out about Patricia being pregnant.

We all walked back into the gymnasium.

"Hello everyone!" the leader of student council exclaimed from on the stage.

We all turned our attentions to Alyssa.

"It's time to announce Prom King and Queen!" she exclaimed.

"And the Senior Prom King and Queen of 2014 is...  
Eddie and Patricia Miller!"

**Patricia's Pov**

I started clapping when Alyssa announced King and Queen, until Joy poked me and pointed towards the stage.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You won!" she exclaimed and gave me a side hug.

My mouth dropped opened.

"Yacker?" Eddie asked as he held his hand out to me, and I smiled and took it.

We walked up onto the stage. Alyssa placed the crowns on our heads, but I wasn't really paying any attention. I was too shocked. I can't believe that we won! I know I might've said that I didn't care and thought that 'Kings and Queens' were stupid, and I might've meant it, but after winning, it feels... Oh I don't know, pretty cool!

'A Moment Like This' by Kelly Clarkson started playing. Eddie took my hand and led me to the center stage. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I wrapped mine around his neck.

"Is this some kind of joke or something?" I whispered.

"Patricia.."

"No, like everyone hates me! I'm not 'Prom Queen' material! This has to be a mistake"

"Yaccker, it's not a mistake. You might think people hate you, but they don't. You're an inspiration to people. You had a baby in high school, and got married, but you're still in school, and you're gonna go to college, and have as much of a normal life as you can"

"Yeah, but.. I'm not the only one who had a baby in this school"

"True... But people still look up to you for being so strong your entire life. People look up to you for so many things"

"It must have something to do with you. You are the headmaster's son, and the girls love you. You probably are the most popular guy at this school"

"Your victory has nothing to do with me. It's all you. You're beautiful, smart, sexy, and the most amazing person on the planet. You deserved to be recognized for that"

I looked down and smiled.

"I love you" he said.

I looked up, into his eyes and whispered,  
"I love you too" and I leaned up to kiss him.

* * *

**Phew! That was prett long! That's the chapter! Hope y'all enjoyed it! Who loved the Peddie moment at the end?! And the Amfie moment in the beginning, and the Jara moment in the middle?!**

**And thanks to the following people who gave me their opinion on who should've been Prom King and Queen :)**

**DancingKitten97**

**qarrowsm00**

**peddie4eva**

**Val126**

**houseofanubisfan2**

**And sorry if your couple didn't win..  
At first I was gonna do Joy and Mick because they're the couple I've done the least of, and Peddie has been the couple I've done the most of... But I felt like it made a little more sense with what I wanted to happen if I did Peddie(dont know if that sentence made any sense, oh well) and plus Peddie is just awesome! And most of you wanted Peddie!**

**Anywho next chapter is all of the first birthdays! I'll try to update later today :)**

**Review!**


	52. Chapter 52: First Birthdays

**Hello! How's life? Mine is okay, just lying in bed with a cold :(**

**This chapter is the first birthdays! I was originally gonna do each other birthdays in seperate chapters, but I decided to put it all in the same chapter to make it more lengthy! And btw Ethan's birthday is before prom, and Aria's birthday is after the Jara wedding, so the chapter is kinda skipping around.. So just don't get too confused, Prom nor the Jara wedding will be mentioned but like.. yeah...**

**Anywho hope you enjoy the story! PS: I feel like this chapter is horrible... But my head hurts and I can't think :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House Of Anubis**

* * *

**Ethan**

***June 2, 3014***

**Mara's Pov**

"Mummy, wake up!" I heard Jerome say as he and Ethan started poking me.

I opened my eyes and was attacked by Ethan who fell on me.

"How's my little birthday boy?!" I exclaimed as I picked up Ethan and tickled him and kissed his cheek.

"Birthday!" he giggled and clapped.

"I can't believe he's a year old today" Jerome said as I sat up on the bed.

"Yeah, it was like just yesterday I was in the hospital" I said.

"Well it that was a year ago..."

"The year flew by so fast"

Ethan stood up on the bed and started jumping while trying to pull me and Jerome up.

"Who's the birthday boy?" Jerome asked Ethan.

"ME!" he exclaimed.

"How old are you?!" I asked.

He held up his index finger.

"What number is that?" I asked.

He shrugged and smiled.

"One" Jerome told him.

"Repeat. One" I told him.

"One!" he exclaimed.

"We should probably get up now" Jerome said as he stood up and picked up Ethan.

I got out of bed and threw on a pair of sweats, and then we went out into the common room.

"Happy Birthday, Ethan!" everyone exclaimed when we walked into the common room.

Jade, Jonah and Aria ran up to Ethan and hugged him.

"Awww!" Amber squealed looking at all the kids hugging.

"They're like best friends! It's so cute!" Nina said.

"Mara, Jerome, your families called, they said they'll drop by around 3:00" Trudy told us.

"Okay" we said.

***A few hours later***

**Jerome's Pov**

"Hey Gerbil!" Poppy exclaims as I open the door to Anubis House, and mine and Mara's families walk in.

I rolled my eyes and said,  
"Nice to see you too, Poopy"

"Mara!" everyone exclaimed as Mara walked out of our bedroom and down the hall. Everyone gave her a hug.

"Where's the birthday boy?" Mara's mom asked.

"I just put him down for a nap, but the party doesn't start for another couple hours, so we're gonna decorate the common room" Mara said and led everyone into the common room.

"No Eddie! You put it there!" Joy yelled at Eddie as he was trying to put up the banner that said  
'Happy 1st Birthday, Ethan!'

_Pop!_

"Oops!" Alfie exclaimed as he held the popped balloon.

"Alfie! That's the 5th balloon you popped!" Joy yelled.

"I'm sorry! I'm not good at tying!" Alfie yelled back.

"Then have someone else help you! Stop screwing these up!" Joy yelled.

"Hey!" Alfie said, obviousy offended.

"Hey! Don't talk to him like that!" Amber defended Alfie.

Joy took a deep breath and sighed,  
"I'm sorry, Alfie. I didn't mean it. Amber, help Alfie tie the balloons" and then she turned to Mick and said,  
"Mick, help Eddie with the banner" Mick nodded and went over to help Eddie.

"Uhmm.. What's going on?" Mara asked Joy.

"We're having a little trouble decorating" Patricia said as she brought in a tray of cookies from the kitchen.

"We can never work together, can we?" I sighed.

"Appently not. Joy keeps yelling at us" Nina said.

"I wouldn't have to yell at you if you guys did things right!" Joy yelled.

"Geez, Joy calm down" Eddie said as he climbed down from the ladder.

Mick walked over to Joy and pulled her into a comforting hug.

Soon enough, the common room was decorated, and the kids all woke up from their nap.

"Heeeyyy!" we all exclaimed as Ethan came running into the room. He hugged my dad, then Mara's parents, then Travis, then he pretty much stayed with Poppy.

Ethan got lots of presents from everyone, mostly clothes and toys, but he loved all the toys.

I can't believe that my son is a year old.

* * *

**Jade and Jonah**

***June 14, 2014***

**Patricia's Pov**

"Happy Birthday!" Eddie and I exclaimed as Jade crawled into our bed this morning.

"Yay!" Jade clapped and smiled.

"How old are you, today?" Eddie asked Jade.

Jade shrugged in that adorable toddler way.

"You are.. One!" I said and tickled her.

"One!" she repeated while in a fit of giggles.

**Joy's Pov**

"Joy" Mick whispered as he poked my cheek.

I opened one eye and growled,  
"What is so important that you had to wake me up?"

"What's today's date?"

"June 14" I said and then tried to go back to sleep.

Wait.. June 14... Jonah's birthday!

I jumped up and exclaimed,  
"Jonah's first birthday!"

Mick sat up next to me and whispered,  
"Shhh... He's still sleeping" and he pulled me back down to lay on the bed.

A few seconds later I feel myself drift back to sleep but I'm awoken again by weight being put on my stomach. I opened my eyes again and saw Jonah climbing over me to get in between me and Mick.

"Happy Birthday, Jonah!" I exclaimed.

"Birday? Me?" he asked.

"Yes, buddy! It's your first birthday!" Mick exclaimed.

"Yay!" Jonah exclaimed.

We all got up and got dressed, and then headed out into the common room.

"Hey, buddy, guess who else's birthday it is?" Mick asked Jonah.

"Who?!" Jonah exclaimed.

"Jade!" I told him.

"Me and Jadey?" he asked.

As we walked into the common room, Jade ran over to us and hugged Jonah.

"Happy Birthday, Jade!" me and Mick told Jade. She looked up and smiled and waved.

"Happy Birthday, Jonah!" everyone else exclaimed.

Aria and Ethan ran over to Jade and Jonah, and the 4 of them ran over to the toybox to play.

A little while later my parents, Mick's parents, Mr. Sweet(Eddie's mom called this morning), Patricia's mom, and Piper stopped by to give Jonah and Jade presents.

* * *

**Aria**

***June 23, 2014***

**Amber's Pov**

I was walking back to mine and Alfie's room, and when I opened the door, Aria ran over to me.

"There's the birthday girl!" I exclaimed as I picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Is daddy awake yet?" I whispered to Aria. She shook her head.

"Wanna go wake him up?" I whispered. She nodded, and I smiled.

We tip-toed over to the bed, and then we attacked Alfie while screaming,  
"WAKE UP!"

He jerked up yelling,  
"What?! What happened?! Who's dying?!"

"No one's dying, baby! But it IS your daughter's first birthday!" I said.

"Right, I knew that. Happy Birthday, baby" Alfie said and kissed Aria's cheek.

We got up, got dressed, and later our parents came down to share Aria's first birthday with us!

* * *

**That's the chapter! Hope you liked it! I feel like its horrible.. I write so awkwardly sometimes.. But I'm awkward.. And plus I felt like I just had to get this chapter out of the way.. So some of the parts are kinda short, and I kinda left it unfinished, YOU CAN IMAGINE HOW THEIR FIRST BIRTHDAYS WENT! I'm lazy and my head hurts, give me a break, I can't think but I promised you guys another chapter today sooo... I apologize if this is horrible**

**Next chapter: The Jara wedding!**

**Please review!**

**Oh and btw I know you all want me to update soon, and I'll try but I have school, and plus this week is the last week of season 3 and I'll be a wreck! But the good news is that I'm on vacation next week so I'll update a lot then! Cuz remember the last time I was on vaca? I updated like 3 times a day! But that was because it was cold and I had nothing to do, now it's warm and it's my birthday coming up soon... Idk but the point is: next week I'll update a lot!**

**Keep Calm and be a Sibuna :)**


	53. Chapter 53: Jara Wedding

**Hey guys! You get an update a couple of days early! Yay! It's only because I've been sick so I missed school yesterday and today...**

**Oh and last night I reread my entire story... It's actually better than I remember writing it... Gosh, I have so many spelling mistakes :/**

**Disclaimer: I dont own HOA**

* * *

***June 20, 2014***

**Mara's Pov**

Today is the day I marry Jerome! I'm so happy! But I don't why, but I just have this really weird feeling in my stomach. Amber and Patricia told me that it's nothing, just nerves, and that they had the same feeling when they were about to get married.

"Mara! Are you gonna show us your dress yet?!" Joy exclaimed.

"In a minute!" I yelled through the bathroom door.

I was in the bathroom, in front of the bathroom making sure that my dress was on perfectly. I was wearing a white Vera Wang dress. It was really long and flowy and lacy. The sleeves went down to my elbows, and they there was no fabric underneath the lace. I was also wearing white flat shoes. I straightened my hair and put in silver barrettes. My make-up was pretty natural- mascara, black eyeliner, tan blush, tan eyeshadow, and red lipstick. I think I look good enough, so I opened the bathroom door and walked back into the bridal room.

"Mara! You look beautiful!" all the girls exclaim when I enter.

"Really?!" I ask and twirl around.

"Yes, my brother won't be able to keep his eyes off of you!" Poppy said.

("I think you mean his hands" Patricia coughed, and Joy elbowed her)

"Thanks" I ignored Patricia and smiled.

I looked around at my bridesmaids and they looked awesome! The dresses were all velvet red, but the styles were different. All the dress went down to the knees, but the tops were kinda different. Amber's was strapless, Joy's was a 'V' neck tank top like, Nina's was shoulder-sleeved but there was a little opening in the center of her chest, Patricia's had a strap around her neck, and Poppy's was a simple short-sleeved. They were wearing red open-toed heels(well Poppy was wearing flats). Their make up was the same as mine, and their hair was put up in a high ponytail. I looked over at Jade and Aria who were wearing red sparkly dresses with white tights and shoes, and their hair was also put up in a ponytail.

"You girls don't look so bad, yourselves!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks" they all said.

"Aww, I can't believe my baby is getting married" my mom said as she wiped her eyes.

"Mom... I'm not a baby... But you still have Travis!"

"But he's 25... He's no more of a baby than you"

"He doesn't have a girlfriend, so you're the only woman in his life"

"... That makes me feel a little bit better... But you're my only daughter, and I don't want you to grow up"

"Aww, mom" I said as I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

Poppy walked over to me and said,  
"You know, I really don't understand what you see in my brother, but I'm really glad you're gonna be my sister-in-law" I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Mara, are you ready?" Nina asked me.

"Is it time?!" I asked.

"Whenever you're ready" Nina said.

I took a deep breath. Something caught my eye. It was a picture that I brought into the bridal room. It was a picture of me and Jerome on the night of the exibition party, 2 years ago. The night we got together. I smiled as I thought of the memory. You know what? I can do this. I love Jerome, it's now or never.

"I'm ready" I said with confidence.

"Yay!" Amber exclaimed as we all walked to the double doors.

"Here comes the bride! And the bridesmaids" the guys(minus Jerome) sang as we walked over to them.

"Haha, very funny" Patricia said sarcastically as she wrapped her arms around Eddie's torso.

"Mars you look beautiful, actually you all do" Mick said before he kissed Joy's cheek.

"Thank you, Mick" we all said.

"Well, I'm gonna go take my seat" my mom said before she kissed my cheek then headed out.

I heard the music start playing.

Ethan, Aria, Jade and Jonah walked down the aisle while throwing flowers.

Then Amber and Alfie walked down.

Then Patricia and Eddie.

Then Joy and Mick.

Then Nina and Fabian.

And then Poppy and Travis.

And finally it was my turn. Everyone stood up as my dad walked me down the aisle. When we reached the end of the aisle, my dad handed me to Jerome.

"We are gathered here today to witness Jerome Eugene Clarke and Mara Tasie Jaffray become one" the priest said.

I looked at Jerome and we both smiled at each other.

"Who gives this woman to this man" the priest asked.

"Her mother and I do" my dad said.

"Now, lets start with the vows" the priest said and nodded towards Jerome.

Jerome took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes. He said,  
"Mara... You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You were the first person that I ever opened up to. The only person who understands me, probably even better than I know myself. You bring out the best in me. You have changed me, I think that's noticable for everyone.  
I promise to be the best husband in the world, to always be yours, and yours only. I will always adore, honor and encourage you...  
I just really love you, you make me the happiest guy on the planet, and I'm glad to finally call you mine"

I smiled and felt my eyes cloud up with tears.

"Jerome... I really have no words. All I know is that I really love you.  
What I like about our relationship, was that it was built up upon trust and friendship, a-and getting to know each other...  
Uhmm.. I stand here before you because I am happier and more fulfilled today than ever, and because I want to share my love with you for the rest of my life.  
People are always looking for that perfect person to call their spouse... And sadly, some people don't find that person, but I am one of the lucky ones, because I found you...  
I honestly can't imagine my life without you"

Everyone started clapping as I finished saying my vow. Jerome and I kept smiling at each other.

"Jerome, do you take Mara to be your lawfully wedded wife?  
To have and to hold,  
for better or for worse,  
for rich or for poor,  
and in sickness and in health,  
as long as you both shall live"

"I do"

"Mara, do you take Jerome to be your lawfully wedded husband?  
To have and to hold,  
for better or for worse,  
for rich or for poor,  
and in sickness and in health,  
as long as you both shall live"

"I do"

"By the power invested in me and the country of England, I now pronounce you husband and wife!  
You may now kiss the bride"

I smiled as I leaned in to kiss Jerome. I was now offically Mara Clarke, and I couldn't be happier!

* * *

**And that's the Jara chapter! Honestly... I'm not loving Jara as much as I used to but I loved writing this chapter! Oh and sorry if the vows were suckish... Couldn't really think of what Jerome and Mara would've said...**

**Also, I'm very sad to see Season 3 of House Of Anubis come to an end :(  
I really hope that there is a Season 4! And if there's not, I really hope we keep writing fanfictions and that this fandom never dies out. We've laughed and cried together. We've had fan wars, but we're still a family...  
Anyway enough with that sad stuff... *SPOILERS*  
-OMFG they tried to capture Eddie as a sinner! But haha they trolled him!  
-ALFIE IS A MONKEY! I LOVE YOU! 3  
-One word: HEDGEHOGS!  
-I honestly felt bad for Mara when she was like "That was supposed to be MY jumper! Love letters he wrote for ME!" Maybe she's more heartbroken than we thought... But she still might of took it way too far with the whole 'Revenge' thing, like she should want one of her best friends happy  
-AND PATRICIA IS EDDIE'S WEAKNESS!  
-This last week is honestly gonna be the end of me**

**Okay soooo... I am going to write one more chapter before the final chapter so any suggestions? The last chapter will be Graduation, but there will be one more chapter before it, so again any suggestions?**

**Speaking of final chapter... I'm very sad to see this story come to an end :( I've had such a blast writing this for you guys! It was just 2 months from Sunday that I uploaded this story and you guys have been nothing but supportive and awesome, I love you guys :)  
But on a brighter note... There will be a sequel! It will be about college, the first 5 or 6 chapters will have a continous timeline, but then it'll start hopping around for a while...  
And then there'll be a sequel with their kids! **

******Oh and someone reviewed last chapter asking when I'm doing the Moy and Fabina weddings... Well that won't happen until the sequel... Neither couple is even engaged yet, but dont worry I have plans!**

**Anyway please please please review! Not many people have been leaving reviews on the past couple chapter, maximum is like 6 or 7 and I usually get like 15, so please press that button! It's not that hard! Just tell me what you think, and while you're at it, tell me one last thing you'd like to see happen before Graduation. If there are a bunch of ideas I like, I might do a couple of extra chapters, but I'm most likely going to pick only one idea... WHO WILL WIN!? **

**REVIEW**


	54. Chapter 54: Park

**Hello my fellow Sibunas! I'M SO SORRY I'VE BEEN M.I.A! I was gonna post this chapter like 2 days ago but like I just couldn't think and I'm just lazy... But anyway here is the chapter!**

**OMG did you guys see the finale?! Omg! I don't want to give any spoilers... BUT I LOVED IT! I absolutely love the Peddie scene! "Yacker" "Weaselface" AWWW! And yay Jeroy made up(sorry if you don't like them...)! And Walfie made up(again, sorry if you don't like them)! But even though I love Jeroy and Walfie, I personally prefer Amfie, Jara and Moy, but I just have this feeling that we're never gonna get Jara and Moy again(well we never got Moy in the first place...) but Amfie could be a possibility again if Amber comes back for a Season 4(that is IF there is a season 4...) So anyway, I can't wait for the movie! So sad that it'll be the last appearance of Mara tho :( I rly hope that there'll be a season 4! So anyway, if there is anything you'd like to talk about about the finale then just PM me! :)**

**Okay so this chapter is the second to last...  
And congratulations to Pia N! You're idea won for this chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Anubis :(**

* * *

***A Week Before Graduation***

**Joy's Pov**

"I can't believe that we're graduating in a week!" Amber said as we entered the gate entrance to the town park.

"Can you please stop saying that?" Nina asked.

"Yeah, let's just enjoy right now" Fabian added.

"Okay, sorry" Amber said.

We just arrived at the local park in town. Since it was like the first sunny day in England for a while, we decided to take the kids to the park to get some fresh air, and also they've never actually been to the park before.

"Mum-ma! Da-da! Slide!" Aria exclaimed as she pointed towards the slide.

Amber and Alfie brought Aria over to the slides. Patricia and Eddie brought Jade over to the little mini monkey bars. Jerome and Mara brought Ethan over to the swings. Mick and I brought Jonah over to the field so Mick could play ball with Jonah. I just sat down on the grass and watched them. I smiled as I looked over at Mick and Jonah. My boys.

"Hey Joy, may we join you?" Nina asked as her and Fabian walked over to me.

I smiled up at them and nodded.

"You're the only one that's doing something relaxing" Fabian joked.

"Yeah, well I don't play football" I said looking back over to Mick kicking the football**(A/N: Soccer ball for all of us Americans...)** over to Jonah who just fell on the grass. Jonah got up and then picked up the ball and threw it.

"Jonah is definitely going to be a jock when he's older" Nina said.

"Just like his daddy" I smiled as I hugged my knees.

"Hey Uncle Fabian! Wanna come play with us?!" Mick yelled.

"Go on Fabes" Nina and I both said as Fabian got up to play football with Mick and Jonah.

"Hello girlies" Amber said as she, Alfie and Aria came over to us and sat down. Soon enough the rest of the house came over, and the guys and the kids were playing with the football while me, Patricia, Mara, Joy and Amber sat on the grass talking.

"Mum-ma!" Jade squealed as she threw the ball towards Patricia.

It hit Patricia in the head, and we all broke out laughing! Well except for Patricia and Eddie. Eddie ran over to Patricia and began fussing over the baby.

"Eddie, I'm fine!" Patricia barked. "It just hit my head, and it wasn't that hard!" Patricia laughed.

"Okay, just as long as you and the baby are fine" Eddie said.

"We are" Patricia assured Eddie as he headed back over to the guys and kids.

"He's so overprotective" Mara pointed out.

"Yeah, he is. Especially when I'm pregnant" Patricia sighed.

"He loves you, it's sweet!" Amber exclaimed. Patricia gave a small smile.

"You know, Nina.. Fabian is really great with kids" Mara told Nina.

"Yeah he is. He's gonna make a great father one day" Nina smiled as we watched Fabian pick up Aria and give her those bubble kisses on her cheek, which lead her into a fit of giggles.

"Hey! I know that girl!" Amber exclaimed as she saw this little girl around 4 or 5 do cartwheels across the field.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Me and Alfie met her at the store one time! Her name is Savannah, I think" Amber said.

The girl, Savannah, fell on the ground and started laughing. She looked up and saw us looking at her. I think she recognized Amber because her smile brightened up and then she squealed  
"AMBER!" and she ran over to us.

"Hi Savannah!" Amber said once Savannah reached us.

"Who are your friends?" Savannah asked. Aww she's so cute!

"These are my friends- Nina, Patricia, Mara and Joy" Amber said pointing to each of us as she said our names.

"I'm Savannah!" she squealed. We all smiled at her, she was so cute, and energetic and sweet.

"Where's your baby?!" Savannah asked.

"Over there" Amber said, pointing to the guys and the kids.

Savannah took off running over to them. We all stood up and followed her.

"HI ALFIE!" she exclaimed once she reach them.

"He-ey!" Alfie exclaimed.

"And who is this cutie?" Fabian asked, bending down so that he was eye-level with her.

"This is Amber's and my friend from the store, Savannah" Alfie introduced her.

We all said "Hi" to her. Savannah started 'pet' Jonah, Jade, Ethan and Aria. We all started laughing.

"What are their names?" Savannah asked.

"This is Jonah, and I'm Mick, and this is Joy" Mick said.

"I'm Jerome, and this Ethan and Mara" Jerome said.

"I'm Eddie, and this is Jade, and Patricia" Eddie said.

"And I'm Fabian, and this is Nina" Fabian said.

"Savannah!" these two other little girls yelled as they ran over to us. The girls looked about 2 and 3.

"These are my cousins, Lily and Kitty!" Savannah introduced us to her cousins. And then we all silently laughed as she attempted to pronounce(and remember) our names as she introduced us to Lily and Kitty.

"Can they come play with us?!" Kitty asked.

We all looked at each other and shrugged,  
"Sure"

Lily grabbed Jonah's hand, Kitty grabbed Ethan's hand, and Savannah grabbed both Jade and Aria's hands and they all ran over to the playground. We all just started walking over to the benches to keep an eye on them.

"Okay, so what just happened?" I laughed.

"I think your kids just made some new friends" Nina said.

"Wait, where are their parents?" Eddie asked as he looked around the park.

"I think I recognize her mother over there" Alfie said as he pointed to this lady who was pushing this little boy on the swings.

For the rest of the afternoon we just hung out the park. It was a nice break from all the stress in Graduating next week. Wow, I can't believe we're graduating in a week.

* * *

**That's the chapter! I hope you liked it! I didn't really know how to end it so the last paragraph is a little sucky... **

**And I'm very sad to say this but... Next chapter is in fact the last chapter :(  
But hey, there's gonna be a sequel! Yay!**

**So I have one more question... Who should be Valedictorian? And what should their speach say?**

**Next chapter will be pretty long and it MIGHT end with a huge cliff hanger... Half of you will hate me by the end of this story... But the other half will want to give me virtual cookies and rainbows and unicorns! So you're just gonna have to read the sequel!**

**Okay so the next chapter might take a few days because I want to make it really long and PERFECT! And plus as soon as I upload it, I want to upload the sequel like an hour later so I'm gonna work on both of them... But I'm on Spring Break so YAY!**

**So anyway please REVIEW!**


	55. Chapter 55: Graduation

**Hey! This is sadly the last chapter :( but it is really really long!  
****This entire chapter will all be in Nina's Pov... FOR GOOD REASONS! And this chapter is my longest chapter! Its like over 4,500 words... Gosh i didnt know i could write that much..**

**Oh and btw by the end of this chapter... Half of you will probably hate me, but the other half of you will love me! But even if you do love me, you will hate me for making it a cliffhanger... But the sequel will lift off right where this chapter ended! Anyway on with the story, I'll say more info on the sequel below...**

**Who has been watching Season 2 on reruns?! I have! I also watched the season 1 finale! EEEPPHH! OMG I miss Mick soooooo much! I keep squealing at how adorable he is! And when I watched the season 1 finale, I kept crying over how young they all were! Our babies have grown SO MUCH! *sob***

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

* * *

**Nina's Pov**

I was in Amber's room with the other girls as we got ready for Graduation. I don't even know exactly why we are getting all dressed up because our outfits will just be covered up by the Graduation gowns. I mean, the guys are just wearing their casual wardrobe. But Amber said that we'll be having a mini after-party at Anubis House since all of our parents will be down.

I looked around, we all looked really pretty!

Amber was wearing, surprisingly not pink. Well it wasn't that pink. She wore a short one shoulder party dress with Empire Waist. The front was like this coral/pink color and then the back was white. And the shoulder was flowery. She didn't exactly curl her hair, but she made it wavy and put a thin coral headband. Her make-up was natural, actually all ours was. Amber also wore coral heels.

Joy wore a short, one-shoulder dress too. Her's was all white and the strap was adorned with embroidered gold flowers, and the skirt was pleated. Her shoes were gold heels. And her hair was curled, and she had a black sparkly headband on.

Mara was wearing a green, short 'A' lined spaghetti strap dress. The top was sparkly, and the skirt was pleated. Her shoes were just plain matching heels. Her hair was straightened and pulled back by a green hair clip.

Patricia was wearing a blush colored short lace dress. The sleeves kinda hung off her shoulders a little bit. It had a really cute brown braided belt. Since she is like 2 months pregnant(she's not even showing), Eddie is not letting her wear heels so she's wearing blush colored flat shoes. She kept her hair curled.

And as for me, I was wearing a short, short-sleeved sparkly purple dress with a silk bowed belt and a low scoop back. I also wore purple heels. I just straightened my hair.

I looked around the room and noticed all of Amber's and Alfie's stuff in boxes and suitcases. Over the weekend, we all had to start packing since we are leaving tomorrow morning.

"It feels so empty in here" I said as I sat on one of the empty boxes.

"It feels so empty everywhere in the house" Amber said as she applied coral lipstick.

We fell in silence for a few seconds before I looked over to Mara and saw her staring into the mirror.

"Hey, Mara. I'm really sorry that you lost Valedictorian to me and Fabian" I said.

She turned around and smiled at me and said,  
"Nina, it's okay. No harm done! Even though my grade point average IS much higher than yours, and Fabian's is just a point lower than mine, I still understand... I mean I did have a baby in highschool, and a lot of people still frown upon me for that"

"Me and Fabian would've had a baby" I said softly.

"But you didn't..." Mara pointed out.

"Yeah..." I looked down.

"Anyway lets get off this subject! I have a secret to share!" Joy exclaimed.

"You're pregnant?!" Amber squealed.

"No!" Joy exclaimed.

"Well then what's the secret?" Patricia asked as she sat next to Joy.

"Weeelll... Jonah has been saying 'Ring'!" Joy exclaimed.

We all looked at her like 'What?'

"Last night me and Mick were putting Jonah to bed and he said 'Ring'! Like in engagement ring!" Joy said.

"Woah, he actually said 'Engagement Ring'?" Mara asked

"Well nooo, but that's what he meant! Like what else could it mean?! Mick is gonna propose!" Joy said.

"Well it could mean he saw a ring on TV" Amber pointed out.

"Or he heard your phone ring?" Mara added.

"Guys... If that was the case then why did Mick get all nervous and secretive?" Joy asked.

We all just shrugged. Joy sighed and said,  
"I'm the only one without a ring"

"So? What's the big deal about a ring?" Patricia asked.

Joy pointed to Patricia, Amber and Mara, and said,  
"Your rings mean forever!" and then she pointed to me and said,  
"And your ring means that you want forever and that you'll fight anything to get it!"

"Joy, Mick doesn't need to give you a ring to prove that he loves you" Amber said as she put her hand on her arm.

"... I guess I just want something to prove that we didn't get it all wrong... People say we fell in love too fast and that it's not gonna last, and I guess I just want something to prove to them that we'll be together forever. To prove the wrong, you know?" Joy said.

"You and Mick have always loved each other... It was just blind-sided by other people" Mara said as she hugged Joy.

"You two will be together forever. No ring needs to prove that" Patricia said as she hugged Joy.

Can you keep a secret? Joy IS getting a ring from Mick! An engagement ring to be exact. But I'm not supposed to know that...

"Joy... I have to tell you... Mick is going to propose to you!" I said.

Everyone's heads snapped up to me.

"What?!" Joy exclaimed as she jumped up.

"Fabian told me that Mick bought you an engagement ring!" I squealed.

Joy squealed,  
"REALLY?! and hugged me.

"YES! But shhhhh I'm not supposed to tell you! I'm not even supposed to know but Fabian told me anyway!" I said.

"Aww I'm so happy for you, Joy!" Amber squealed as she hugged Joy.

"Do you know when he's gonna propose?!" Joy asked me.

"Not really.. Fabian said that he's thinking about doing it on your birthday! But don't be sad if it doesn't happen because Mick doesn't know yet" I said, which made Joy smiled even bigger(if that was even possible)

"Aww that would be so sweet if he proposed on your birthday!" Amber squealed.

"I know right!" Joy exclaimed.

After we all calmed down we started to head downstairs. Once we reached the common room, Fabian came over to me and enlarged me in a hug. I'm pretty sure the other guys did it to their girlfriends/wives too but I didn't pay attention because I was too comfortable hugging Fabian.

"Oh my lovlies! You always look so beautiful!" Trudy exclaimed as she walked into the common room.

"Thank you" us girls said.

"I still don't understand why we had to dress up when the graduation gowns will be covering our dresses" Patricia complained.

"Speaking of caps and gowns... They arrived" Trudy said as she pulled in a rack full of our gowns.

"They are in alphabetical order" Trudy told us as she handed them each to us.

"Wait how will Mara, Patricia and I be called?" Amber asked as she took her gown from Trudy. In case you are confused, Amber asked that because her, Patricia and Mara have a different last name now that they are married.

"Well let me look at how you'll be sitting" Trudy said as she took out the seating chart.

The Senior Class will be sitting by house in alphabetic order by last name. We will be called up house by house. And the colors of the gown variate between red and grey, it goes every other within each house. Mick, Mara, Amber, Joy and Patricia have red gowns. Jerome, Alfie, Eddie, Fabian and I have grey gowns. Oh and mine and Fabian's gowns have those yellow neck things on it because we are the Valedictorians. Wow I just noticed that I'm the only girl wearing a grey gown, and Mick is the only guy wearing a red one.

"You will be seated and called up in this order- Mick, Jerome, Mara, Alfie, Amber, Nina, Joy, Eddie, Patricia, and Fabian" Trudy said. Okay so they will be called up by their new last name. Because if none of them were married, the order would've been: Mick, Jerome, Mara, Alfie, me, Joy, Eddie, Amber, Fabian and Patricia.

"Well, I guess this is it" Trudy said as she looked at all of us stand with our caps and gowns on. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Aww Trudy, don't cry" Joy said as she pulled Trudy into a hug. Mara and Amber joined the hug.

"I've had all of you for years, since you got here. Most of you since you were 11, and Nina since Freshman Year, and Eddie since Sophomore Year**(A/N: And I know that this is NOT how the schooling system works in England but like... I don't know exactly how it works so I'm just talking like an American...)** And I've watched all of you grow into exceptional young adults" Trudy smiled. "You've all grown so much" she said sadly.

"I remember back when we were 12, Jerome and Alfie accidentally pushed Patricia down the stairs and wrecked her teeth so she had to get braces!" Mick laughed. Alfie and Jerome started laughing at that memory while Patricia's hand flew up to cover her mouth.

"Yacker had braces?" Eddie teased Patricia. Patricia just glared at him.

"But don't worry, Trudy. You'll meet lots of great new kids next year" Fabian said.

"Oh I know... I'm just gonna miss you" Trudy said, and we all gave her a hug.

"We're gonna miss you too" we all said.

Trudy wiped her eyes and then said,  
"It's time for you guys to head over to the school"

We all turned our heads to the clock. 9:55 AM

"Well, I guess it's time" Eddie said.

We all nodded and started to head out to the door. Amber, Patricia, Joy and Mara were holding their sleeping kids as we walked over to the school. Once we got there, we saw all of our parents. Patricia handed Jade over to her mom and Piper. Eddie's mom also came up from America. Amber gave Aria to her parents, and both her and Alfie greeted each of their families. Mara gave Ethan to her mother, then hugged her father, brother and then Poppy. Jerome hugged his father and Poppy. Joy gave Jonah to her mother, and her and Mick hugged their parents. Fabian saw his parents and gave them a hug. I was just standing by the door, feeling alone because I had no family to hug. But then Fabian's mother turned to me and held out her arms. I smiled and went up to hug her.

"Anubis Residents!" Mr. Sweet called as he walked over.

We all pulled away from our families and followed him over to the row of chairs designated for Anubis House.

"Mr. Campbell go down first" Mr. Sweet said as he pointed to the chair at the end of the row for Mick to go sit at. Jerome followed him, then Mara, Alfie and Amber. I then followed Amber, and Joy followed me. As Eddie and Patricia passed Mr. Sweet, he smiled at the both of them. And lastly, Fabian sat down.

Mr. Sweet walked up to the podium and said into the microphone,  
"Attention! Attention! Be quiet!" and the chaos calmed down.

"Thank you. Now today is a very special day for our Graduates... 18 years ago when your parents welcomed you into this world, this is the moment they were dreading. And then as you got older, the moment they were looking forward to" Mr. Sweet said and everyone laughed at the last part.

"Before we say goodbye to the class of 2014, lets welcome to the stage our Valedictorians- Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter!" Mr. Sweet exclaimed.

Joy and Amber both gave me a side hug before I got up and went to the end of the row. As I reached the end of the row, Fabian took my hand and led me up the stairs onto the stage. Mr. Sweet walked off the stage to his seat in the audience.

Fabian and I walked up to the podium, ready to say the speech we wrote.

"I would like to thank everyone who came today to watch us take these next steps in our lives" Fabian started.

"Thank you friends" I added.

"And family"

"Housemothers"

"Caretakers"

"Teachers"

"And students"

"This is a very special, yet sad day for all of us"

"Yes, we are all excited to be leaving high school-"

"But we are not only leaving behind the hallways and the lockers and the classrooms, but the friends we made and all the memories that came with it"

"Sometimes, for a lot of people, the only reason why we come to school is to see our friends"

"Our friends.. They have helped us through so much... And we know that we are not saying goodbye yet.."

"And we hope we never have to"

"Fabian and I.. We lost a baby.. And our friends helped us through that. We got a little crazy, and demented, but our friends helped us get back to normal"

"They were always on our side"

"Even when we were wrong..."

"And the same can be said for our parents"

"Especially my Gran..."

"... But even as we leave this place, we are going off to do bigger and better things"

"But most of us probably don't even know where we are going"

"Or how to get there"

"But this isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions"

"It's time to make mistakes"

"We as human beings, make mistakes all the time"

"Trust us, we know"

"But making mistakes is how we learn"

"No mistake is too permanent"

"So that's why its okay to keep making mistakes. Keep changing you mind, again and again"

"Fall in love"

"A lot!"

"Yeah, lots of mistakes have big consequences..."

"But they can't just stop you. You keep going"  
(Translates to: Having a baby didn't stop our friends from getting an education, and they're going to college)

"Life is a marathon, not a race"

"So its time to slow down, and enjoy the little things"

"Enjoy every moment with everyone you love"

"Because you never know when it's your last moment"

As we got to a close of the speech, everyone started cheering. Fabian and I smiled at each other. I started walking to the end of the stage, thinking Fabian was right behind me, but then he started talking again.

"I have come a long way to get here, but the thing I will remember most about this place is when Nina Martin walked through the door of Anubis House, and changed my life forever" Fabian said.

I turned around. That was not part of our speech...

He looked over at me and smiled, then continued saying,  
"I love her. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't know what I would do without her"

Awww! But what the hell is he doing?

"We all have the opportunity everyday to believe in someone, to learn from someone, to love someone. Even though I really am a nerd, or a geek, or whatever it is that my friends constantly call me, Nina Martin taught me something that I never got from any book, or any classroom. And that's this... Love is just this lost feeling, you feel like you're up in clouds, and you can escape from reality. It's that feeling that whenever you are around that person, you heart beats a million times faster, you get butterflies in your stomach, your palms get all sweaty, and your knees go weak. True love is continuous, faithful, trustworthy, pure and responsible. Love is knowing when you want to be with one person, and one person only, forever. Forever is a big word, but I know that 'forever' is exactly what I want..." he said.

Awww, I'm like crying right now.

"Nina, can you come back up here?" he asked.

I walked back up the stairs and onto the stage and over to him. He got down on one knee and took out a little black box. I heard everyone in the room gasp. I could also hear a lot of the girls 'Awww'ing(especially Amber who was practically squealing for pure happiness)

"Nina Martin, will you marry me?" he asked as he opened the box.

I nodded frantically as he put the engagement ring right next to my promise ring. Tears started streaming down my face, but I didn't care. Once he stood up, I leaned up and gave him a kiss. The entire gymnasium erupt into applause.

After we pulled apart we went down to our seats and were greeted with hugs from our friends.

"Eeepphh! Fabina wedding!" Amber squealed as she hugged me.

"Congratulations Nina" Joy said as she hugged me.

Mr. Sweet quieted down the gymnasium and then he started calling up the Graduates to give us out diplomas. He went house by house, and Anubis House went last.

"And finally... Anubis House!" Mr. Sweet exclaimed.

"Mick Campbell" and Mick stood up and walked onto the stage. He called us up one by one.

"Jerome Clarke"

"Mara Clarke"

"Alfie Lewis"

"Amber Lewis"

"Nina Martin"

"Joy Mercer"

"Edison Miller"

"Patricia Miller"

"Fabian Rutter"

We were all standing on the stage with our diplomas in our hands.

"Congratulations Class Of 2014!" Mr. Sweet announced as the gymnasium erupted into applause. All of us graduates threw our caps up into the air, and all us couples shared a kiss. I leaned up to kiss Fabian.

We were finally high school graduates!

***Back at Anubis House at the Graduation Party***

**Still Nina's Pov**

We were at the 'after party' or whatever you would call it. All of our families were there.

"Hey Nina" Joy said as she came over and sat next to me on the back of the couch.

"Hi Joy!" I exclaimed. I noticed that she seemed a little sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing..." she sighed. I looked over to where she was looking. Mick's dad was talking to Amber and Mara.

"Okay, so you're looking at Mick's dad talking to Amber and Mara? Is that why you're sad?" I asked.

She looked down and nodded.

"Why is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"Because... Mick used to date Amber and Mara! Mick's parents absolutely loved the both of them for different reasons! Amber is rich and beautiful and like the perfect daughter-in-law for people like the Campbells! And then there's Mara, who helped Mick's grades improve, which his parents were very grateful for. Even though they weren't exactly happy with his decision to pursue a career in sports, they eventually supported it, and who helped him out with it? Mara! And then there's me! Who got pregnant just 2 months after we started dating... They hate me" Joy complained and as she finished, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Awww Joy" I said as I gave her a hug.

"His parents don't hate you... They love you" I reassured her.

"Then why did they kick Mick out when they first found out I was pregnant?" she asked.

"I don't know" I said.

"Because they don't approve of us" Joy said, sadly.

"Oh c'mon, of course they do" I said.

"No they don't" Joy said as she wiped her eyes.

"Joy.. Even if they didn't, Mick still would've stayed with you. He loves you. He wouldn't just leave because his parents wanted him to" I said.

Speaking of Mick, he was walking over to us, smiling.

"Hey babe" he said as he draped his arm around Joy's shoulder, then he nodded to me and said,  
"Nina"

"Hi Mick. How are you?" I asked.

"Good. And by the way, I'm glad that Fabian finally got the balls to ask you to marry him" he joked.

"Me too. Now you just have to ask Joy to marry you!" I joked back.

He looked at me and mouthed,  
'Fabian told you?'

I nodded and he rolled his eyes.

'Don't tell anyone' he mouthed. I nodded. Little did he know, I already did...

I stood up to go talk to Fabian but before I left I whispered in Mick's ear,  
"You need to talk to Joy. She's worried that your parents don't like her, and that they like your ex-girlfriends more" his eyes soften and he starts rubbing Joy's back and whispering in her ear. I don't know what he's saying but he must of said the right thing because Joy started smiling. I smiled at the two of them then walked over to Fabian.

"Hey" he said as gave him a hug.

After we pulled apart, I smiled and whispered,  
"I'm really really happy"

He smiled and said,  
"Me too"

"Eeehpp!" Amber squealed as she ran over to us.

"Amber?" we both asked.

"First of all... I'm so happy for the Fabina wedding! But onto equally important business- Patricia and Eddie are going to make their announcement!" Amber exclaimed.

"Oh wow! They're doing it here? Now?" I asked.

"Yup" Amber said as she took a sip of her lemonade(obviously there is no alcohol here... even though most of us are of age...)

"Attention everyone!" Patricia exclaimed as her and Eddie were clicking silverware and glasses together to get everyone's attention.

Everyone turned their heads towards Eddie and Patricia.

"Even though some of you don't even know us, we still want to share some very special news with you" Eddie said.

"Well here goes nothing... I'm pregnant again!" Patricia exclaimed.

Everyone gasped, especially Patricia's mom, Eddie's parents, and Piper.

"What?" Piper asked as she glared at Eddie.

Their parents took them into the hallway. We could all hear screaming so like the rest of us just stood there awkwardly.

"Well... Uhmm" Jerome started.

"This is awkward" Alfie finished.

I looked over at Mick and saw that he was having a little debate in his head...

"What is Mick doing?" I asked Fabian and Amber. They looked over at him and just shrugged.

"You know what?! I can't wait to do this!" Mick exclaimed as he ran out of the common room, probably to his room?

"Mick!" Joy and his parents exclaimed.

Mick ran back in and he ran over to Joy.

"Joy, I wanted to wait till your birthday, but I just really love you, and this can't wait" Mick said as he got down on one knee.

Again.. Everybldy gasped. Joy looked like she was about to cry.

"Joy... Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked.

A few tears of happiness fell down Joy's cheek as she exclaimed "Yes!" And Mick slid the ring onto her finger. Mick then stood up and picked Joy up and spun her around. Everyone cheered. Awww, I'm so happy for them!

Everyone went over to congratulate them.

"Yay! Finally! Fabina and Moy are getting married!" Amber squealed as she hugged Joy.

Patricia and Eddie walked back into the common room.

"What did we miss?" Patricia joked as they walked over to us.

"Oh nothing... Just Mick proposed to Joy!" Mara exclaimed.

"What?! No way!" They both exclaimed as they hugged their respective best friends.

"Oh hey, what did your parents say?" Joy asked Patricia and Eddie.

"Well... Thankfully I do not have to get fixed! Apparently that was just a threat to make sure it didn't happen again..." Eddie said.

"But hey, it still happened" Patricia added as she put her hands over her stomach.

The party continued on for a little bit, until I remember that I had some unanswered questions I needed to know.

"Hey, Fabes, I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick" I told him before I headed upstairs.

I didn't go straight into the bathroom yet.. I went up to my room. Mine and Fabian's room. Our empty room. It was just full of boxes, the only thing that wasnt packed was our bed. I sighed and walked over to the bedside table where I was hiding a bag containing very specific boxes. What are those boxes you might ask? Yeah, you've guesses it.

They're pregnancy tests.

I walked into the bathroom and set the tests on the counter. I looked into the mirror and didn't like what I saw. I lifted up my dress and put my hands on my stomach. There might be a _baby_ in there. Mine and Fabian's baby. A living, breathing, human being. Half me, half Fabian.

I can't believe that I have to take these tests. I don't want to. Fabian and I promised that we would wait until after college or even just after we got married. Well, we are getting married.. Who knows, we could get married next week so then it would technically be okay to get pregnant. But you know what? Its not okay. We promised, not only our friends, but each other.

But hey, mistakes do happen... Just look at Patricia and Eddie. Thats exactly what they said when we found out that they were pregnant again.

I looked back into the mirrors and noticed tears running down my cheeks.

I took the tests, and then continued staring into the mirror hoping that they were negative. But then again... Maybe a baby wouldn't be so bad? I deserve happiness, right? I've lost so much in my life, maybe a baby could make my life a little brighter? But still... Being a teen mother is hard. Especially now that we're going to college. College is far worse than high school.

Suddenly, the timer dings, signaling the time to meet my destiny.

I took a deep breath and then looked over at the tests.

_Positive_.

_Positive_.

_Positive._

I'm pregnant.

* * *

**Well that's the end! Mwahahaha! I know I'm evil, thats how I am ending it! I bet half of you hate me for making Fabina pregnant again... But the rest of you are probably jumping for joy! Ahaha speaking of joy! Joy and Mick are engaged, YAY! And so is Nina and Fabian! Who loved their Valedictorian speech? And Fabian's speech to Nina? Aww!**

**Anyway, this is not the end of this story completely! Don't forget to check out the sequel which I will be posting in just a few minutes! It will be called "House Of Anubis: College" and in the description it will say "Sequel to Pregnancy Pact" so be sure to check that out! The sequel will actually pick up right where this left off... So yeah! **

**Anyway... Please review ;) and please no hate if you didn't want Nina pregnant**


End file.
